Once Burned
by strange1
Summary: Uber. Kathy (Xena) is a firefighter with a tragic past that has left her emotionally barren. Candy (Gabrielle) is a bookstore/café owner that also has tragedy in her past. Overall Candy is happy but can't open herself up enough to let in 'Miss Right'. After the two meet briefly how will it affect both women?
1. Chapter 1

AN-This is another Xena/Gabrielle uber. This time around Xena (Katherine 'Kathy') is a firefighter with a very painful past and has never allowed any kind of love to touch her either physically or emotionally. Gabrielle (Candace 'Candy') is a bookstore/cafe owner who also has a little tragedy in her past but overall views herself as a lucky person with one exception. She has never been lucky in love. While normally my other half is my beta reader and also helps with ideas this story is a joint effort. I love you my sweet cs (aka Sharron aka sam3472)

The mist filled air seemed to cling to everything and that included the long black tendrils of hair that were in a braid emerging from an unshielded motorcycle helmet and down the broad back of the tall figure that was using the almost six foot frame to cut through the thick curtain that could very easily be in the mind as much as it could be in the real world. This was an almost daily occurrence for the tormented soul as the shadow made its way by memory as much as by its eyes.

Though it was late fall the air was still heavy with humidity from the day's high temperatures. But that was what one expected when they lived in the south. The fact that there was a small lake just over to the side added to the thick air. Dark eyelashes blinked as they tried to rid themselves of the heavy moisture or was it in preparation of the tears that would soon fall. Either way the shadowy figure made its way without the benefit of even the early stars of the night or the rising moon.

Finally the figure that was clad in black leather stopped and looked around to make sure of the solitude that it was searching for. After making sure that it was completely alone the figure slunk down to its knees. A black leather clad hand reached out in the dark, the hand encased was obviously shaking. The hand moved back before it reached its goal so that it could undo the straps underneath the black motorcycle helmet that had an almost purple colored wolf emblazoned upon it.

No longer shielded it was obvious that the tall dark figure was female. The amazing blue eyes were filled with pain as well as were bloodshot. There were obvious trails of tears kissing the tanned skinned of the chiseled cheek bones of the beautiful face. Slowly the gloves were taken off and were placed with care in the motorcycle helmet which was placed close to her knees. The mist was still thick around the leather clad woman as if it was trying to comfort her in some way.

After taking a deep breath to steady her nerves once again a hand reached out. The thick moisture rich air finally parted and the crescent moon emerged from behind the cloud cover. It was enough to illuminate the target of the long sinewy shaking fingers. Finally a marble black stone was revealed. There were words and numbers etched into it. A voice filled with regret interrupted the solitude of the night. "I'm sorry little brother." As the fingers began to touch the engravings, blue eyes closed in on a memory. It was a memory so painful that breathing began to catch and once again it was a soundless night.

_A little raven haired girl with blue eyes was playing. It was not with dolls like other girls but with action figures. She was around eight though it was hard to tell as she was and always had been tall for her age. She was so caught up in her mock battle that she did not smell the smoke. She did not see it slowly creeping under her bedroom door. It wasn't until she heard the screams of her little brother that it broke her out of her playful revere._

_As a young girl she had counted on those older and she thought wiser than her to protect her and her little brother. But those screams that echoed throughout the house and in turn in the head of the young raven haired girl would remain to haunt her well into adulthood. The young girl ran to her door and had to take her hand away from the handle because of the intense heat already saturating the metal. Bright even back then she ran to her bed and grabbed her comforter off from the bed._

_With the extra padding in hand she managed to turn the overheated metal. Not only was there smoke to greet her but also flames. They were only around the doorway but enough to terrify the young girl. Her own screams for help joined the ones that were of agony from her brother. Having trouble seeing she put the comforter over her head and made her way toward the room just next door to her own. It was of course in the opposite direction of the exit._

_By the time that she got to her brother's door the screams had stopped which caused the raven haired girl to move with even more urgency if that was possible. Her mind was racing as just a month prior there had been a special class held at her school for certain emergencies a fire being one of them. Most of that knowledge went out the door as she managed to get the door open having had to shrug the comforter to the ground and hitting the door repeatedly with her shoulder._

_Her shoulder hurt from hitting the door so many times. When it opened there was an intensity of heat the likes that the girl had never dreamed of. Her blue bloodshot eyes managed to take in the room that was half on fire and fully smoke filled spotting the huddled form that just had to be her brother. With a speed that wasn't even humanly possible for someone so young she was by her brother's side. His face was covered in charcoal and there were blisters everywhere._

_The young girl stood with the tiny form in her arms as he was only four years old. She managed somehow to get to her feet and was making her way cautiously yet quickly to the door. That was when the raven haired girl stumbled over a toy of some kind and her brother went tumbling toward the flames. Once again the screams of the little boy were echoing through the room. It took less than a beat of a heart for his sister to make her way to him._

_The boy's clothes were on fire. Tears filled the bloodshot blue eyes not knowing what to do. Once again she was screaming. She was screaming for her parents who were at the store. She was screaming for her thirteen year old brother. She was screaming to know what to do and coming up empty. The raven haired girl hugged the boy tight to her the flames taking on a new path on her arms, her stomach and her legs. The pain was beginning to be too much and the last thing that she saw was the man dressed in yellow and black._

Now several tears were sliding down the tanned cheeks of the woman in black leather. Her breathing was ragged as she traced the name on the black marble headstone. 'Anthony Michael Scolari b. October 30, 1984 d. November 18, 1988. Her hand was trembling even more than before the memory being almost too much for her. But it was something that she had learned to live with or more accurately to avoid truly living because of the one thing haunted her over and over again.

That was why she was the way that she was. That was why her life and soul were basically empty. Her life only now had three people in it. There were only her father, her stepmother, her mother and her older brother. There was one friend but it was the barest of relationships. One woman that she had grown up with and knew all there was to know about the leather clad woman but that meant nothing to the lone wolf. But that was it. She was not close with her family because of what had happened. To her they had all abandoned her and yet they were her blood family and she had lost enough. There were two exceptions to that rule. Her niece and nephew held a special place in her heart as did most children.

The only joy that she had allowed herself while growing up was when she was at the fire station. It was the only time that she seemed to be able to feel anything other than pain and regret. The old chief that retired a few years ago used to say that she was their lucky charm and that she was better than a Dalmatian as far as mascots went. But that was then and this was the present. This was the painful and hard to live in present. There was one exception…

That was when a beeping noise interrupted the tracing of the name upon the headstone and thankfully any past painful memories. She ripped the device away from her belt and looked intently at the number the lack of light causing her to strain her blue eyes just a little to make sure it was the number that she had memorized, even though it was lit. Of course her vision was also slightly blurred from crying and she blinked several times trying clear the image before her.

Sure enough it was the page that she lived for. It was what made her get out of bed in the morning and keep living this horrendous life. Quickly she kissed her fingers and then traced with reverence the name of her brother one last time. "I love you Tony." Another stray tear slowly trickled down her cheek. She sniffled and quickly was able to compose herself like just as she had every time that she had visited the graveside only this time it was different. It was time to go to work.

With purpose the raven haired woman made her way back to her mode of transportation. Like everything else in her life it was black. The tall woman straddled the black Harley with ease. It was the first thing that she had bought after she had gotten her first job much to the chagrin of her mother. The beautiful machine was going on twenty years old but still purred like it had just come of the showroom floor. It was her pet project. She was always working on keeping her ride in pristine condition. It helped fill the voids that were so many in her life.

Her helmet was on her head strapped on tight and her leather riding gloves were back upon her hands. The dark pair of sunglasses was in place though the night was dark enough. It was her rule that no matter what she wore her shades. It was better than having to look through that damned plastic shield all the time. As the machine vibrated underneath her a smile curled upon her lips. "All right, Scolari. It's show time." The motorcycle roared into the night leaving a dusty trail in its wake.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was getting late. The petite blond behind the counter could feel it. Being the owner of the small bookstore/café meant that she spent most of her time at her establishment. Most days meant that she was there for twelve hours. Other days her night and day managers could handle most situations. Today had been one of those days when she was needed to sign for deliveries from books to coffee grounds to receipt tape. It was just one of those days period.

And yet the petite short haired blond had a smile upon her face. For her it seemed that her life was almost golden. There had only been a few bumps in the road and while painful she managed to make the most out of life and attempted to live it to the fullest. Of course there was one thing that was missing from her life. One thing that seemed to be so elusive to her. Some would say she kept it away from herself to shield herself from getting that close to anyone.

But to the smaller woman that simply wasn't true. It was just that she had not found the right one to share her life with yet. It wasn't that easy and it had taken her favorite aunt many years to find the one that she was meant to spend her life with or at least settled for. That was how she had ended up with the bookstore. That was all it was when she had taken over the business. Quickly she knew that it would go under with the way people were more interested in reading their stories on electronic devices so she had quickly added the café part to help keep her business afloat.

It seemed that she had the Midas touch or something because as soon as she took over the fledgling business things began to turn around so that at least ends would meet. Lucky was the way with the smaller woman. Everything just always seemed to fall in place for her and she enjoyed it very much. While she enjoyed her success she also took time to give back. There was story time each week for the children trying to get them involved in reading. The small blond would make time in her busy schedule to read to children that were in the hospital at least once a month.

The green eyes sparkled and her nose crinkled up as she gave that winning smile. "I really think you'll enjoy that one." The proprietor handed the bag over with one of the latest lesbian romance novels in it. "It's all about the romance. It does get a little steamy towards the end but overall it's really just about the love between two women." The registered beeped as the credit card was accepted. She handed the receipt to one of her regulars. "Have a good day!"

There was the usual 'thank you' before the bell over the door told of the exit of her latest sale. The petite woman went about straightening the counter and putting back books that had been decided against while waiting. There were only ten more minutes that her store would be open and she was ready to go upstairs to her apartment loft and just relax. Well there was the possibility that she would hang with 'the boys'. They were a gay couple that also were her good friends and lived in the second of the three apartments above the store. The third was used for storage at least for now.

If she could ever make a success of the store to the point where it could run itself she had this almost overwhelming need to write and would turn the third apartment into a writing studio of sorts. About what she was not sure as her experiences in life and in love were very limited. Tragedy was something she was no stranger to but that was not what she wanted to put to paper. She wanted to have romance, adventure and seeing the world with someone special. The petite blond sighed heavily as she heard the bell above the door ring. No one had locked the door.

Turning around ready to groan if it was a customer a smile was upon her face instead. There stood her best friend in the world. The woman was of normal height which meant she was just an inch or two taller than the petite blond. Her sandy brown locks were kept short and neat as she worked in the food industry. In fact the woman was just about ready to open a restaurant. It was the second attempt for the chef and this time she had a good feeling about it though her track record in life would say otherwise. Yet she never got discouraged.

"Hey, Samantha!" The petite blond smiled as her best friend cringed. For whatever reason the woman hated the name and preferred either Sam or Sammy. The proprietor of the store made quick work of putting away the last of the volumes she had been attempting to put in their proper places and engulfed the slightly taller woman in her arms. "I thought you were…" The look in the hazel eyes said it all. "You're running behind and you need some help."

Sam shrugged her shoulders and had a sheepish grin on her face. "I wouldn't ask if I weren't desperate, Candy." The sandy brown haired woman began to fidget with her zipper on her light fall jacket. The Georgia days may be warm during the day but the autumn but the evenings could get quite cool. And for a Southerner it meant having to bundle up a bit. "The electricians left just half an hour ago. They said it was more work than they anticipated. So not only is it going to cost more but I didn't get to get things set up like I wanted to and…"

Her ramblings were cut off gently by a two fingers to her lips. To some this would be a very intimate gesture. To Candy it was just how she was. She touched without thinking sometimes. A hug here. A stroke of the arm there. It was all innocent to the young woman. And yet the touching was never more than that of a friend to a friend. And that was one of the few things missing from her life was someone to be more than friends. "I get it, my friend. You ran into your usual problems." There was a nodding of the affirmative. "Well, I just have to make sure everything is secure here and then you are buying me something eat." At the aghast look at the thought of buying food she quickly continued. "If your kitchen was in working order you'd be making me dinner."

That caused the sandy blond to perk up immediately. Though Sam knew that she was a relatively good cook, it was nice to get the affirmation especially from the person that meant the most to her in the world. But Candy had made it clear that they were to be only friends. Best friends but it still hurt sometimes being so close to the one that you loved and not being able to have them. "I knew you just liked me for my cooking." It was a tease but it also was a test of the waters once again.

Candy shook her head. _She is incorrigible. Gotta be careful how I respond to that. I wish she could move on. I love her but just as a friend. I just haven't met the 'one' yet. Aunt Irene said I'll know and yet she settled when she got married. How is she so sure that I'll know or if I'll even meet the right one?_ The petite blond shook her head to clear her thoughts. "There are many things that I like about you. Your cooking is among the top of the list though."

The bookstore owner could tell that her answer was a little deflating but it had to be done. Putting the emphasis on the word 'like' had probably struck a little bit of a blow to her best friends futile attempts at furthering their relationship. Sometimes she wondered if it wouldn't be better to end the friendship but Sammy had been there when she had needed her the most when she was too young to deal with a loss as horrible as what she had.

It seemed that Sammy took the answer in stride as she moved to help straighten out the tables that were in the café part of the bookstore. Though there was a night staff that cleaned things up the woman with sandy brown hair knew that her best friend liked to make sure that everything was ready for opening in the morning. All they ever had to do was to make fresh coffee and of course all the little sweet goods that went along with it.

It was about twenty after seven before Candy felt that 'The Reading Café' was fit to be left. While not a perfectionist by any means she still had her way of doing things. They had said goodnight to the evening shift and left them to lock the store up tight. It took only ten minutes to get across town. The traffic was not as heavy as it normally was which was probably due to the fact that it was a Wednesday evening instead of the weekend.

They drove in Sammy's small hatchback glad that they were both small in stature. Even still they stretched as the got out of the tiny vehicle. Candy froze in her tracks. She had seen the location for the latest attempt at a restaurant before but there had been several changes made. And the changes didn't appear to be all that good as far as the petite blond was concerned. Her friend turned around to look at her in question but the bookstore owner managed to pull herself together and quickly caught up with the sandy brown haired woman.

_I hope the inside looks better than the outside._ Once again the petite blond cringed at the thought of the money that her friend was putting into her latest project and after two months still have it looking as unready as it was…She sighed heavily and just hoped that whatever little bit she could do would help. The sandy brown haired woman led her friend to the back of the store where the kitchen was. As always that was the area that got the most attention from the chef.

The hours flew by and at last the pair was satisfied with what they had gotten done. The kitchen actually looked like it was ready to go. In fact, there were a few supplies that had been delivered already and Sam winked at her friend as she was beginning to prepare a meal. "I thought this would be better than some fast food place." Candy simply made her way to the dining area as she knew that her friend liked to work either in peace or around other chefs.

It really didn't matter to the bookstore owner. All she knew was that it was getting late. At least the store could open without her. It was a good thing to have people that you could count on. The green eyes took in the décor now that she had the time. She couldn't help but wonder what motif her friend was going for. There were some things that would hint at an Italian restaurant while there were other things that were French themed. Then there were the generic American style such as the booths that looked like they came out of an old Burger King.

Candy smiled as she knew her friend was eclectic but when it came to a business she always thought that one theme was for the best. Her store was a little different in that she had each section laid out and then decorated with popular authors or themes or even old television shows that the books were based upon. She figured that it would be a way to draw the reader to what they were looking for. Of course the magazines were over next to the café portion of the store.

For the café, Candy had decided to go with what she had always wanted to do. She had wanted to go to Paris with that special someone that just always seemed to be just out of reach. The petite blond had done a lot of research on the French style open air cafes. She wanted nothing more than to have a sidewalk portion but where her establishment was located it was not allowed. So she did the best she could with the interior.

It had soft shades of white and light blue everywhere. There was the always shiny glass display case of the various sweet confections that were always kept in stock. What was not sold always found its way to the local food pantry. While healthier foods were more sought after those down on their luck needed a little sweetness in their lives as well. There were the faux plants and vines that added something to the room along with flowers of various colors on the small two person round tables.

Over all she was very proud of what she had accomplished in her young life so far. There had been obstacles. There always were obstacles in everyone's life. It was how you used them to your advantage that made the difference. In fact her mind was always trying to think of ways that she could better 'The Reading Café'. The proud owner even had a suggestion box that asked for not just how to improve service but anything in the store.

"Son of a bi…" The curse was cut off by a scream. That caused the petite blond to come out of her daydreams which seemed to take up a lot of her time. When she was a little girl her mother had said that she was destined to do something creative. It was one of the few memories that she had that was clear of her mother. By the time that Candy had gotten through the double doors of the kitchen there were sparks showering down from the lighting fixture above the gas stove.

"Oh cr…" Candy's curse was cut off by the feeling of the sparks landing on her shoulder. Instantly she flipped out her cell phone and dialed 911. She gave the operator all the information she knew not knowing the exact address of the new and soon to be possibly destroyed restaurant. The phone remained on speaker while she tried to get her friend to wake up. "Sam! Sammy! Come on now you need to get up!"

Candy tried everything that she could think of to get her friend to wake up. When she took her hands in her own she noticed the black tinges at the end and cursed. Not an expert by any means but she had read enough mystery murder to know that most likely Sam had gotten electrocuted. Her hand shook as she put a finger to her throat. So many horrible memories started to come to her mind that she didn't notice the flames starting to take shape all around her.

The petite blond swallowed hard until she managed to not find a pulse but feel the warmth of her friend's breath being exhaled through her nose. The petite woman tried to lift her friend but for some reason she had no strength. That was when the smell hit the woman. She began to cough as the thick smoke began to intensify. Still she would not leave her friend behind. Not sure what more she could do still she figured she had to try.

Putting a heavy limp arm over her shoulder she tried to get her friend into a sitting position. Through the haze of smoke and noise from the fire she thought she could hear the sound of sirens and that gave her hope. In fact it gave her a renewed strength even though the burning in her lungs and the stinging of her eyes had grown to a proportion that it was now nearly impossible to breathe or see. Still somehow she managed to not only get her friend sitting but into a standing position.

Just then the light fixture fell from its mooring. It just barely grazed the petite blond's temple but it was enough to knock her off her stride causing both women to crumple to the floor. A moan escaped from the sandy blond as she was finally coming to. Green eyes watered as they tried to take in the surroundings. Her head now pounded with the loudness of the sirens and the roar of the fire. The intensity of the heat also was getting to the young woman.

There was a loud noise and the flames intensified to a point that Candy really thought that she was going to melt and she closed her eyes wanting to shield them the best that she could. Without thinking she had wrapped her body around the semiconscious Sammy. Suddenly there was something strong tugging at her arms which had locked so that she would take the brunt of whatever was to befall her and her best friend.

A voice that was steady and rich in tone caused her to open her achingly smoke tinged eyes. When her vision was able to clear she took an involuntary deep breath. Of course that caused her to start coughing out of control. But in that moment before her eyesight and now her body were impaired there had been this vision. There were these bluest eyes that she had ever seen. That wasn't exactly true. It was as if she'd seen these eyes before. But it wasn't in this lifetime. As her mind interpreted her thoughts she was sure that she was just feeling this because of the situation. Or was it more?

Before she could really get a chance to think about things her world went dark. The limp body of the petite blond was easily picked up by the firefighter. A yell got the attention of one of the firefighter's coworkers and quickly the sandy blond was being carried to safety. Blue eyes blinked at what they had seen. It was like looking into the past. But it wasn't the firefighter's past. It was...was like there was a lifetime of looking into those same green eyes.

"Hey Scolari!" The voice that was in her head snapped her out of her thoughts. The captain's voice in your safety helmet was not a good thing and she knew it. For once the raven haired woman had been caught daydreaming. Quickly she came to her senses and easily carried the smaller woman out of the burning building. There was a stretcher and the EMT's already waiting to take care of the victim and yet something was pulling her to stay with the woman. "Get your head back in the game!"

Once again the captain's voice tore Kathy away from the woman that had felt so good in her arms. As she made her way back inside the almost nearly destroyed building to look for any more survivors her mind was only half into 'the game' as she and the other firefighters referred to infernos. They called it 'the game' so that the sometimes over intense emotions and physicality were not overwhelming. It wasn't to make light of any situation they were called into.

Kathy found her mind focusing on blond hair darkened by smoke. It was eerie just how much those blond tendrils reminded her of her younger brother only he had slight curls to his hair. Then there were those eyes. While her brother's eyes were blue and these were like a delicious mint candy there was something in the souls of the eyes that she found so much alike. Then there was the simple feeling of just having known the woman before.

It took several hours to get the blaze under control. It took another hour to go through the now condemned building looking for a cause of the fire. In the back of her mind the firefighter just could not stop thinking about the petite blond and those hypnotic green eyes. Finally after seeing that the electric wiring had been replaced rather cheaply they knew that was the cause of the fire and Kathy rode back to the fire station with the others.

Normally the female firefighter would just take a shower and go straight to bed or if she was too wound up she would go riding aimlessly on her motorcycle. But tonight was different. It was nearing two in the morning and after taking a warm shower and eating a small bowl of maple brown sugar oatmeal she was still restless. And it was a different kind of restlessness that she had never felt before. It was like something was pulling her somewhere.

Finally Kathy gave in to the feeling and she dressed herself in her motorcycle attire which was black leather from her head to her toes. Her Harley roared to life and she let it idle just for a minute always loving the feel of the power underneath her body. There was suddenly a flash of small but strong arms wrapped around her. She had to shake her head and wonder what was going on with her. Never had anyone ever ridden on her lone wolf hence the nickname for both herself and the motorcycle.

There was no squealing of the tires as she took extremely good care of the machine but still she took off with purpose. The direction seemed to be coming from the hospital but that was absurd. There was nothing there. Her mother was a patient representative but she usually worked the day shift. Never in her life had she ever followed up on a rescued victim. There was always the chance that that person would end up like her brother and that was too much for the tall woman to handle.

Still she found herself pulling into the visitor's parking lot and turning off her 'Lone Wolf'. Sighing not understanding what she was doing or why she was even here she decided to take her helmet off, put her leather gloves in it and store it in the compartment that had a lock. Kathy ran her hands through her hair which was unusual that she had not taken the time to braid her hair which was her normal way of keeping her long tendrils of silkiness.

The firefighter made her way to the Emergency Room entrance. There was a little bit of activity but it seemed that even at this hour the place that was always busy was taking a break. She made her way to the information desk suddenly really wondering why she was here. _I don't even know her name._ Still something was urging her on. Clearing her throat she managed to get the nurse's attention. "I don't have a name but there was a petite blond brought in here most likely for smoke inhalation."

The nurse looked her up and down. The woman sounded and acted like a bad girl and she was reluctant to say anything about any patient let alone one that there was not even a name for. That was when another nurse made their way to the window. "Scolari?" The tall raven haired woman looked up. She took her shades off her eyes and instantly recognized the woman as a friend of her mother's. "Haven't seen you in forever. What can we do for you?" Turning to the other nurse, "She's a firefighter."

That caused the first nurse, a woman that had a few extra pounds on her but still looked rather amazing to quickly skim through the records of the night. It took a moment for her to find what she thought that the tall imposing figure was looking for. "I think her name is Candace Kane." The redhead watched as the screen flipped a couple times. "She's being held in observation for twenty four hours of which she had about eighteen left. Room 2288."

Kathy nodded. "Thanks. I know where it is." Without another word the woman was off toward the elevators. Of course her sensitive hearing picked up on comments about being rude and something about a tragedy. That caused the firefighter to cringe. Of course she could care less if anyone thought that she was rude or crude but the tragedy was personal and she hated anyone but family knowing about it. And yet she knew every single one of her mother's friends knew.

She sighed heavily as she finally found the right room. Once again she was asking herself why she was standing where she was. There had never been another instant when she had gone to these lengths for someone that she had rescued. And here she was being as quiet as she could as she opened the door to the stranger's room. The curtain was pulled back and she could see that Candace was still hooked up to an oxygen mask.

For some unknown reason her heart skipped a beat at the thought. And the ever present thoughts of why she was doing this were flowing through her head. Then there was the soft moan that escaped from the small form in the bed. Kathy made her way over to the bed and without thinking took the woman's hand in her own. There was this jolt of electricity that went far beyond a simple static electrical shock. This was something more and it caused the firefighter to drop the small hand immediately.

Green eyes fluttered open and looked into those same blue eyes that she had seen through the clear visor. _It's her! I didn't know it was a her but of course it was a her! She rescued me! She's the one I've been dreaming about all night long. It has to be her._ "Hello?" It was hard to get the word out with the mask upon her face. "You saved me." There was a solo tear of joy that ran down the petite blond's face. There was also a smile that could be seen through the fogged up plastic mask.

Blue eyes blinked. _This is too personal! This is unprofessional! This can't be happening. And yet it feels like I've saved her before. You have to get away, Scolari! Now!_ "Just part of the job." With that the raven haired beauty turned on her heels and was gone before Candy could say anything more. Her green eyes just blinked and wondered who her knight in shining armor was and where exactly they had met before. And more importantly she wondered when they would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathy hated days like this. It wasn't that it was almost noon or that there wasn't a cloud in the sky or that the temperatures were high for a week before Thanksgiving, it wasn't because she was on her way to the Scolari family dinner that she hated more than words could say. It was because it was her day not to be on call for a fire. They rotated and got a day off once a week so that they weren't on call twenty four hours seven days a week.

Still she was on the open road which she loved. Once again she had hopped onto her motorcycle and tried to clear her mind of thoughts that she didn't understand nor felt she could ever understand. Not since her brother was alive had she had a connection to anyone. Her mother had divorced her father and taken to numbing herself with Alcohol and yet wanted these family dinners. Her father had remarried his therapist of all people yet she was an ok person. Her older brother had married his high school sweetheart and had two adorable kids.

But none of them were people that she would turn to even though they were blood related. Before the fire that took her brother's life and left her with scars that were visible and those that were not, the only family member that she really wanted anything to do with was her younger brother. Of course there was a part of her that blamed and always would her parents and her brother for what had happened. They had all left them alone when they needed them the most and in the end it should have been her that should have saved him. That was why she blames herself the most.

The firefighter sighed heavily as the high sun was beating down heavily on her leather clad body. The sun reflected off from the mirrored sunglasses that she wore. Everything was to cover something up on her. The clothing hid her scars though they had faded over time. The sunglasses hid her eyes should she slip just once and let her emotions get out. And her mind was now programmed to hide every bit of emotion that she had.

That was until two nights ago when a routine fire turned into something anything but routine for the raven haired woman. She signaled a right turn aand she was now heading to the downtown area from the open country of route 82. Her mind drifted back to that night. She had gotten the page and though she was spending time with her brother it was a relief. Being a firefighter was her life. Without it she had nothing. Her family was only a blimp. And dealing with them like she was today really wasn't how she wanted to spend a Saturday afternoon.

It was all unfolding as the typical family day would. Tomorrow would be more of the same unless a fire was to pull her away. Only this time it would be needless hours spent with her father, her step mother and her brother's family. That was how she spent most if not all her weekends and it was getting to be too much for the tall woman. Easing up just a little on the gas she coasted around a corner her mind immediately dreading where she as heading as it had been all day.

And then there was this feeling. It was something she was so unknown with she could not name it if she tried. And yet there was a familiarity and her covered blue eyes scanned the street that she was southbound on. There was a blur of golden hair made all the brighter by the sun that shown down with an intensity that paled in comparison to the sensations that were bombarding her hapless brain. The raven haired beauty swallowed several times trying to get her mind back on the road.

The longing that was left in the wake after just having gone by the petite woman baffled Kathy. She had never felt any attraction, any pull or any need for any other human being at least not since her brother had died. It was like that part of her had died right along with him. Oh her mother had attempted to fix her up with men. Her sister-in-law had even discreetly sent her on a blind date with a woman. While that had been less of a disaster as the ones with the men it had still been painful.

Painful in the sense that the firefighter was just not equipped emotionally to deal with her family let alone strangers. That had died right along with her brother that fateful day fifteen years ago almost to the day. The light changed suddenly and it brought the tall woman out of her memories that as always tended toward the dark side. There was one exception to that rule and it had just occurred just two days ago. This thought confused her even more and a horn from behind her brought her out of her stupor.

For once her tires squealed as she took off to leave not only the idiot that had been beeping at her but also the feelings that were plaguing her. As always it would be difficult enough to deal with her family let alone try to decipher all these new and strange feelings. Feelings were something she would just rather push way deep down and not have to worry about and would not have to worry about except for the irritating emotions brought on by the petite blond.

Kathy pulled into the driveway of her mother's rather small house. Her parents had sold the house that she had grown up in and purchased new ones that were across town from one another of course. The house was of all one level and only contained two bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room combination and a small living room. It made the already claustrophobic firefighter's palms itch just thinking of going into a space so small and that would contain five other people.

And that would be if her mother was not playing matchmaker. It had been months since her mother had attempted to set her up with someone. It was usually someone from the hospital although as of late there had been a few that surprised the tall woman. It had made her wonder where exactly it was that her mother was meeting some of the men that she insisted her daughter get to know better. To her it had seemed that they had just come to get a free drink or two.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she went through her routine of taking care of her helmet, gloves and the machine itself. That included wiping down the front of the powerful machine lest any bugs try and take permanent residence. With a click the storage unit just on the back of the motorcycle told her that everything was secure except of course her fragile emotional state. _Damn I can't believe I'm letting one person get to me so much. And a freakin stranger that I only know her name and nothing else!_

_That's not exactly true now is it._ Kathy began to make the short trek to the door knowing that at any moment that her niece and nephew would be pouncing on her. They and kids like them were honestly the only things that in life other than being a firefighter that gave her joy. Though at times it was hard to look at her nephew not because of how he looked but because he was almost the same age and therefore the same size as her brother that was now up in heaven.

_You know how much she weighs. You know how it feels to hold her in your arms. You know how it felt to look into those frightened green eyes. You know that she wanted you to stay that night. And you know that there is something about her that you can't explain. Mostly because you are a person that is so devoid of emotions you are basically an android._ Kathy smiled at the last part of the thought as that was what some of her coworkers called her and she actually enjoyed it.

"Aunt Kathy!" The front door swung open just as the raven haired woman got to the small concrete porch. Two voices in unison kept calling her name and the strong woman braced herself for what she knew was going to come next. Sure enough it wasn't long before a little four year old boy and a seven year old girl were launching themselves at their favorite relative. The fact that she was so close to the two youngsters was something that her brother hated. He wanted better role models at least emotionally for his kids.

By the time that Kathy made it into the small living room she had one small form on one hip and the other small form on the other hip. They were fighting to see who could get their arm around their aunt better. This actually put a smile upon the raven haired woman's face. The smile could light up an entire room it was so amazing. When her gaze met her brother's she reluctantly put her two charges down. "Why don't you go play for a bit while the adults talk?"

It was really the last thing that she wanted to do. If she had her way she'd be wherever the children were. But she had received 'the look' from her brother and knew that if she were to find either of her sister-in-law's face or her mother's she would be getting a similar if not the exact same look. Another long sigh escaped her and once again the stoic look was upon her face. It was there to mask just how annoyed at the prospect of an afternoon with her adult family members really was.

As Kathy's cold blue eyes scanned the room she cringed inwardly. There were two love seats on opposite walls and two recliners with a stand between them that faced the corner fireplace and the television in the middle of the room. The other corner held her mother's desk that had a laptop and printer on it. _Six places to sit. Mother, Justin, Amy, the kids and now who do we have here._ The disgust was building up inside as she made out a new face. _Damn! She's done it again!_

Amy was probably the safest person to sit next to but she was already practically in her husband's lap. Kathy's sister-in-law was actually a very pleasant person and was one of the few that could actually get the firefighter to smile. Of course that was on very rare occasions. This was not going to be one of those times though she knew that the brown haired woman would do her level best as always. It was her sweet voice that broke the silence. "Why don't you have a seat next to Seth?"

_Seth? Sounds like an old man from Maine or something. Really mother?_ The heart hardened woman looked over the man that was her mother's latest attempt at giving her a 'much needed' social life. He had to be in his mid to late forties. His copper colored hair was already thinning and a small bald spot was on the very top of his head. His stomach protruded over his belted black jeans and strained against the buttons of his pink cotton shirt. It was very noticeable that his eyes were already a little glassy.

Kathy shook her head and instead took the other available recliner although that put her very close to her mother. Frances Scolari looked a little like her only daughter with the exception that she was a good almost four inches shorter. Her hair was the same raven color but her eyes were brown. The body that went along with the almost five foot seven inch frame was thinner than it should be and already the firefighter and her brother suspected that was because she was an alcoholic among other things.

Justin Scolari, Kathy's older brother by five years was almost a mirror image of their father. He was just over six foot tall and was well muscled. Being a producer and distributor of his own homemade beer accounted for that though it had started while working for his father's construction company. The young Scolari watched his sister and ran his hands through his sandy blond hair impatiently. His brown eyes that he inherited from his mother were going from her to the man on the other side of the room.

When it came to being stubborn there were none as stubborn as the Scolari family as a whole. That was part of the reason for the divorce. It seemed neither would relent and admit that no one was truly to blame or that either was a bad parent. And yet the arguments about who had wanted to go and stay had gone on for over a year before the divorce had been sent in motion. Of course the most stubborn of those would be the firefighter not even acknowledging the fact her brother was trying to get her to engage the middle aged drunk on the loveseat.

That was when Franny took the bull by the horns. The older raven haired woman stood up and went to the kitchen. It took a few moments but when she returned she had a tray full of drinks. First she served Seth what looked to be a scotch, then Justin and Amy received darker tinted drinks and finally she stood in front of her daughter. The glass that looked like water but Kathy knew it was vodka that was placed on the coaster by her mother's chair. A glass with a dark carbonated substance was set next to the firefighter's place. "Thanks, Mom."

Franny's eyes were already glassy as well but she managed a smile. "So you do know manners." The woman held the tray loosely at her side her other hand somehow finding her hip. While supposed to be intimidating it really only looked comical to the taller younger woman. Somehow Kathy managed to keep the smirk off from her face due to both the way her mother stood and the comments about lack of manners. "You could at least say hi to our guest."

Kathy's already fragile nerves were almost coming to an end now. She took a careful sip of the beverage her mother had given her to make sure that there was no alcohol involved. Even before she had become a firefighter she had sworn off drinking seeing what it had done to help destroy a tentative marriage on both sides but since her chosen vocation often had her at accidents that involved drinking it had strongly reinforced such a vow.

The firefighter sighed heavily as she spit the liquid back in the tall glass and slammed the glass down almost breaking the thick crystal. "In this family I think that the children have the best manners." Her blue eyes went from her mother's brown ones and to the glass. _Think you can pull one over on me? I don't drink and therefore am very sensitive to the taste of alcohol. Same goes for smoking. Can't you even take a shower after a night at the bar?_ "You know where I'll be unless I can just leave."

Franny somehow, though still holding the tray against her side managed to get both hands on her hips. It really was comical seeing the shorter woman trying to intimidate her daughter. There were very few people that could do that. The firefighter's father that had a six foot five frame and usually weighed close to three hundred pounds came to mind. But that was really it except for anyone who attempted to get emotionally involved with her. "When you were a little girl you were so sweet. What happened to you?"

Anger flared in the blue eyes and both hands instantly clenched into a fist. Speaking of when she was a child was off limits. Anyone with half a brain knew this. To the firefighter that little girl that had existed had died along with her brother and a new Kathy was born. This new little girl was lost with the exception of anytime that was spent at the fire station. Her breathing instantly picked up and she heard a barely audible yelp coming from the loveseat. That caused a feral smile to be upon her lips.

After breathing for several moments trying to get her anger under control, Kathy managed to unclench her hands and keep them dismissively by her sides. "I think at least three if not four of us in this room know that answer." Instantly the older woman realized her mistake and tried to say something. "Don't. I've heard it all before from you." Without another word or without a look at anyone in the room the firefighter was off to see where her niece and nephew were.

They were in the second bedroom which was more like a playroom for the twosome. Her nephew was playing a video game by himself and her niece was playing with some kind of dolls. Neither really appealed to the raven haired woman but this was why she had come and this was what she was going to do. She knocked on the door frame to get their attention. Once again she had two small creatures attached to her this time one on one leg and the other on the other leg.

Just like that she felt the anger that she had felt at her mother draining out of her now relaxing body. "Adult time is over. Who wants to play?" There were squeals of delight from the youngsters. "All right let's see…" Kathy feigned as if she was concentrating on what they were going to play. That was when her hands shot out getting a good tickle on each little one before they managed to head for the bed. "I think we need to learn strategic planning."

Of course the two were too young to understand the words but Kathy was enjoying this a great deal. "I'll explain." She made two swift strides of her very long legs and was on the bed pinning both her niece and nephew to the bed. "By strategic planning you have to think ahead. You made it easy for me to get you." After a quick tickle session she pulled back and looked into smiling eyes. "You let your old aunt capture you, didn't you?" Two innocent faces were smiling back at her. "I'll get you for that."

The tickling session went on for several minutes Kathy allowing for them to catch their breaths before she would start in again. The twosome would try and get their aunt but she was well too covered in her usual black leather. This went on for quite a while until it happened. Everyone once in a while an accident would happen. In this case Kevin had managed to get his aunt's sleeve up almost to her elbow. Kathy stood up quickly and pulled the sleeve down.

Unfortunately it had been long enough for the little boy to see something that Kathy tried so hard to keep hidden from not only the world but from herself. The scars had faded since she was only eight years old but they were still there. And in her tormented mind they were as thick and bright and angry as they had been since she was a little girl. "Did I do something wrong?" There was a fear in the young boy's face that managed to get the firefighter's attention.

"No, pal." Somehow Kathy managed to get herself under control enough to first ruffle his black hair and then the brown hair of his sister. "It's not you. You could never do anything wrong. I just remembered that I have to go. I'll see you hopefully soon. Maybe tomorrow at Grandpa's if I don't have to work." Quickly she leaned down and kissed each of the twosome before she made her way to the living room with her usual purpose. "I'm out of here mother. I'll see you when I see you."

As always she never waited for goodbyes or hugs and definitely not for kisses. She knew that all eyes were on her and she really didn't care. All that she cared about was getting away from everything. It was time to hit the open road again. Maybe drive until she could drive no more. Maybe stay in a hotel overnight before she returned home. Yup. Running away and getting lost were the two things that she was the best at. The only place she knew of as home was six feet under.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure that you are up for this?" The dark skinned woman that was just slightly taller than the storeowner asked for the fifth time. The taller woman could be termed as pleasingly plump but still looked very attractive with her long dark hair painstakingly braided and swept up into a ponytail. The woman stood behind the counter of the café portion of 'The Reading Café'. She pushed her glassed back up and smiled sweetly at her boss.

Candy just laughed. All her employees seemed to respect her and even considered her a friend. That was why her day manager asking was not annoying her at all. "I just have a little bit of burning in my lungs and it's only when I breathe too deeply." She put her hands up to keep her friend from saying anything more. "Becky, honestly I'll be just fine. It's not like I will be running after the kids. I'll just be reading them one of the stories I wrote myself. Now that makes me a tad bit nervous."

"Pshaw!" Becky was once again having to push her lightweight glasses so that they fit a little more properly. It was a bit annoying but it happened all the time and she was used to it by now. "That should be the least of your worries. No matter if it's one you bring from the store or one of your originals those kids can't help but eat it up. Trust me my friend." The tinkling of the bell caused them to both look. Instantly the dark skinned woman wished she was in the back. "I'll be here if you need backup. Just relax about the kids."

The petite blond let out a breath in frustration. It had been two days since she had been caught in the fire and her father had called her three times a day. Today she had decided to ignore the phone calls. That was a mistake as not only was her father standing there but also his girlfriend. His much younger girlfriend that for some reason Candy disliked with a passion. The extremely tiny woman was not much older than the bookstore owner and one of the few people that she could just not stand.

"Thanks for both the vote of confidence and the offer to be my backup." Candy's green eyes got a sad faraway look in them as she remembered the day that her father had sat her down and told her the news. For some reason every time that she saw her father's girlfriend it reminded her of being told about her mother's accident and the fact that she had not survived. A tear threatened to escape but the petite blond somehow kept it together. "You might want to have 911 on speed dial."

That got a chuckle out of her manager and it helped release some of the tension that instantly had built up in her body whenever she saw Gina Edwards. Her green eyes instead found the pair that was brown in color. Robert 'Bobby' Kane was a fairly big man at five foot nine and around two hundred fifty pounds. The mechanic had a very concerned look on his face as he approached his oldest child. "I'm glad we finally got to see you."

Without giving any time to give a response or even prepare herself, Bobby had her engulfed in a bear hug. The man was known for his affection and it was what had gotten her through the fact that she had lost her mother while being at the tender age of six. After realizing from the muffled gasping noises that his daughter could not breathe, he pulled back and looked her up and down. There were still some butterfly bandages on the temple of her head but other than that there were no visible signs.

In fact her short blond hair had been covering the bandages but had gotten mussed when her father had taken her into a hug. "Well aside from that mark on her temple there you look good." His big paw like hands kept a tight grip on her shoulders knowing that she would probably try to get away from his girlfriend. That was something he was still working on after all these years. "Don't tell me you are working today."

Though she was small and petite Candy was a lot stronger than she appeared. The blond managed to break free from her father's grip. Her back was turned away from the woman she loathed so that she would not do something stupid like slap the woman silly. No one saw the looks that the slightly older woman gave her and that was only part of the reason that she didn't like her. "Ok. I won't tell you that I'm working. But I do have to go. I'm running late for the hospital."

As soon as she said the words she regretted them. Instantly her father had stiffened and he was attempting to take her arm as she made her way to the back of the store where her office was. Faster than her father she made her way to the door and shut him out. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her father or explain how she had misspoken in the sense that she had not told the entire story. Quickly she took hold of her faded stone washed blue jean jacket that matched the tight pair of jeans she was wearing. The white turtle neck shirt finished out her attire quite nicely as it was also figure hugging.

Taking a deep breath as there was a pounding on the door, the petite blond opened the door. Brown eyes fixed on the petite blond. She held up her hands and pushed the man out of her way. "It's not for me. Today is the third Saturday of the month. That means I got to the hospital and read stories for the children's ward." Her eyes met the almost black ones of her father's girlfriend. Immediately the woman backed out of her way. _Smart move. I'm so not in the mood for you today._ "I'll see you later, Dad."

Without waiting for the man to answer, Candy made for the door. She had almost made it when another familiar figure was standing in her way. _Oh great! Go from Gina that goes for older men to my sister who goes for anything that has a pulse._ The bookstore owner soon found that she was cornered between her family members. _I should have stayed in bed today. I really, really should have stayed in bed today._ "Hey, Sis." _Don't say anything more and maybe you can get out of here._

"You going somewhere?" When Candy nodded her head that brought a smug look upon her face. "You avoiding her?" That got a roll of the green eyes. "Hey, I don't blame you. Not my favorite person but I still don't know why she bugs you as much as she does." Looking over her sister's shoulder she saw her father and the woman in question racing toward the door. "I'll hold them up. But you know you're gonna owe me big time, right?"

Once again the green eyes were rolling. While she loved her sister, after all she was in some ways her only family left outside of her aunt and her father there were things she really didn't like about the younger woman. The way that her father just gave in to the woman even though she was old enough to take care of herself irked her. "Thanks. And it always seems I owe you. Maybe someday it'll be you that owes me."

Candy wasted no time waiting for a response instead just took off. She thought she could hear something like 'that'll be the day' but could not be sure and really just didn't care. Right now what she cared about was getting to the hospital on time. There were all sorts of children waiting on her. Some were lucky to be in just for a day or two and then there were the long term patients. To the petite blond it didn't matter as long as they were there she would do her best to entertain them.

Though her car was just around the corner and she was running behind Candy decided that it was a perfect day for a walk. As long as she didn't run into too much traffic she would be perfectly all right as the hospital was only five blocks away. The bright noon sunshine shown down on her and she shook her short blond locks. As she did it seemed that her beautiful hair was able to catch every ray of sunshine that fell from outer space.

The roar of a motorcycle caught her attention up at the corner. Quickly she made her way something drawing her like a moth was drawn to a flame. The beautiful black Harley was leaning slightly as the rider was waiting for the light to change. The driver was dressed totally in black leather and had mirrored sunglasses on. The long dark braided hair was escaping from under a black helmet that had a purple wolf upon it.

Candy came to an almost run to try and get to the light before it turned. She cursed under her breath when she saw the light change to green. Yet the motorcycle still remained there the rider seeming to be looking right at her and yet there had to be too many people for the person to be seeing her properly. The honking of a horn startled both rider and pedestrian and there was almost the instant sound of rubber being laid to asphalt.

The petite blond stared after the motorcycle for a moment. She had to wait for the light to change once again as she was headed in the other direction. Even when the throng of pedestrians began to move the storeowner hesitated to move having turned around to stare after the leather clad person she just knew had to be a woman. In fact for some reason she was almost certain that it was the woman that had rescued her and then mysteriously had shown up at the hospital.

Finally the small woman that was lost in the crowd of people decided that it was time to give up on this unknown figure and get her head into where she was needed at the moment. Though going back to the hospital made her think of that night that she had stayed for observation. One moment she was dreaming of the woman that had carried her out to safety and the next minute the woman was standing right in her doorway.

But then those blue eyes had gotten this sad look in them. It had saddened Candy to think that anyone could be that unhappy. Then when she had spoken trying to get her to come closer the woman's face went from sad to terrified in less than the beat of a heart. The petite blond remembered reaching out to the woman wanting nothing more than to give her hug and make her feel better. While it was her nature to want to make people feel good this was something different.

The noise of the busy Saturday street moved to the background of her thoughts. Instead she was thinking of that image of a woman that looked almost like a child she was so frightened. Candy sighed as her thoughts turned to other thoughts of the woman knowing that was a dangerous thing. Living in the south she tended to keep the fact that she was a lesbian to herself not that it would matter much where she lived. While most people were tolerant and accepted her as a person there was a fear of people that were not as accepting that plagued her.

Yet her thoughts kept going back to those blue eyes and those lips. The eyes were hypnotic and were just drawing her more and more to her. Then there were those luscious lips that she could spend hours getting to know. Then there was the body that had been incased in the black leather. The sound of the leather rustling as she moved was enough to drive the woman insane. _I bet that leather is as soft as the skin that it is covering._

Candy slammed into the doors of the main entrance to the hospital forgetting that they were not automatic like the ones at the emergency room entrance. Stunned for a moment it made her come back to her senses at least for a moment. It was like she was on automatic pilot as she went to elevators. Images of the very beautiful woman just would not stop flowing through her mind. It was more than just the images though. It was truly as if she'd known this woman before.

The dinging of the elevator caused her to get her head back into the present. There were also the screams of the children that were already gathered in the main visiting lounge. Her padded stool was waiting along with a bottle of water. The clock above the entrance said that it was just after noon and she cursed herself for being late. It was one of the things that she prided herself on was being punctual though she was also flexible. It was an interesting conflict in her personality.

Several hours later, a very hoarse petite blond was on her way out of the hospital. Her mind was once again drawn to the tall dark and extremely gorgeous firefighter. No one had ever affected her like this woman already was. She could only imagine what it would be like when they actually met. If they met. But of course they would meet. It was their destiny, wasn't it? Candy chuckled at herself for having such fantasies. And yet…

Her cell phone went off just after she had crossed the first block as she made her way back to her store/residence. Sighing heavily she looked at the caller ID expecting to either see her father's name or her sister's. To her surprise it was her aunt. The one that had married and moved off to Europe. The one that had left her the store. The one that had been like a mother to her growing up. The one that had in her mind saved her life.

"Aunt Irene!" Now her day was getting better. While always reading to the children made her happy especially with the standing ovation she had received for her original story, having to deal with her father and her sister had taken its toll. Well her father would be a joy with the exception that he refused to see her alone anymore. And that frustrated her to no end. "How's my favorite aunt?" The smile that was on the petite blond's face could be felt through the phone.

"Honey, I'm you're only aunt." There was a laugh from the other line of the phone. "Me I'm doing pretty good. Me and the hubby are traveling all the time it seems. Can't seem to catch my breath." There was a bit of static on the line and the older woman waited for it to clear before she continued. "In fact we were thinking of making a stop in the states. Do you have any destination in mind that would be good for two old tired souls?"

Another laugh escaped Candy. Her aunt was a bit eccentric and definitely had a great sense of humor. That was part of why she had always loved her. _Even if Mom had lived I bet we would have been close. I think we are kindred spirits in a way._ "You know you just have to stop in Albany sometime. The weather is actually cooling off a bit so it's a perfect time to visit." An ideal popped into her head. "Maybe you can save me from Thanksgiving dinner with her again."

"Now Honey." There was the clearing of a throat on the other end. "Relax. I'm not going to give you the speech. But you really should try and give Gina a chance. It's been how many years they've been together." Quickly she realized that she was indeed about to give the speech and quickly changed the subject. "We'd love to spend the holiday with you. In fact I want to see in person all these changes that you've made to my store."

"You mean my store don't you?" Candy laughed as there was an hmmphing sound coming from the other end of the phone line. "You left it to me. I have the legal paperwork." That got a laugh out of her eccentric aunt. "I have something I want to share with you but not over the phone. And before you go asking me I'm not even hinting until you get here." The petite blond had to pause her walking as she finally hit a light at the wrong time. "I'm hoping to have more to tell than just what I have now."

"You're being cryptic." There was a sound like an airplane landing or taking off and it caused the older woman to keep the rest of the response quiet for a moment. "Well I've got to go catch a plane my dear. I hope that whatever it is you have to tell me has to do with a woman. It's about time that you had some love in your life. Hell it would be about time just for you to get some." There was a loud laugh that floated through the phone. "I won't tell you what your uncle just said."

"I can only imagine." Candy smiled. If her aunt knew the truth she would probably be quite shocked. No one, not even the one that she considered the closest person on Earth knew the truth and that was that she had never 'got some' from anyone other than her own little hand. It wasn't often that she felt the need but when she did she pleasured herself. She was saving herself for the right woman. And that woman she thought was riding somewhere around the city on a black motorcycle. "Have a safe flight. Let me know and I'll have the welcome mat out for you."

That got a laugh and a goodbye out of her aunt. The petite blond put her phone back in its holder. Just as she did it seemed that the wind somehow changed. Or was it there was a different smell in the air. Every single hair on the back of her neck and her arms began to stand up. She was now only a few feet away from her store but there was a feeling that she should turn and look at the busy street. Just as she did the sound of a motorcycle echoed in her head.

Once again there was the woman that was dressed only in black leather. The purple wolf emblazoned on the black helmet was becoming almost like a beacon to Candy. Her steps involuntarily began to make their way toward the roaring machine. Of course there were no corners or lights or any reason for it to slow down and she watched as the tall woman rode off on her black steed. _Well, there goes my knight in shiny black leather. We will meet again. I will know your name. And we will be friends._ The petite blond turned away once the motorcycle was out of sight. _And most likely much much more._


	3. Chapter 3

Kathy awoke with a start forgetting for a moment where she was. It happened every so often, whenever the need to get away arose. While she had not ridden far the previous night, she had still thought that it was safer to stay in the little motel that was just off Route 82 just outside Dawson an almost blip on the map. It got her away from the city and it got her away from people. In fact, she wondered just when the last time that anyone had stayed in the rundown room. But it wasn't the most uncomfortable place that she had ever fallen asleep as she had fallen asleep under the stars many times including a time or two at her brother's graveside.

The firefighter rubbed her eyes and cursed when she looked at the time. It was closing in on ten in the morning. Her father and his wife were expecting her for dinner at around two. It was still at least a two hour drive back to the city and then she would need to shower and change. The tall woman slowly rolled out of the bed and stretched. The ceiling was so low that her fingertips grazed against the tiles of the ceiling causing her to cringe. Quickly she made her way into the bathroom to wash her hands and face. After making herself more comfortable, she quickly gathered her few things and took off for the motel office.

There was no one in sight and she simply put the key into the drop box already having paid cash for the room the previous night. The raven haired beauty took one more look around seeing what she could not see in the dark. If she had seen just how poorly it was maintained, she probably would never have stayed there. And yet it had helped her to clear her mind of the thoughts that she was having about this woman that just would not let her active mind rest. At least that was until last night.

Kathy got her helmet, gloves and sunglasses in place before she woke the sleeping powerful machine that she was saddled upon. The Harley roared to life and kicked up the dirt of the parking lot before the tires met asphalt. In an instant the wind was whipping her braided hair and tickling her neck. There was that freedom that she felt once again as she was making her way throughout the countryside. Part of her wanted to close her eyes and just enjoy the sensation but obviously that was not an option.

The Harley made quick work of the miles that she had ridden the previous night. It was only an hour and a half later when the first houses of Albany were coming into sight. It wasn't long until some of the small businesses were popping up among the homes. As the firefighter went past the hospital she felt a double sensation. The one was weak but familiar. It was the annoyance of her mother as the building was deeply associated with her.

The other one was becoming more and more familiar, even though it had only been about five days since she had first started to have them. It was here that she had discovered the petite blond that she had rescued in the early hours of a Thursday morning. While there was still some kind of connection, it was not that strong. It confused the young woman as she continued on her way back to the fire station. It was her home. She was the only one that lived there full-time.

The firefighter pulled the motorcycle out back of the fire station and pulled into her assigned parking spot. It was quiet which was normal for a Sunday morning. Before she made her way inside, she took the soft cloth and wiped down the black machine and the silver chrome. She took special care to polish the purple wolf that was so much her symbol. If she had her way, she would stay a lone wolf for the rest of her life.

Kathy nodded to some of the guys as they were busying themselves with polishing one of their four fire engines or making sure all the supplies were set for the next call. She climbed the steps two at a time and made her way to the apartment that was at the rear of the building. It was the smallest room but it was also the most isolated and it just seemed to fit the tall woman. The door was opened and she smiled as she knew what that meant. Sure enough, sprawled across the bed was the fire station's mascot.

The Dalmatian's head popped up. When it realized who it was, the dog jumped off the bed and practically knocked its master onto her butt. Kathy bent down just a bit so that she could accept the kisses. "Hey, Rocket." The raven haired woman knelt down and was rubbing the very happy puppy. "You been keeping my bed warm for me I see." Another pat on the head and the firefighter was busying herself with the task of divesting herself of her clothing.

It wasn't long before she was standing under a lukewarm spray of water. It caused her skin to tingle. Or was that the reason? Kathy scrubbed her skin vigorously as that very familiar sensation of a connection started to flow throughout her entire body. She made quick work of her shower and even quicker work of blow drying her hair. It took only a few moments to get dressed and put her long flowing black tendrils into its familiar braid.

The firefighter wrestled with the feelings that she was having as she sat on the edge of the bed absently petting Rocket who had joined her on the bed. His head was lying on her leg and he let out a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl. Her body was craving to seek out what it was that had this kind of effect on her but the heart hardened woman was determined to just sit where she was until whatever this silliness was passed.

After only five minutes, the raven haired woman decided that she could not take the intense feeling of this pull. As she made her way down the hallway, she heard a familiar voice and stopped in her tracks. The woman had only spoken a handful of words to her. The sweet voice was slightly different probably having been affected by the smoke and the fact that she had been sleeping. But Kathy would know that voice anywhere. It was a voice that she had heard many times, but not in this lifetime.

Kathy sighed at the thought. It was so confusing that her head and her heart were beginning to ache. Her head she could understand, but her heart? The firefighter did her usual and she pushed all of the emotions as deep inside her as she possibly could. Slowly she continued down the hallway until she was overlooking the garage part of the fire station. There was a glint of bright yellow that made its way to the main entrance causing the blue eyes to blink several times.

The statuesque figure stood frozen for a moment as the petite figure paused for just a moment in the doorway. It was intriguing to the firefighter to realize that part of her wanted to go after the figure or have the figure come to her. However, the bigger part of her that was terrified of anyone emotionally was relieved when the person continued on their way. Kathy had to stand there for several moments before her heart began to beat normally again.

Now if only her head would clear it would make her feel better. The nudging of a cold wet nose in the palm of her hand woke her out of her thoughts and helped just a bit to push some of those confusing thoughts out of her mind. "How bout a quick walk old boy?" When the nudging increased, the firefighter could not help but laugh. "You're very subtle." Kathy made haste back to her room and retrieved the dog's lead before taking the puppy on a long walk.

"Hey Android!" Before Kathy could make her way out the door, one of the other firefighters was calling to her. "There was this hot blond chick asking bout you." That got one dark eyebrow raised. "She wanted the name of the woman that saved her." That got the other eyebrow raised to match its mate. "Relax, I didn't tell her a thing. She did leave her contact info. If you don't want to tap that hot tail, I'd love a shot at her." That got a growl out of the tall raven haired woman and Ellis knew that he had gone too far. Instead of saying anything more, he pointed to her mail slot and went back to his work.

The temperatures had dropped just a bit and Kathy was glad that she was already dressed in her black leather and the thought of Candy attempting to track her down had her a bit shaken. The sun shown down but still there was a bit of a chill in the air. She was one of those lucky ones that heat nor cold affected. She paused for a moment at the corner before turning and going back the way she came. Looking at her watch told her that she was going to be late for dinner at her father's house if she didn't hustle.

The only reason to go was so that she could hopefully have a little more time with her niece and nephew. Their time the previous day had been cut short because of the fact that Kevin had accidentally pulled her sleeve up enough to reveal the scars. Kathy sighed wondering if she would ever not have them. When she was younger she had been told that they would fade over time but to her, they were as horrific as when they had first happened.

Kathy got Rocket, of course after giving him a tasty treat, settled back in the fire station before making her way to her Harley. Though she would be driving through the bustling city, it would still feel good to have the vibrations of the motorcycle beneath her. About the only thing that would feel better was if that petite blond was on there with her. The firefighter literally smacked herself in the nose as she was putting her helmet on. Luckily it was just a tap but still that was the first time that had happened but it was not the first time an image such as that had entered her mind in the past few days.

The firefighter finished getting her helmet, gloves and sunglasses on before she started the powerful engine. In her mind there were a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and it actually made her smile for a moment. _What in the blazes is wrong with you Scolari? You are fixated on a person. And not just any person but a woman that you saved. This is not who you are. This is not what you do. Remember how it felt to lose him? You can't let anyone touch you._

The motorcycle roared a bit more than was necessary as Kathy pulled into the heavy flow of traffic. It was the after church crowd that she was dodging in and out of as she made her way to the north. Her father lived about fifteen minutes from the fire station so it was going to be a nice little ride. A store caught her eye as she was about to turn the corner. Even though she was going to be late, the firefighter decided that she had time to stop and have a quick look around. There was something about the store that was drawing her.

Kathy found a parking spot around the corner and quickly walked into 'The Reading Café'. She had been past the bookstore/café several times but had yet to stop. The firefighter was an avid reader. It was something she treasured as she remembered how she had read to her little brother before…Her head shook clearing her of the darker memories instead trying to keep focused on the laughter that the stories she read would elicit.

The bell rang out as she made her way in. There was a familiar scent in the air and it wasn't the cappuccino or the sweet nutbread. It wasn't the books or the magazines either. There was something else that she just knew she knew, but how she knew she was not sure. The firefighter was impressed by the layout and the displays. It made it easy for her to find the children's section. It was even easier to find the book that she was hoping her niece and nephew would like as much as she had when she was their age.

The tall lanky form made her way to the counter where a petite red haired man was standing. As she placed the book down she realized the scent was even stronger. She shrugged the thoughts away and paid for her purchase. Part of her wanted a coffee badly. It was one of the few vices that she had. Not only was she a caffeine junky, it usually had to be a sweet coffee that was what would fix her craving. She sighed and gave into her craving purchasing an ice coffee flavored with mocha.

As Kathy made her way out of the door to the café portion of the store, the connection or pull or whatever it was intensified so much that it almost made her spill her beverage. Quickly she shook her head and forced her body to obey her. Taking a sip of her ice coffee, she made a mental note to come back sometime and try some of the other beverages and maybe just one of the sweet goods as the coffee was the best she had ever had. It wasn't long until she was back on her motorcycle and headed to her father's house.

Only a few minutes later she was pulling into the driveway. It was amusing to her just how different her father's place was from her mother's. The two storied home had neighbors so close that they shared a driveway. The backyard was just big enough for a storage shed, a swing set and a treehouse in the lone tall tree. Out front there wasn't really a yard but rather bushes and several tall pine trees to help block out the afternoon sun.

There was a closed in porch that was wonderful to sit on in the early evening hours. It had a double seated swing, a small patio table with matching chairs and it had an old boom box perfect for catching a Braves game during the summer or a Hawks game during the winter. In a way, Kathy envied this house. If she ever wanted a house it would, she admitted as she stood admiring it, be something like this but would rather it be in the country and more isolated. But as long as she was a firefighter, there would be no need for an apartment or a house. After all there was never going to be anyone that she wanted to share her life with so why all the space? Right?

The door to the porch opened and two little figures emerged. They were pushing and shoving one another attempting to be the one that got to their aunt first. A stern voice called after them and Kathy cringed for them. Her brother was a loving father but he was also quite stern especially when it came to his children having anything to do with their aunt. It had been a struggle convincing him to allow her to take them to the local park just a month ago. The firefighter sighed heavily as she braced herself for the mix of emotions she was about to have.

As she opened the door to the porch, the first wave of emotions hit her as did her niece and nephew. She bent down and picked each one up and balanced them on a hip and somehow managed to walk through the inner door. The second wave of emotions hit her hard and she had to really push everything back into its place. To her right was the living room where everyone except her stepmother was waiting for her. It, as it did at her mother's house, felt almost like she was walking into an emotional ambush.

Kathy gently let both children down and kissed each on the forehead before she ruffled their hair. "You know the drill. Grownup time first. Hopefully I'll have time to play before I leave." That got some groans from the little ones but they took off toward the kitchen which would lead them to the backyard. "Don't forget your coats!" Another round of groans was heard as well as two sets of footsteps coming back to put on their light jackets. The raven haired woman winked at each one before they took back off toward their previous destination. When she turned around, she saw a surprised expression on her brother's face. "What? You don't think I care enough to not want them to catch a cold?"

Justin was about to say something when his wife spoke up first. "We know you take very good care of the kids." A grunting sound came out of her husband before he managed to get his gaze off from his sister. "Why don't you and I go see how Lisa is handling everything?" Amy was always the one attempting to maintain the peace even if it was a farce of an excuse. They all knew that Kathy could burn water she was such a horrible cook.

Kathy glared at her brother for a moment longer before giving up on trying to express just what she was feeling. And that struck her odd that she was feeling anything at all. Normally she was just so devoid of all emotions, with the exception of kids and her dog, that she would just let it go when anyone would say anything to her. Ever since her encounter with the petite blond, things were changing. And she was not liking the changes at all. Or was she?

The firefighter felt her normal emptiness once again take over and it comforted her. It was what she was used to. It was what got her through the long empty days. She was far too old to be changing the way that she did things now. And yet there was just a tiny part of her that wanted to change. That was just too weird for her to even think about. "I forgot. I'll be right back." She was glad of the escape as she made her way back outside to retrieve the book that she had gotten her niece and nephew.

After retrieving the present instead of going back inside, she made her way to the backyard where her two favorite people were busy playing. They were taking turns giving each other a push as they played on the swings. Kathy stood there for a moment and just watched them. They were so close in age to the ages that she and Tony were at the time of his passing, it was almost like watching herself and her younger brother. It tore at her heart for a moment before she was able to push those feelings aside.

Tina was the first to spot her aunt and screamed in delight. She didn't wait for the swing to stop as she hopped off. It reminded the tall woman of just how she would do daredevil things when she was her age. It was yet another reminder of just how much the pair was like her younger self and her lil brother. Shaking her head to clear them of the thoughts and the emotions that went along with it, she held out the book in her hand. That garnered more squeals, but this time from both of children.

Kathy sat down on the cool ground not caring if she got dirty or not. Tina was on her right leg and Kevin was on her left. Luckily she had long arms and was able to wrap them around both children and still be able to hold the book. It was a silly book about a cow and how he wanted to jump over the moon. But everyone kept telling him that he couldn't do it. In the end he found a friend that encouraged him to do whatever it was that he wanted and of course he had managed not only to jump over the moon but flew over it as well.

It hit the firefighter just how alone she was at that moment. Oh she had the two munchkins on her lap and Rocket waiting for her at her apartment, but she never had a best friend that believed in anything she wanted to do. Both her parents had tried to talk her out of becoming a firefighter. Justin rarely if ever had a kind word to say to her. The closest she had was Amy and even she was more on her brother's side. Lisa was too much of a therapist first and then tried to be a friend second. It still creeped her out how her father had married his therapist but that was neither here nor there.

As the little ones babbled on about the cow and the sheep that had become best friends, Kathy's mind went to a petite blond lying in the hospital. Her green eyes had begged her to come over. There had been such gratitude and respect there that it had overwhelmed her. Even more overwhelming was the thought of the woman being held in her arms. Blue eyes closed as the memory bathed over her. Perhaps making a friend wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe she should allow herself just one person. Maybe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since Thursday!" Candy was on her cell phone sitting at one of the round tables in the café part of the bookstore. She was sipping on a hot chocolate and snacking on some nutbread. It wasn't often that she indulged in her own sweet treats but today just felt like she needed something a little extra. The petite blond was starting a mission today, one that she hoped that she wouldn't fail at. But first she wanted to make sure her friend was all right.

Sam had been kept in the hospital for twenty four hours like she had been and then simply disappeared. Candy had left message after message but her best friend had never gotten back to her. It had her worried to the point if she had not gotten a response that she was going to track down her friend. That wasn't always an easy thing. When the chef had a setback in life, which was unfortunately often, she managed to disappear licking her wounds. Usually that meant alcohol thus why Candy had been so worried.

"Don't talk so loud." There was a groan that came from the other end of the line and the bookstore owner knew in an instant why it was that she had not been able to get a hold of her friend. Unfortunately Sammy had been out on a bender and was apparently now paying for it. That was a small reason why Candy didn't drink but the main reason was because of her mother's accident. Rain or no if the person had not been drunk…

Candy got her thoughts straight. She hated little reminders of that day so long ago. She hated the rain. While so full of love, she had to admit that there was a part of her that hated as well. But now was not the time for hate. Now was the time for love and compassion. "Sorry." Her voice had become but a whisper. "I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. You are the one that had those nasty black marks on your finger."

The chef shrugged forgetting that she was on the phone and there was no way that her best friend could hear such a gesture. "They said it would have been worse if I hadn't been wearing rubber soled shoes." A yawn could be heard and a groan as the woman stretched thoroughly. "What time is it anyways?" Sam groaned once again as she saw the clock. "My mother is going to kill me for missing church. Anyways, I'm fine. Got to figure out what I'm going to do with no money and owing the banks a ton of money. But as usual I'll bounce back somehow."

"Especially since you have me. Maybe someday my luck will rub off on you." Instantly Candy knew that was the wrong way to term things. While she did love her friend dearly, she never thought of her beyond the friendship they had had since they were five years old. It was difficult to always have to watch exactly what you said to someone you were so close to. Customers and people she did business with was one thing but to always have to be on guard what you said could be taken the wrong way with your best friend was difficult at best.

That got a snort out of the sandy brown haired woman. Deep down she knew that it was just a bad choice of words on her best friend's part, but the other part that was so desperately in love with Candy simply had to grab the chance to tell her friend just how much she meant to her. "I'd love you rubbing anything against me." She could almost feel the blush that was on the petite blond woman's face and had to chuckle softly. That even caused her a little bit of pain.

"Saammm!" Candy sighed heavily truly wishing that her best friend would not push the envelope and just settle for the friendship that she offered. Of course if a tall dark and gorgeous firefighter were to offer only friendship it would be very difficult to keep her hands to herself. That got a goofy grin on her face at the thought of long legs and long arms wrapped around her naked body…Her name being called out rather loudly got her attention. "Sorry. Got distracted for a moment. I'm glad you are feeling better. Come see me at the store. I could use some help if you're interested in a temporary part-time job."

Sam rubbed her eyes and instantly saw how quickly her friend had changed the subject. With a groan she sat up almost regretting it as her stomach threatened to rebel. "I'll think about it." There was a hesitation on her part as she knew that this would deter her constant attempts at taking their friendship to the next level. "You're a true friend. Thanks. I might just take you up on the offer. Have a good day my friend." Without waiting for an answer, she hung up the phone.

Candy stared at the phone for a moment. It wasn't often that Sam would give up and say things the way she had. There was always a bit of flirt to the woman. The petite blond smiled as she put her phone onto its clip. She finished off the last of her treats and took care of the trash. Her day manager already knew that she was going to be off the rest of the day so she only waved at the friendly woman as she made her way out the door her car keys in hand

It didn't take long for her to navigate the streets of Albany and to pull into the parking lot of the fire station. It was a building that she had not been to since she was a child and her one of her grade school classes had a tour. Of course she had been by the building several times and was grateful for what it represented. It gave her a peace just as much as when she went by the police station. These people put their lives on the line to protect and serve and they deserved admiration and respect.

There was one particular firefighter that she would personally like to show her admiration of. Candy chastised herself for those kinds of thoughts. It was already the second time in a span of fifteen minutes that she was mentally undressing the raven haired woman. They had met, if you could call that, only once. There would need to be friendship before they just jumped into bed. That was something that she was adamant about and yet her libido was working overtime it seemed.

As she walked into the fire station, there was this instant recognition. It was like there was someone there that she had known for a lifetime and yet never before in her life had she met a firefighter at least that she knew of other than the one that she sought. As she made her way into the garage area, almost every head turned. That meant that about a dozen men were suddenly ogling her. Instantly she felt a bit uncomfortable but she was on a mission. Some leering by some men was not going to stop her. Now if it had been HER firefighter…

Candy chastised herself for once again letting her libido overtake her. It was unreal how someone she had only had a passing meeting with could affect her totally but she was. Shaking her head to settle her thoughts, she slowly made her way to what appeared to be a desk area. There was a sandy blond burly man sitting on a chair about five sizes too small to actually fit his sturdy frame. "Excuse me." The man looked up from writing something, the pen instantly dropping from his grip. _Great. Another one going to ogle me._ "I'm not sure how to ask this but last Wednesday night/early Thursday morning I was saved from a fire. A female firefighter was the one that carried me out of the burning restaurant."

The burly man stiffened but he hoped not visibly. Ellis knew instantly whom the petite woman was talking about. After all at the moment there were only two female firefighters on staff. Kathy was not on maternity leave and from the vibes that he got off his fellow firefighter she was more into the ladies then the men. But he had never even seen her with anyone so he had nothing to truly judge from. "While we are public servants, I'm afraid I can't give out her name. However, if you want to leave your contact information I'd be happy to give it to our two ladies."

"She was tall and had raven hair…" Candy began rummaging in her small purse. It took a moment but she managed to find her wallet and the business cards there in. "And she had these amazing blue eyes…" The bookstore owner quickly stopped speaking realizing just how her description could be taken especially since her voice had taken on a slightly deeper tone. She was sure that her eyes were giving her away as well. Trying to cover up, she cleared her throat. "Do you have a pen?" The burly firefighter handed her the pen that he had dropped. "Thanks." Quickly she scribbled her cell phone number on the back. "If she's willing, would you have her either call, text or come by the store? I'd be willing to meet her somewhere as well."

Ellis took the card and put it in a slot. Unfortunately for Candy, she could not see that it was labeled with 'Scolari' or she would at least have a last name to go on. "I'll make sure that your information gets to the right person. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Not even having noticed, there was quite the audience gathered around the desk. "There are plenty here that would be more than willing to help you with anything that you wanted or needed." He of course winked at her.

Candy felt the many eyes upon her and turned to look at all the men of varying sizes and in various stages of dress or undress as the case may be. The petite blond swallowed hard. While she knew she was easy on the eyes, it was always a tad bit disconcerting when men were so obvious in their leering. She crossed her arms over her chest and managed at least a little to look intimidating. "I appreciate the sentiment but if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."

The sounds of disappointed groans and a few cat whistles followed her as she made her way toward the exit. Just as she opened the door there was a sensation, pull if you will, that caused her to stop in her tracks. She looked around the lower and upper levels but there were only the men and an empty upper area that she could only assume was their living quarters. Part of her wanted to go up the stairs and see where they led but there were too many eyes watching her.

As she closed the door, she once again felt that overwhelming urge to make her way back into the fire station. Candy sighed and forced herself back to her car. It took a bit but she managed to get from the fire station to the other side of town in less than twenty minutes. Her car was parked with care just outside a restaurant that her father insisted on dining at. If he kept his word and came alone it would be well worth it.

Robert Kane sat alone in a booth in the corner. The restaurant was actually just a diner that was only about two blocks from the garage that the mechanic worked at. In fact, the man lived about five blocks away. His brown hair was a little longer than he normally kept it and he appeared to not have shaven since the last time that the petite blond had seen him. He waved at her and Candy ambled slowly over still apprehensive that 'the bitch' was somewhere around.

Candy smiled a little when she noticed that there were only two place settings. Carefully she slid into the booth across from her larger than life father. Not only was the man nearly six feet tall, he was also quite muscularly built and had a broad frame. The petite blond knew that she got more than her blond hair from her mother. She had gotten her build and from what her grandmother had told her before she had passed on, she had gotten her heart of gold. Of course her aunt was always telling just how much like her only sister her niece was.

Bobby watched as his daughter's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of him alone. That hit a nerve but at the same time he was trying very hard to understand how difficult it must be to see your father with a woman that was only a couple years older than herself. "I'm glad you finally decided to have lunch with me. We've been worried about you." It was disheartening as he could actually see the shudder of her body when his daughter had heard the word 'we'. "Your sister is back in school."

The petite blond knew that he was trying to change the subject. He was trying to make it 'safer' but he just went from the frying pan directly into the fire with bringing up her younger sister. Crystal was, deep down, a good person. But she had been pampered even more than Candy had as the younger Kane was only three when their mother had died. Sometimes the bookstore owner wondered if that was why she acted out, the lack of knowing their mother.

It was not like she herself had the best memories. At six years old, her memories were hazy at best. Oh she remembered a Halloween where Crystal was only about one and she had been about four. For some reason, Candy had wanted to be Smurfette. Just like a trooper her mother had gone out and gotten a Papa Smurf outfit. That was the kind of loving and caring person she was. The world lost a good woman the day that the rain and drunk driver had taken her away. It caused the petite blond to hate rainy days.

Candy studied the man that sat across from her. There were signs of the man that she remembered while growing up. But there was also signs of just how much time had gone by. There were scars from shaving that hadn't been there, just little nicks. The brown hair was getting touches of gray here and there. The lines around his eyes were more pronounced as well. It surprised her very much all these small changes. It had been too long since she had really taken the time to look at her father. "Is that so?"

"Ayup." Bobby rubbed his scruffy face absently. "She's now trying to be a nurse, I think." Now he was rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't keep track of what your sister is studying. By the time she is done she'll be a genius." The waitress finally came over and took their drink and food orders. It brought a bit of a silence between the two. _You were always closer to your mother though you were so young. I don't even know how to talk to you._ "So, how is the store going?"

Suddenly the petite blond was not very hungry. It was a difficult realization, but the young woman was finally realizing that it wasn't necessarily that she was uncomfortable with her father's girlfriend as she was with the man that he had become. Growing up, she had spent as much time as he had allowed her at the bookstore. That had led to a very close relationship with her mother's sister. Aunt Irene had been one of those free spirits and was so full of love it was hard not to want to be like her.

"Actually it's going so well that I might be able to add on some space for storage." Anymore talk was once again interrupted by the waitress bringing their drinks and the food at the same time. _No tip for me for this one._ "I'd like to free up that third apartment for an office/studio." That got a raised eyebrow from her father. She sighed heavily suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here. _Why is it that I have family but don't feel like I have family? I can't wait to see you, Irene!_ "I've been writing children's books off and on for a year now. I'd like to maybe try my hand at a novel."

Bobby eyed his eldest child. He had always thought that she was the one that was the level headed one. However, he was reluctant to say anything against her writing because of their tenuous relationship. "Writing, eh?" Candy took a drink of her soda before nodding. "You always were the creative one of the family." He sighed remembering just how untrue that was. "Well, your mother was the artist. Still have a couple of her paintings."

Candy swallowed hard at the thought of being compared to her mother. It was a good feeling. However, the look that her father had on his face before that told her that he wasn't too thrilled with the thought of her breaking out of her little box. _Definitely going to add this to the list when I try to explain to Irene why I don't spend more time with Dad and especially not with Crystal._ "I have one that she painted of me when I was just an infant."

They ate in silence. This time Candy was glad when the waitress came over and set the two checks on the table. Her father attempted to take both, but she took her own. "I'm doing all right, Dad. I can pay my own way. Honestly." They stood and faced one another. _Next time I think I will let your girlfriend come along. Can't be much more uncomfortable than this was._ "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around. I miss you, Daddy."

Though she was realizing just how much they had both changed, this was her father standing before her. He was the only parent that she had left and it was best if she held on as tightly as she could without suffocating him. The petite blond pulled the man into a hug. They stood that way, a bit awkwardly for a long moment before parting. Candy paid for her part of lunch and took off out the door. Her nape hairs pricked up as once again there was the sound of a motorcycle.

As quickly as she could, Candy got to her car and pulled it to the driveway waiting for the roar of the motorcycle to get even with her. Sure enough, there was the woman dressed in black leather with the helmet decaled with a purple wolf. Carefully she pulled out into the flow of traffic attempting to keep the motorcycle in her sights. Unfortunately the two wheeled vehicle made it through a light that the four wheeled vehicle had to stop at.

Candy cursed as she watched the woman drive away. It was a long light and by the time that the petite blond was able to get her small car moving, the firefighter was well out of sight. Sighing heavily she turned her car around at the first chance that she got and headed back to her bookstore. Only this time she was not going to be the proprietor. Instead she was going to quickly check on things and then go upstairs to her apartment and soak in a hot bath.

The minute that she walked into the place of business, she knew something familiar had been there. She was not sure how long ago but somehow she just knew that the firefighter had been here. The petite blond made her way to the counter where her day clerk looked like he was updating some orders on the computer. The red haired man looked up and smiled at his boss. "Josh, I know this is going to sound kind of funny but was there a tall raven haired woman in here today?"

The red haired man blinked in surprise. It was one of the last things that he thought that his boss would ask of him. In fact, she usually would ask how business had been or how the orders were coming or just about anything business related. To ask about one of the customers and just by their looks? That was definitely and unusual request. His mind went through the day and he remembered. "How could I forget her! She had these amazing blue eyes. She was here, I think shortly around the time you left."

Candy almost cursed out loud. "Thanks, Josh. I'll be in the office for a few and then going upstairs to relax. Just give me a call if you should need anything." The petite blond made her way to the office, her every move being watched by her employee. Quickly the petite blond made her way to the security cameras. Quickly she rolled the tape back to see the tall gorgeous woman enter the store. Even though it was only on tape, the feeling of connection actually caused her arm hairs to stand up.

"Shit!" Candy could not hold in the curse this time as she realized that her black leather friend had paid cash instead of with a credit or debit card. She watched her make her way to the café portion and ordered some kind of iced coffee by the looks of what was made. "She was freakin' here and I missed her! I'm here almost twelve hours a day, seven days a week and one of the few times I leave she comes in. And to top it off, I left at almost the exact same time that she came in."

There was a soft knock on the door and quickly the petite blond turned off the video not wanting anyone to see that she was watching one of her customers, at least not so intently when all they appeared to be doing was spending money in her establishment. Candy stood and made her way to the door and unlocked it. Her green eyes grew big and there was the biggest smile on her face as the person in the hallway engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Sorry to just drop in on you, Sprite." The nickname made the petite blond laugh. Not that she towered over her aunt being only about three inches taller but she had outgrown the nickname when she had entered high school and gone through a growth spurt. "Well this soon anyways. Toldja we'd be here for turkey day and all." The red headed woman held her niece at arm's length away so that she could get a good look at her. "Only question I have for you is, what in the Sam Hill did you do to my store?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I was hoping you'd like what I did with the place." Candy was sitting at the small kitchen table with her Aunt Irene and her husband. It was four days after her aunt had shown up sooner than the bookstore owner had expected and her aunt had said that she hated what she had done with the store. But the adventurous and sometimes eccentric woman was just teasing her favorite niece. "When I took over, there were a lot of losses going on. I had to do something."

Irene took the bowl of mashed potatoes that her husband handed to her. There were all the fixings for a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. It was not the norm that Candy was used to. After her mother had passed away and before her father had begun dating the young slut, er, woman, they had to have every single special occasion dinner bought from a restaurant. Of course most of their meals were either frozen dinners or take out at least until Candy was old enough to cook.

The young preteen had taught herself an assorted variety of meals. Some were healthy and some were not. The only thing that they all had in common was that they were extremely good. Even her friend Sam was a little jealous at how good she was since she was self-taught and her best friend had gone to two different culinary schools. The sandy brown haired woman was a master chef but still could learn a thing or two from her best friend.

"I know there were." Irene gladly took the gravy from her niece. It wasn't often that she or her husband got a home cooked meal and it was even rarer when she was treated to the petite blond's wonderful cuisine. "I tried to let you know that. I felt guilty about leaving you in the shape I did, but I did leave you a little money as well." The fiery redhead took a sip of her fruit juice. Normally she and her husband drank wine with their meals but out of deference to their hostesses aversion to alcohol they had chosen the sweet nectar instead. "I honestly don't know how I kept it open as long as I did. It must be that magical touch of yours."

The petite blond was chewing on a very succulent piece of turkey. The meal had been a last minute thing as she had hoped her aunt was coming for the holiday but had almost been resigned to eating with her father and his girlfriend. That most likely would have meant her sister as well. That was something that she just didn't have the energy or the patience for. After her lunch with her father, she realized she just wanted to be by herself.

Well, that was not exactly true either. Candy would love to have these visits from her aunt more often. But what she really wanted was to be in a relationship. And not just any relationship as she wanted to be in love. And that really didn't describe it either. She wanted to find her soulmate. The one that she was meant to spend eternity with. Something was working on her soul that she had already briefly had an encounter with the woman but now could not get in actual contact with her.

"You owned the bookstore in a different era." The bookstore owner wanted to change the subject away from the store, not that she wasn't proud of what she had accomplished. It was just that, of anyone it was her aunt that was the one that just simply got her. They rarely if ever had not seen eye to eye. That was why it had at first taken her by surprise when she had thought her aunt was upset by the shape of the store. "It's now all e-books and downloads and all that. I just had to come up with a way to offset the losses and still give those that want actual books the chance to get them. Even then a lot of ordering is now done online."

The older woman sighed. Technology had never really interested her. Of course she had had to have the computer to be able to order the books that she sold and keep track of what she had in stock. And it was nice nowadays to not have to call if all you wanted to do was to let someone know where you were or where you were going. Sending a text or e-mail was quite convenient and yet was still so impersonal. "I hate the impersonality of it, all this online ordering. I like talking to a real person who knows about what they are selling."

Candy almost laughed when she heard this. Her aunt was quite out of touch these days. Almost any online site now had live helpers if need be or at least the bigger businesses did. But she was not about to keep on the subject. She got the feeling that the older woman was looking to talk about what they were discussing as the redhead was getting on a plane the last time that they spoke on the phone. Even then she had felt the firefighter's presence.

"There are a lot of things I would like to do on a personal level." Her uncle almost choked on the turkey leg that he was enjoying. So much so that he actually turned a little red. Without a word, the man made his way into the bathroom. "I didn't mean to embarrass Uncle Max." Her worried green eyes kept an eye to where the short frumpy man had disappeared. As fast as he moved, she wondered how the toupee on his head had managed to stay put or was that a shaggy small dog on there?

Irene burst out laughing. That got an eyebrow raised from her niece. "Oh hell! I love it that you embarrassed him. I love the old bird but sometimes he can be an old fuddy duddy." The redhead swirled her juice in its glass. It seemed that her niece had something on a very personal level that she wanted to talk to her about. It was then that she remembered the cryptic conversation that they had the last time they had spoken on the phone. "Now that we are alone, spill!"

The petite blond blinked a couple times. She forgot sometimes just how quickly her aunt cut to the chase. It was quite refreshing from how most people were including her father. Of course her sister was a lot like her aunt in that regard. However, Crystal was also usually rude about it. Irene was just quick to make a point or ask a question. "Well, not sure if you remember our conversation." Trying to find the right words she stalled by taking a sip of her fruit juice.

The redhead could see that her niece was having a little bit of a problem either finding the right words or the courage to say what was on her mind. Usually Candy was quite self-confident so it must be wording things right. "Of course I remember." Irene leaned forward so that she was leaning on both her arms on the table. "You, my dear niece, are usually so straight forward." Now she leaned her head on her chin as if contemplating her words carefully. Truthfully she wanted to say what she wanted in just the right way so that her niece was not scared off. And yet her style was more upfront than that. "So spill already."

Now Candy could not help but laugh at her aunt. People like her were rare in the world. She was eccentric but that did not mean that she was not a very good person. That did not mean that she didn't respect other people or what other people thought. It was just that she went about things differently than most and always tried to have fun and see the good in people. That, in a nutshell, was what the petite blond had strived to achieve her whole life.

Her heart was full at the moment with love. It was something that, when her aunt was traveling, that she didn't really feel. The closest was with her best friend but even that was at a level of friendship though Sam wanted more. It was not family and it was definitely not the soulmate that she sought. "Well, I think I told you about the fire." Her aunt looked a little horrified at the reminder but nodded her head. "There was something about the firefighter that saved me."

Now Aunt Irene was looking, not only surprised but quite shocked. When she had hinted that there was a connection that she had made with someone she of course had assumed that it was with a woman. It was at an early age that the redhead had suspected that Candy was more into the ladies then the gentlemen. In fact, she had caught her browsing through the lesbian section on more than one occasion. Plus she had caught her looking at certain magazines and that was when she was only fourteen.

Still, whoever it was that her niece loved was all right with her. There of course were the usual non legal things that would disappoint the redhead. But as far as anything else, she would support her no matter what. Even if that meant not having anything to do with her father, his girlfriend or her sister. "Um, I remember you saying that there was a connection to a woman. Was she the firefighter?" Irene actually hoped so because it would fall into place with the young woman that she knew and loved.

Candy emphatically nodded her head yes. "She came to see me when I was being held for observation." For a moment the petite blond flashed back to that moment. It was still the most surreal and real moment of her life at the same time. "I tried talking to her, but it was like she was scared. I think she was scared of me. But not even sure if it was me specifically or if…" The petite blond sighed heavily trying to express herself as clearly as she could.

Perhaps it was the fact that Irene had lived over thirty more years than her niece. Perhaps it was the fact that she had now traveled the world. Or perhaps it was just that she had always had an instinct when it came to people that came in handy when she was attempting to help them out with selecting a book. But the older woman knew exactly what it was that Candy was attempting to convey. "Or maybe it's people in general."

The petite blond nodded emphatically. Candy really had so far only had a handful of girlfriends and none that had become too serious. Most of them got upset with her when she told them she wasn't ready to move on to the physical side of a relationship. It wasn't so much that she wasn't ready to have sex. That was something that she was inclined at times hence appreciating beautiful women. It was just that she truly wanted to be with her soulmate. The one that she would spend the rest of her life with.

That was a rarity in this day and age and something difficult at best to strive for. But the petite blond was more determined than ever to do just that. "I'm not sure, really." Candy sighed heavily as she tried to put her thoughts in order. That early, early morning in the hospital was a time she dreamed about as well as the rescue itself. Of course those dreams usually led to another kind of flames that had to be put out in another way. "I just know that as soon as I started to talk to her, she got a deer in the headlight kind of look."

"And you were instantly infatuated with this woman." Irene could sense more to the story. But she also knew that her niece was one of those people that if you pushed too hard she would shut down. That was why she had a tentative relationship at best with her father. The man usually pushed and pushed until he got what he wanted. It was how he had gotten her sister to agree to go on their first date. It had not been magical but they had loved one another and for the most part Angel had seemed happy.

Green eyes blinked at her. It was scary just how much her aunt could sometimes see right into her very soul. There weren't many people that could just look at her and 'get it' but that was what Aunt Irene could do. Again she hesitated but not just to get her thoughts in order. Her uncle had made his way back in. She looked at her aunt who smiled her encouragement. "It's more than just infatuation." Another stalling as she took yet another drink of her juice. "It's like we have this connection."

Candy sighed for the millionth time it seemed. It was just so difficult to put into words exactly what she was feeling. "It's almost like I can sense her." That got small little sounds of what she could only guess were of surprise from both older people. "There has been more than once that I've been walking down the street and I feel it before I hear a motorcycle and I am almost certain that it is hers. Then the night you arrived I had tried to find her at the fire station. When I got back here, I swore she had been here. Sure enough, she had bought a children's book and an ice coffee. With cash of course so that was no help."

Irene almost laughed at her niece. Not about feeling this connection with someone so much so that she could sense her. It was because she was so frustrated that she had yet to meet the woman other than while she was half out of it in the hospital. It had to be aggravating to be so close to what you wanted and at the same time have it to be so far out of reach. What do you say to someone that was being denied something that seemed like what you had been waiting your whole life for?

The redhead could read between the lines. Candy had basically just about come out and said it. The younger woman was so far gone over this firefighter already and yet she had yet to properly meet the woman. "Well, your uncle and I are going to be in town for another week or so. Perhaps we can help you find this evasive young woman. After all, I'd like to personally thank the woman that saved my favorite niece from possibly really bad injuries if not even death itself."

Candy considered her aunt's offer for several moments before she sighed and decided it couldn't hurt to have her favorite relative helping her out. Of course the fact that her aunt had married a man that had won the lotto without even knowing he had put numbers in helped a great deal. Imagine find a winning lotto ticket in your jacket pocket. Money always seemed to open doors that remained closed to everyone else. "I don't want you to embarrass her. She seems very nervous and I don't think she considers herself a hero."

"Well if that is true, I like her already." A blond eyebrow rose in question. "Not only did she save your life and from how you tell it quite easily, she also does it not for the fame or for the ladies." Candy could not help but laugh once again at her aunt's choice of words. "What?" Irene shrugged and stood. She stretched having had enough turkey and stuffing. "I think there was something in the turkey. I'm as tired as if I traveled for twenty four hours straight. What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?"

The petite blond thought about it. Usually she went to the hospital to read to the children that could not go home. But with her aunt here she was wondering if she should play the good hostess and stay at home. Then an overwhelming feeling hit her. It was that pull that she had been feeling only whenever she was around the raven haired woman. But that was unlikely, wasn't it? She shook her head and tried to get the feeling under control but she was having little to no luck.

The bookstore owner felt like she was going to hyperventilate with all the sighing she was suddenly doing. It was just that she was as confused as ever even after talking to the one person that she knew understood her completely and would support her no matter what. "Well, I usually go to the hospital at around seven on Thanksgiving Day to read to the children that can't make it home to be with their family. But since you are here…"

"Nonsense my dear." Irene had made her way to the nice long comfortable leather couch that she had bought at an antique store just before she had left the store and therefore the apartment to her niece. It was gratefully just as comfortable as she remembered. "You go. We'll stay here and rest for a bit. When you get back, we'll have dessert. I know how much the kids mean to you. If I weren't so tired, I would go with you. This old bird is tired after eating your wonderful meal."

"Thanks." Candy made her way over and kissed her aunt on the forehead. "Thanks for everything. I hope you know just how much I appreciate you and Uncle Max." The petite blond leaned down and let herself be engulfed into a bear hug. She whispered into her aunt's ear. "To tell you the truth, I have this feeling that I'm supposed to be there. That maybe tonight is the night." She pulled back to see twinkling green eyes staring back at her. She winked and quickly got her coat and her car keys. The night might be full of clouds and the chance of rain but it was also full of possibilities.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kathy looked around the table surprised that she was here and even more surprised that her mother, father and stepmother were all getting along somewhat. Granted everyone had been easy with the alcohol so far but usually whenever you got the three elder Scolaris in a room it tended to lead to knock down drag down fights. There had actually been a couple of Thanksgivings in the past that neighbors had to call the police because the fights gotten so loud but luckily not physical.

Though one year, and Kathy had to smile at this, there was a bit of hair pulling. If the firefighter had to have put down bets she would have sworn her mother would have won. But her stepmother was quite feisty. It took her brother and her father to separate the two women and her sister-in-law to calm them down after putting them in different rooms. It had been very entertaining with the exception that the children had been there to see the adults behaving so poorly.

The raven haired beauty took a sip of her juice. It was one of the safe things for her to drink when she was around her mother. She could not understand why her mother kept trying to get her to have alcohol. Perhaps she thought it would loosen her up. Perhaps since it was her crutch in dealing with life she felt her daughter needed it as well. Whatever the reason she was going to begin bringing her own beverages so that she didn't have to worry about it. Perhaps she could stop by that bookstore/café and get another of those addictive iced coffees. That thought brought a slight smile to the firefighter's face.

Kathy, of course, was sitting at the children's section of the large table in her father's dining room. The two youngsters were busy playing with their food more than they were eating it. In fact, Kevin had quite the little mashed potato castle going while Tina had used hers to make a horse lying on its side. In a way, the firefighter was a bit jealous as she was not much of an artist. She reflected that outside of her job she was not much of anything and it caused her to shake her head sadly.

Not that her job wasn't extremely important it was just that on many levels that her life was empty as it was all that she had besides Rocket. It was really starting to annoy her how much she had been thinking along these lines as of late. Before she had come across that petite blond that she still craved to hold in her arms, thoughts like these rarely if ever entered her mind. She had always felt that her life had purpose which was to save lives and that was good enough.

But perhaps not as she was truly beginning to realize just how alone she was. Kathy's blue eyes blinked as she felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. Now that was definitely something that was not normal for the young woman. Her emotions were so tightly bottled up that the last time she allowed herself to cry was when…Had it been that long? Had it been so long that now that she was trying to remember that she could not?

Of course she had cried as an eight year old mourning for her brother. And there had been a tear here or a tear there when she had visited his grave since then but rarely other than for her lost brother. But to really truly cry, she could not remember if there was a time after she had shutdown emotionally after her brother's death. Even to someone that was more comfortable with not acknowledging their feelings, it was a little unsettling to realize that she had not cried in so long that she could not remember when.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by her brother's sour voice. He was chastising both his children and his sister for the mashed potato artwork. Kathy looked at the plates wondering how she was getting blamed for it, looked at the pair of eyes that did have tears in them and turned to her brother. "And you say I'm a hard a…" The firefighter was glad when she caught herself. Had she swore in front of the children, it would have given her brother fuel which he had enough of that at least in his mind. "They are children. They are like me waiting for the pumpkin pie. With lots of whipped cream. Don't be such a…"

Again the firefighter caught herself before she said something she regretted. This time it wouldn't be a curse word but still it would have been something negative against the father of the young ones. Even if it was her brother and she couldn't stand him most of the time, she would never turn them against him. Sadly, they would be all grownup before anyone knew what was happening. At that point, they could decide for themselves what kind of man their father was.

Kathy sighed wondering why it was that she put up with any of these family gatherings. They had not been family since that tragic day so many years ago. And then, as if answer to the unspoken question, a small hand was on her cloth covered arm. The blue eyes went to the hand and then to the angelic face that was on the body that belonged to the innocent hand. Kevin smiled even though there were a couple of trails of tears evident on his cheeks.

With her free arm, she reached across her body and gently wiped the tears away. Well, her life wasn't totally empty. If nothing else the firefighter had her dog and her many children. That was how she thought of her niece and nephew and of course the many children she would visit around the city. Whether it was her blood relatives or the ones she volunteered with, they were what gave her life a less lonely feeling and it made her feel a lot better.

If Kathy were truly honest with herself, she would realize that she was still lonely. She was lonely beyond the explanation of any words. But she was so far in denial that it would take a miracle for her to let herself realize that she was missing out on something. It was a basic need that everyone has. They have the basic need to love and be loved and not just by your family. The firefighter would soon come face to face with the fact that she was missing something. She was missing the other half of her soul.

Her brother's deep voice was once again cutting into her thoughts. Her blue eyes turned to snowballs they went so cold and white. There was the slightest visible flinching from the older man but he quickly recovered as it was not the first time that he had been on the receiving end of one of the frostier looks that his sister was capable of. His brown eyes were now a dangerous shade of black as the anger was seeping out through them. "I'll raise my children how I see fit."

Kathy stood abruptly and to her amusement her brother actually moved back in his chair. While she could very easily beat the living tar out of him, she would never do that especially in front of her niece and nephew. The training that she had undergone as a teenager had served two purposes. One, she had wanted to know self-defense. But more importantly it had taught her to center herself. And that was how she was usually able to keep a tight rein on her feelings.

Instead of commenting or going after her brother, the firefighter went to the door. She stood there for a moment until she made sure that Tina and Kevin were looking at her. A wink and a smile were given for the youngest Scolaris. Then she was out the door getting all geared up to ride on her large Harley. She knew that she would hear about her hasty exit from her mother but she really didn't care. All that she cared about was the fact that she was out of the oppression that her family caused her to feel.

As she made it to the end of the street and to the stop sign, she looked at her watch to see what time it was. There were several hours yet before she would be going to the hospital. She could always just go back to the fire station. This was one of the more interesting days of the year when people tried to deep fry their turkeys. There were also just the usual mishaps when cooking for large gatherings got distracting. While not on call this year, there was the possibility that she could still help out.

The raven haired woman simply let the motorcycle idle loving the feel of the gentle vibrations between her legs. It was soothing and allowed her to think. There was another place that she could go. It was one where she could get some of the things that had been plaguing her out in the open. It was like her safe haven and oddly she had not been in a couple of days. Then there was the call of the open road which almost always made her feel better.

Kathy decided that she would stop by the fire station just to check in before she took to the open road. She would be careful that she ended up in the one place that both haunted her and gave her solace. With that decided, the vibrations beneath her picked up as the stallion on wheels roared into life and out of its half slumber. The firefighter made quick work of the roads and it wasn't long before she was parking her motorcycle out back in its designated spot.

The raven haired woman heard the nails on the concrete even before she heard the woofs that were soon accompanying them. Had she not been able to brace herself, she knew that Rocket would have knocked her on her ass. As it was, the still growing puppy could reach just above her waist as he attempted to give her not only a puppy hug but also puppy slobbery kisses. "Settle down, you knuckle ball. It's not like I was gone all day."

That got her another woof and caused Kathy to laugh a little. She made her way over to 'the command center' as they termed the desk that a firefighter always sat at. The job was as important if not more important than being out in the field as they were in charge of receiving the incoming calls, planning the quickest route and keeping track of their progress. The man behind the desk had been injured in a fire enough so that he was not strong enough to go on active calls. But he was smart and was a perfect fit for the command center. "Hey, Scolari. Didn't expect you back here so soon."

Kathy only shrugged. There was hardly anyone that could really get the tall lanky firefighter to talk. Even someone she had known since she was a teenager. When she didn't respond, the man pointed out her mailbox and she rolled her eyes. "You know the rules. You need to keep that thing cleaned out." Without waiting for a response, he took the overflowing papers from the small little slit that they considered mailboxes and shoved them into her hands. "And just to let you know it's been a quiet day so far. So just go and enjoy your bloody holiday!"

The blue eyes rolled at him once again but she took the papers and set off to her tiny apartment. She laid her tall frame on the narrow single bed. In fact, her feet came off the edge of the bed when she was stretched out fully. Somehow she had learned to sleep like that. Though it was a narrow bed, Rocket somehow managed to burrow in next to her. The Dalmatian sighed contentedly as he put his head on his paws, already beginning to relax into sleep.

The firefighter was suddenly a little tired. It wasn't unusual after she ate such a big meal. The woman was used to eating a lot of small meals on the go to keep her energy level up just in case there was a fire or a need for rescue at an accident. Before she allowed herself to drift off, she went quickly through her mail. Mostly it was just junk although there were a couple of new regulations she would have to learn. That was when the small business card fell onto her stomach.

It was like she had been struck by a loose coil of live electrical wiring the shock was so great. She had to sit up as the feeling sent her reeling and in the process knocked her mail to the ground and almost poor Rocket as well. Kathy swung her long legs over the edge of the bed and tried to figure out what just happened. The card was laying on the floor with her other mail. Tentatively she picked up the safe papers and put them on her little nightstand. The card sat there and the name stood out almost like a neon sign in the middle of a moonless starless night.

It seemed to be calling to her and at the same time she was scared to touch it again. Kathy took in a deep breath and held it as she had to actually get up the courage to retrieve the small business card. She took it by the edges relieved when nothing happened. Quickly she let the breath out that she had been holding and took the card more securely in her hands. The beautiful face that was the owner of the card flashed into her mind. For some reason, her breath caught.

Kathy studied the name for several more moments before she put it into her wallet. Why she had done that, she didn't know. Normally she would have thrown away someone else's contact information. But there was just something telling her to hold on to it and hold on to it for dear life. The sensations and feelings were getting a bit much for her so the firefighter decided to take a quick shower and change into her motorcycle outfit. She would also be bringing her fire helmet for the kids to see.

After taking Rocket for a quick walk, the firefighter was back out on the open road. She drove around for almost two hours trying to clear her mind. Of course she ended up at the one spot she always seemed to be drawn to. The raven haired woman was kneeling in front of her brother's grave. She'd been there four days ago on the twenty fifth anniversary of little Tony's death. Sometimes it almost seemed like it was yesterday they were in his room and she was either reading to him or they were playing with GI Joes or something along those lines.

But it had been that long and Kathy was now thirty three years old. Here in the sanctity of the cemetery she allowed herself the luxury of not holding her emotions back. The only thing she attempted to keep a tight rein on was crying. It was the ultimate weakness and she hated on those rare occasions she allowed herself to do so. Luckily she was so well trained that it was usually only a tear or two but even that was too much for the firefighter.

"Hey lil bro." Kathy took her already bare hand and lovingly traced the name and the dates as she did every time that she visited her brother. "I still can't believe it's been so long. And now something strange seems to be happening to me." She put her palm on the cold granite letting it absorb the heat from her hand. It sent a chilling coolness up her arm and she smiled sadly. "I've met someone. Well, I've not actually met her."

The firefighter was at a loss to explain what it was she was going through even to someone that was up in heaven and looking down at her. In her heart she hoped that Tony was doing more than just watching. She had hoped, since she was eight years old, that he had passed away such a pure and true spirit that he was an angel. Maybe he was even among the living helping them out in whatever way it was that angels helped the living.

The raven haired woman cleared her throat and tried again. "I rescued her. I held her in my arms. I got distracted in a fire while holding her." Kathy swallowed hard. She had kept all of this bottled up in the week since it had happened. It was not like there was anyone in her life that she could talk to. And though she was always telling her lil brother things, she had not been sure and was still not sure how to handle the situation she found herself in.

"In the over ten years I've been a firefighter, that has never happened before." Instead of kneeling she was now sitting Indian style leaning her arms on her knees and her head on her hands. "Then I went to the hospital to see her that night. That was definitely a big no-no in my book." Kathy rolled her head on her neck attempting to get the knots out of it. The past week had been truly full of emotions both good and bad and they were not what she was used to dealing with and it had her tied up in knots.

"I don't know why I went to her room." Now the firefighter was hugging herself. Partially it was from the slight chill in the air. While it was in the mid-fifties it was still quite cool for the southern girl. But mostly it was from the emotions that seemed to chill her to the bone even though some of them were warm and fuzzy. "I don't know why I picked up her hand." The jolt of electricity was the same as what she had felt when the business card had fallen upon her stomach.

"Then those eyes." Kathy closed her own and her head fell back as if she was remembering something from an extremely long time ago. A time so long ago that it was many lifetimes ago. Another chill ran up and down her spine as she could actually imagine herself in what she would term as a warrior's outfit. There was a sword for both hands and there was a crossbow and its matching quivers on her back. Standing right beside her was the woman from the hospital. She was not exactly dressed as a warrior but seemed to be ready to battle as well as she had two wooden ancient looking sticks.

Just as suddenly the scene shifted. Instead of being a warrior, the raven haired woman had short masculine locks instead of her signature long ones. She was wearing a tuxedo. The green eyed woman from her dreams also had short cropped hair only hers was sculpted in a feminine way. She was wearing a silver sequined dress that hugged her in all the right places. The woman was on stage about to sing and winked at her. Someone came up and smacked her on the back and called her 'Sir' and she couldn't help but chuckle. If only the person knew what was underneath the tuxedo. The speakeasy seemed to come alive as the petite blond started to sing.

Kathy's head snapped forward as the images were even more intense than the feelings that she got from the one meeting with the petite blond. "I think I'm going crazy." Quickly the firefighter stood. She kissed her fingertips and then gently touched the name upon the headstone. "I know you'll watch over me no matter if I'm going insane or not. I love you Tony." The raven haired woman took another moment to trace the name lovingly.

Finally the firefighter was on her feet. She took one last look at her brother's headstone shaking her head to try and clear the haunting images out of her mind. Quickly she made her way to her motorcycle and was geared up. Before she started the powerful engines, she glanced at her watch once again and she realized that she was running late. A mild curse escaped the woman and she roared the beast into life and made her way across town.

Finally she was at the hospital. Kathy switched her motorcycle helmet for her firefighter helmet. Though it wasn't a true firefighter outfit, she knew that the children would love it just the same. The raven haired woman froze in her tracks as she walked into the family lounge of the children's ward. There was a larger crowd than she had expected but that was not what had made her stop so suddenly. First it was the voice and then, when the head that the voice was coming out of looked at her, it was those green eyes looking back at her once again.

Kathy swallowed several times. Her first instinct was to turn around and run. But there was that damned pull that she had felt as of late. And it was usually the few times that she was around the petite blond. The green eyes twinkled and there was a huge smile upon her face as she continued to read whatever it was that she was reading to the children. Somehow the petite blond never missed a beat. The firefighter however felt like she was going to pass out just looking into those eyes and hearing the silky voice.

As soon as the voice stopped, Kathy realized that everyone was looking at her. She blinked a few times thrown so far off from her comfort zone she was not sure what she was going to do. Then the head nurse was introducing her once again. Somehow she managed to get her feet underneath her and she made her way next to where Candace was standing. Those eyes were still twinkling at her with such a delighted smile it actually calmed her nerves and warmed her heart.

That was not a normal feeling for her but the firefighter realized that she liked it. She liked it a little too much but pushed all of that aside as she got her mind back under control. Kathy took the seat that the petite blond had just vacated and brought out one of her usual books that she liked to read. She felt green eyes on her and it settled her and unnerved her at the same time. Her rich voice seemed to echo through the hallways and everyone was glued to her every word and every move.

The day was finally over and Kathy could not wait to bolt. Normally reading to the little ones gave her a feeling of great satisfaction. But there had been too many adults and then there was the distraction of Candace being there. The firefighter had made it to the parking lot and was halfway to her motorcycle when she felt as much as heard the footsteps following her. Ready to do bodily harm to whoever was coming up behind her, she whipped around immediately taking a defensive stance.

Her mind whirled for a moment before it settled taking in the woman before her. Something happened to her that had never happened before. There was a stirring way deep down in her nether regions. It caused her to swallow a few times as there was now a throbbing which seemed to match every step that the blond made. It was like this sudden deep freeze had taken place and her feet were now firmly frozen to the asphalt.

"Hi!" Candy's smile was brighter than ever but her heart was racing inside. She could not believe that she was actually standing in front this woman that had been plaguing her dreams but in a very pleasant way for the past week. "My name is Candy. I left you a business card at the fire station." There was no response only the visible swallowing of the raven haired woman. "I was hoping to properly thank you. If you'll let me that is."

Suddenly there were a thousand images running through the raven haired woman's mind. Images that she never would have thought about before. And at the same time, they felt natural as breathing. Of course that was not what this woman had in mind, was it? Every fiber of her being was screaming to run away and to not agree to anything. And yet there was that pull and that obvious connection. Before she could stop herself she found herself saying, "Want to get some coffee?"


	5. Chapter 5

Candy was surprised when she heard the words come out of the firefighter's mouth. Of course she was more than surprised, she was ecstatic. For about a week now she had planned this moment and now that it was happening, it was almost too much for her to believe. She felt a little silly feeling like that but with the connection she felt between them and the dreams that she had been having about the tall dark and gorgeous woman somehow had meant that this was destined to be.

_Think fast, Candyland._ She inwardly cringed at the nickname that her sister had given to her when she was younger. Crystal had been enamored with board games when she was a tot and once they played Candyland it had unfortunately turned into a nickname for the petite blond. "Well, I know where there is a great coffee place." She glanced down at her watch seeing that by the time that they cut across town it would most likely be past ten. "I walked here not thinking it would be so late." She eyed the motorcycle. "You, um, well, um, have a spare…"

The petite blond stopped talking as soon as she saw the look on the firefighter's face. _Funny, I still don't even know your name. They said it when they introduced you but I was so caught up in those baby blue eyes, the black leather and your overall presence I just can't for the life of me even think what it is._ The raven haired beauty clearly was nervous as she began to shift her weight from foot to foot. She was also biting her upper lip in the most adorable and cute manner that Candy had ever seen. Could this woman be any sweeter?

Something seemed to click in the taller woman's mind causing her to hold out a slightly shaking hand in a tentative greeting. "My name is Kathy, Candy." Green eyes twinkled as one small hand was engulfed in a larger one. There was that electrical charge that Kathy was now starting to anticipate instead of dread. She was wondering what had made her introduce herself. She was wondering why she had offered to get coffee. It was like there was this sweet voice whispering in her ear what she should do. Her eyes went to the motorcycle. "Um, no one besides me…has ever ridden my Harley…so I don't have a spare…helmet."

When Kathy took in the disappointed look upon her potential new friend's face, she quickly continued. "I could use my fire helmet. It's not exactly legal but it is actually just as good if not better than a motorcycle helmet." It all seemed to come out rushed. Part of her wanted to offer the fire helmet. The reason that she didn't was because it weighed over twice what a regulation motorcycle helmet weighed. It had taken weeks for her to get used to the weight without getting a headache. "That is if you want to anyways."

It seemed ironic and funny and just weird all at the same time that this very large imposing woman could not look her in the eyes. While Candy would love to get lost in those baby blues for a lifetime, she had to actually get Kathy to look at her for more than two seconds first. "I'd be more than honored to be your first passenger. I just don't want either of us getting in trouble with the law." For a moment, the petite blond was treated with more than thirty seconds of the sea of blue and it about took all her energy just to remember to breathe again. "Especially not you."

The firefighter's heart melted just a tad at that statement. Her eyes were captured by deep green eyes. At least in the ill lit hospital parking lot they appeared that deep of green. Or was it something else? There was something very familiar about the color of the eyes and the way that she was looking at the raven haired woman. And she suddenly heard music. It was music from the time of the roaring bands of the nineteen twenties.

It wasn't even the look that was so familiar. It was also the words that she had just heard. It was like she had been told before that she was worried about being placed in trouble with the law. Kathy shook her head trying to get her head back into the present. "Let's just say I do have connections." Her face lit up into a genuine smile. One that was usually only reserved for her niece and nephew and of course Rocket. "It'll be safe and it'll be all right. I promise."

Candy felt this weird sense of Déjà vu at the words that just seemed to ease right off the taller woman's tongue. _That's not all I want easing off her tongue. OMG! Candy that is so naughty! Stop! Friendship first young lady._ "I trust you." The words just came out of her mouth before she even could think to stop them. Blue eyes grew wide and the petite blond knew that it was beyond a huge thing for the woman in black. "After all, how many people can I say saved my life?"

That seemed to relax the firefighter on one level and yet still she was a little stiff. Without responding to the statement, Kathy went to her motorcycle and retrieved her helmet and then handed it shyly to the petite blond. _I guess maybe I could think of her as a friend. No. That's too soon. Better as it is just too much to think about. Just have the ride and the coffee and see where it goes._ The firefighter motioned toward the two wheeled vehicle.

The petite blond smiled as she began to walk toward the Harley. She stopped as soon as she put on the rather large helmet. Her eyes were barely peeking out from beneath the top of the black helmet. Kathy actually laughed. It was an odd sensation as she rarely even was able to manage such emotions around the children. There was the cutest pout on the smaller woman's face. The icy heart of the firefighter was melting just a little more when she took in the face.

"Sorry." Kathy closed the gap between her and the smaller woman. She managed to somehow get the helmet settled so that it would not bother the petite blond too much. As her fingers brushed against the soft skin of the chin as she fastened the strap, her fingertips felt like they had been scorched. It was almost too much for her to handle never having had her hands not cooperate with her. To have them betray the steadiness she was so used to. But she took a deep breath and concentrated on the task at hand. "That should hold you. Especially if we are not going too far."

"The place is only about five blocks away." Candy waited until the firefighter was settled on the motorcycle before she attempted to get on. "That's why I could have walked if you weren't willing to have the coffee tonight. I mean it's cool enough to have something hot. And it's always the perfect time to have something sweet although they might not have them right now…" Her voice trailed off as the helmeted head turned and looked at her. "Sorry. I sometimes ramble when I'm nervous."

"S'kay." Kathy blinked several times not really sure if it was all right or not. She was used to being around men who were mostly like her in that they spoke but it was usually about business. There were the usual loud mouths. And then of course there was hanging around the kids. But that was somehow different. "Just tell me what direction to go." It was the oddest sensation when she felt the Harley move as her passenger settled herself. "Oh, and hang on tight."

"With pleasure." Candy hadn't meant to say that out loud and there was an instant coloring of her face. She was hoping that Kathy was not able to see it or hoping beyond hope not to have heard what she had said. "If you know the corner of North Jackson and West Broad you'll know exactly where to go." She was quick to add as she felt the vehicle shift slightly as Kathy prepared to start the motor. "I'm sure you know but Jackson is a one way goes north to south."

Through the clear plastic of the firefighter helmet, Candy could see the smug grin coming through. _Of course she knows. She's a firefighter. I bet she knows the city like the back of her hands. I'd like to know this gorgeous back and other parts like the back of my hand. Stop!_ As the motorcycle roared into life, instinctively the petite blond wrapped her arms around the waist of the raven haired beauty. The sensations that flooded the young woman almost caused her to lose her grip.

"Hang on tight." Kathy felt something that went from her chest all the way to her groin. It was almost the same feeling that she had had as she watched Candy walk towards her just a little bit ago. Now, there was actual physical contact. As the small but strong arms tightened around her, her breathing stopped for several heartbeats. _You're the one that wanted her to hang on tight. Be careful what you wish for, Scolari._

The pair road in silence as they made their way the short distance from the hospital to this mysterious place although Kathy thought that it sounded vaguely familiar. And that was not the right description either. It wasn't that it sounded familiar. It was that it felt familiar. And yet she normally only drove through that area when she was on her way to her dad's house. And then it hit her. There was that bookstore/café that she had never been in before until just before dinner at her dad's.

But surely a place like that would be closed this time of night. Most of the small businesses downtown had limited hours of operation. Kathy just figured that there was somewhere else near there that one could get a cup of coffee this late at night. After all, there was a Starbucks on almost every corner. The sensation of the motorcycle under her felt different now. It could not compare to the feeling that she was getting from the woman leaning up behind her.

_I think I'll have a lot to discuss with you, Lil Bro when I visit you next. This is just too much for me. And yet it feels so right._ Kathy slowed the motorcycle down as she got to the corner. As she pulled on to West Broad she realized that it was indeed the same business that she had visited the other day. The building was dark though there were lights coming from the windows above. _I hope she didn't ask me back to her place._ The thought made her very uncomfortable and yet…

Kathy pulled up in front of the café portion of the business. She let the motorcycle idle and turned to look at her passenger. Candy never waited for her to turn off the two wheeled vehicle. Instead she reluctantly extricated herself from the firefighter already missing the feel of the powerful body snuggled so tightly against her own overheated one. She was fishing her keys out of her purse. As she walked, she could swear that eyes were, not just on her, but also on her butt. She shrugged thinking that was only wishful thinking.

After watching Candy pull out a set of keys and watching the sway of her hips, Kathy finally turned off the engine. She put the kickstand down and made her way quickly so that she was standing by the smaller woman. It took only a moment for the petite blond to open the door. The sound of an alarm quickly caused the firefighter to go on alert. She watched, with fascination from the doorway as the lithe body moved fluidly to the back of the counter and to where a flashing red light was.

A few pressed buttons and the alarm was turned off. Kathy relaxed a little still wondering what exactly was going on. Obviously Candy either knew the owner or was the owner. If she were the owner, it would surprise her. The youthful look of the petite blond caused the firefighter to assume that the woman was just out of college. _Perhaps she inherited it._ After being waved in, the firefighter made her way over to the counter.

"So, what's your pleasure?" When the raven haired woman answered her with a raised eyebrow, Candy smiled sheepishly. "Guess I should have told you." With sure hands, the bookstore owner quickly turned on the lights so that the space behind the counter was lit up. "This is my place." She waved her hand around the store for emphasis. "I can run all these complicated machines. I know which shelf every single book is located on. In other words, I take pride in my little business here."

Kathy eyed the smiling petite woman. This woman was different than anyone she had ever met before though she had rarely if ever let herself become personally involved with anyone, whether she had rescued them or not. If the firefighter had thought about it, she would have realized it when she went against her norm and visited her in the hospital. There was such a life to the beautiful young woman. There was also this innocence that she had not seen since she had last looked into her brother's young eyes. This whole encounter was scaring her senseless.

And yet, the raven haired beauty never wanted it to end. It was a very unusual sensation to say the least. For someone that just barely tolerated her family and ran away from large crowds, she found herself just wanting to sit and listen to Candy talk all day long. Kathy ran her hand through her bangs wishing for once that her hair was not in its customary braid. Green eyes were twinkling at her. "This is an amazing place. I thought so the other day when I was in here. And if it's not too much trouble, I'll have a mocha iced coffee."

"First off, thank you." Candy was busying herself preparing the beverage. It was one of the easiest things that Kathy could have asked for besides just a plain cup of Joe. Sensing that her new friend liked things sweet, the bookstore owner put in an extra squirt of the chocolate syrup. She herself usually took the coffee extra strong and with extra flavoring. "Secondly, I think a sweet drink such as this is befitting someone as sweet as you are."

If Candy had been able to look up at that exact moment, she would have seen a very red fire fighter. No one, not even the children, could get away with talking to her the way that the beautiful woman was. And for some reason, it was a good thing. Kathy rubbed her face willing the showing embarrassment to go away or at least fade a bit. Never had she felt her cheeks on fire like that, not even when she had been in a raging building. Her mind was almost in shock the words affected her so.

Kathy was basically dumbfounded watching as Candy finished up with her beverage. For some reason the petite blond paused a moment as if in deep thought. When she resumed her movements, she went over to the double swinging doors. The firefighter took the moment to really look around the café. It was really nicely done and she felt comfortable in the setting. That was something she scarcely even felt at the fire station let alone in a strange place that she knew in the morning would be full of strangers.

Still, there was a warmth that just seemed to be associated with the business. It definitely wasn't one of those cold and impersonal multibillion dollar corporations. It also wasn't like any of the other small businesses that Kathy liked to support. While the rest were friendly, this place held something more. Not having much experience with emotions, the raven haired beauty was at a loss to explain what she was feeling. _Another thing to discuss, baby brother._

The firefighter sensed as much as she heard the presence of the bookstore owner as she came back through the double doors. There was a familiar chocolaty smell that actually caused Kathy's mouth to drool. Or was it the way that Candy's hips swayed just so as she made her way back behind the counter. The raven haired woman's eyebrows shot up not believing that could be the reason why her mouth was watering and that her heart rate had noticeably picked up a notch or two.

If Candy had noticed just how much she was affecting her new friend, she never chose to acknowledge it. Instead she just went about putting the sweet confection on plates and finishing making both women their drinks. Finally she was done and when she looked up at Kathy, it seemed that her face had lost all emotion. The bookstore owner wondered if she was crossing an unspoken line. Not knowing the other woman at all, really there seemed to be some kind of inner struggle going on.

Perhaps she should have asked before she had heated up the two pieces of molten lava chocolate brownies. She had just sensed that since Kathy liked her coffee chocolaty and sweet she would enjoy one of Candy's own personal dessert creations, her secret being she added marshmallow fluff and mini chocolate chips on top. "Sorry if I'm overstepping in any way." Blue eyes that were pale in the low lighting met hers. "It's just that I could use a snack. All I do is read to the kids but it seems they still zap all the energy out of me."

For a moment or two more, Kathy seemed to be struggling. In fact, she was attempting to decide if she should stay and sample the amazing smelling dessert or if she should give in to her first instinct which was to run. Her first instinct was to push people so far away that they could never get inside to where a very fragile heart beat loudly in her ears. And then it happened. Something that had only happened a couple times in the past week and that the fire fighter tried not to let happen ever.

Candy had reached across the tiny table that they were sitting at and had taken Kathy's hand in her own. The fire fighter was staring down at their combined hands watching in fascination as the bookstore owner was rubbing the back of the taller woman's hand idly with her thumb. Not only was there the electrical shocks that went right to her heart, there was a jolt of another kind that caused an unfamiliar wetness between the leather clad thighs.

Kathy had trouble even breathing for the longest moment just staring at their joined hands. Finally she forced her eyes to meet the green sparkling ones sitting across from her. In that moment of time, something happened to both young women. With their hands still touching, it seemed a million lifetimes flashed through their minds. Some were of ancient times. Some were of times not so long ago. The one thing that seemed to be a theme was that no matter when they were in time, they had found one another in the end.

It was becoming a little too much emotion wise for the firefighter. Instead of her normal reaction which would have been to jerk her hand away, slowly she removed her hand. While part of her missed the warmth that Candy's hand had provided, another part was relieved. That was far too many emotions for her to deal with. And yet she too was missing some of them. Kathy was not sure what to do so she took a deep swallow of the iced coffee.

The smoothness and the richness of the drink seemed to calm and soothe her nerves. Or was it the special care that had gone into making it. Kathy was almost too overwhelmed to even think. And when a bite of the chocolaty goodness was hovering not too far from her lips, she almost audibly yelped. At first she wasn't sure what to do. And then just something took over and she leaned forward and opened her mouth.

When the tasty treat hit her tongue, it was all she could do not to moan in pleasure. Candy was finding her weaknesses already. There were three things that really got to Kathy although no one would know. Not even her brother had been privy to these things at least while he was alive. Chocolate was her first addiction. It was sweet and contained her second addiction which was caffeine. But the third thing that the raven haired beauty was finally truly able to admit to herself….She was lonely.

Kathy blinked a couple times at the revelation. True, she had kind of been sensing that about herself, especially in the last week. It was just far easier to ignore that and keep living her isolated life that she had been. But sitting in front of her, smiling like it was Christmas morning was the most beautiful, genuine, intelligent and loving person that the firefighter had ever allowed herself to even slightly get to know. All at once she was terrified and thrilled.

Not knowing what to say other than, "Thank you. This tastes amazing." Kathy was at a loss. She was at a loss as how to respond. Should she…? With a slightly trembling hand, the fire fighter picked up her own fork and cut a small bite of the sweet confection. It took all her training to keep her emotions at bay so that she could keep the utensil and its contents steady. When Candy opened her mouth and closed her eyes at the same time, the fire fighter almost lost it.

But lost what? Almost lost her steely grip she had on her inner and outer persona. When a little moan escaped the petite blond, all of her inner struggle melted and before she knew what she was doing, her free hand had once again taken refuge in the smaller but warm hand. Her blue eyes blinked several times wondering. Wondering what it was about this one person that she had met by chance that was able in their first real meeting to tear down all the walls and fences that she had built so high and strong around her ever so fragile heart.

But the foundation for the walls and fences were beginning to crumble. At least they were when it came to the petite woman that still had Kathy's fork in her mouth. A smile broke out on the petite blond as she showed nice white teeth firmly gripping the utensil. Finally the silverware was released and the firefighter took it back wondering what exactly that she was supposed to do now. Never in her life had anything close to this had happened to her and the touch was too much so she reluctantly pulled her hand back away.

Green eyes blinked as Candy released the fork from beneath her teeth. _What the hell are you doing? Feeding her? Her feeding you? What in the name of chocolate is going on? I thought you wanted to start this slowly. Feeding the woman that you have the hots for is not taking things slow._ The bookstore owner took in the confused look on her new friend's face and mentally chastised herself even more. _Look what you are doing to her. She's not like you. She's not like anyone you've met. Slow down._

Candy swallowed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry." The petite blond missed the fact that blue eyes blinked a few times in confusion before a small tentative smile graced the beautifully sculpted face. The smile was gone by the time that the bookstore owner looked up once again. "I truly only meant to…" Honestly, the normally sure woman had no idea what she was doing or what she was saying. It was an odd feeling. But looking into the unsure eyes across from her she knew she couldn't keep going at least not like this and especially not at this pace. "I think I was enamored with you and…"

Something seemed to whisper into Kathy's ear and she suddenly realized what it was that Candy was attempting to say. How she knew that the petite blond only wanted to show her how much she appreciated being saved and also hoped that they could be friends was beyond the firefighter. It truly was like she was being guided somehow. "You want to be friends." The nodding of the blond head caused the raven haired woman to smile. "I, um, don't have any friends."

Kathy began playing with the fork in her hand. She dragged her thumbnail over the tines. Without even looking up, the firefighter snagged her iced coffee. Trying not to think too much, she inhaled almost the entire extra-large confection. After a few moments of neither saying anything, the firefighter forced herself to look up. "I'm…Things…" That was when the buzzing of her pager went off. Both women actually jumped at the sound.

The firefighter tore the offending device from her hip. The number was the same as it always was which meant she was needed. While a huge part of her was relieved that she was going into her refuge, there was a small part of her that wanted to stay and find out more about this sprite of a woman that already was blasting down her defenses. "This means I have to go." She held up the pager. "I'm on call so…" Kathy stood quickly and started for the door.

Somehow Candy managed to get ahead of the longer legged woman. When there was a glare from the taller woman, the shorter woman put her hands up. "I know. It's an emergency and you need to go. I just didn't want to leave it like this." Green eyes looked away for a moment. "I just want you to know that I'm here most of the time. You have my numbers." The petite blond took a deep breath before saying what was really on her mind. "Now that I've found you, I don't want to lose you." Realizing how that could be taken, she quickly continued. "I mean as a friend. Of course." She easily and at the same time reluctantly stepped out of the way.

Kathy stood with the door open looking back at this woman who was quickly becoming something to her that she had not had since her little brother. "I'll be in touch." With that, she was off towards her motorcycle. As she got her wolf emblazoned helmet on along with her riding gloves, she turned back towards the store. Something inside her made her wave. A smile so bright that it could have helped airplanes land on a foggy night was her reward.

Candy watched as the leather clad woman roared off on her monster of a two wheeled vehicle. Of course her mind went back to the feel of her arms wrapped around the well-muscled body of her new friend. She closed her eyes and just reveled in the feeling and the scent of the soft leather. It was somehow familiar and yet it had been the first time that she had ever ridden on a motorcycle. The thought that she was the first one that Kathy had allowed on what seemed to be her precious motorcycle gave her goose bumps.

_I know her first name! OMG! It'd be nice to know her last name as well but it's a start. I can't believe…_Candy was still chastising herself for how badly she had flirted with the woman. What was more she now realized that the woman probably wasn't interested in her that way. But she couldn't be sure. There was definitely a story to the firefighter. And she couldn't wait to find out every detail of the other woman's life.

A tap on her shoulder made her literally jump several inches in the air. Her heart was beating so fast it was buzzing in her ears. It took a moment for her to take in the welcome sight of her aunt. "Aunt Irene! You just scared the snot out of me." Candy decided that cleaning up was a good way for her to distract the smaller woman from her embarrassment. With her arms full, the petite blond made her way to the back of the kitchen.

The double doors swung again as the redhead followed her niece. Though she was short and small, she effectively blocked the retreat that her niece seemed to want to make. "So, that was her, huh?" Candy's cheeks reddened slightly. That was all the answer that Irene needed. "So I guess it was a very good thing that I told you to go." Her niece was shifting from one foot to another. Though there had not been many women in the petite blond's life, there had been enough for the older woman to realize this was different. Of course, she had suspected that before. "Care to tell me about it?"

Candy sighed but also smiled. If there was anyone in the world that she would want to talk to about this with, her aunt was the second. But the first was no longer alive and the thought hurt for a long moment. _I think I found my soulmate, Mom. I wish you were here to share in the joy I think I'm going to have with this woman one day though I have to take it extremely, painfully slow. Though deep down you are always in my heart._ "Well, she volunteered too. I stalked her out to the parking lot. She actually took me up on getting together. Of course I thought at a later time but hey who am I to argue with right away."

They both chuckled at the thought. They both were walking through the bookstore, the petite blond making sure everything was secured first for the night before heading to the back entrance that contained a walkway up to the second floor where the apartments were. Slowly they climbed the stairs, Candy's voice seeming to echo in the narrow walkway. "I offered coffee but I never asked if she wanted the brownies. And then I think I turned into some kind of maniac." By now they had already made the long trek up the stairs.

The apartment was empty and Candy looked at her aunt in question. "Your uncle is back at the hotel. I told him I wanted to spend the night alone with you." That got a bright smile on the younger woman's face. "I really did luck out with that man in so many ways. He might not exactly be my soulmate, but he's a good man and I really do love him." She motioned to the couch and watched as the petite blond settled herself. "So tell me what my crazy niece did."

"I fed her." Irene's green eyes grew so large that for a moment Candy thought that her aunt's eyes were going to explode. "I know. I know." She put her head in her hands still not believing what she had done or that Kathy had allowed it to go on. "So much for taking things slow." When she looked up, she saw only understanding looking back at her. "I didn't even realize how flirty I was being. And what's more, I don't think she even was clued in until I apologized."

"Oh my." The older woman sat thinking about what her niece had just said. From what she had seen of the firefighter, she was older than her niece. That only meant that she was older in physical age though. Just because someone was older truly didn't mean that they were wiser. Or that they had similar experiences. Now Irene was getting worried that Candy was setting herself up for a heartache. "You mean you don't know if…" When the petite blond shook her head 'no' all the redhead could say was, "Huh?"

"I know." Candy began playing with the blanket that was on the back of the leather couch. Before she had gone on this wild goose chase trying to find the firefighter of her dreams she had known that there was a very real possibility that she might not share the way that she loved. Try as she might, that was going to be a bitter pill to swallow if that ended up being true. There was just something about Kathy. "I need to back off and take this slow. I get the sense that…she's not even experienced with people in general."

When Irene gave her a puzzled look, Candy quickly continued. "It was a lot of things really. I knew she had no clue how to handle me offering her a bite of brownie. I know I was the one that did the talking, mostly. And she told me that she didn't have any friends." The bookstore owner shrugged at the look that her aunt was giving her. "I know. This woman that has been haunting not only my dreams but also almost every waking moment is a very complicated woman." An impish grin was on the petite woman's face. "And for some reason, I love it. It's like we've shared this dance before."

Now Irene laughed a fully roaring belly laugh. Her niece was a lot like she was in so many ways. Luckily for her though she had inherited her mother's good sense. "You sound like me when you say something like that." Candy shrugged. "As much as I want you to be happy, this flighty aunt of yours has to say this. Be careful. I get the feeling that this woman might just run away from a situation she is uncomfortable with and I don't want to see you hurt. Are you sure she's even capable of friendship?"

Candy was about to answer her when this wave of pain washed over her. It was a familiar feeling. In fact, it felt a lot like when she had been hit in the head the night of the fire a week ago. Suddenly her heart was pounding in her chest. "I have to go." Without even an explanation to her aunt, the petite blond grabbed her jacket, purse and car keys. She shot out the apartment door like she was on fire before her aunt could even think of opening her mouth to say a word. Irene stood there staring after her, shaking her head in disbelief.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kathy was at a loss to explain what exactly had happened. Of course her life had taken an odd turn ever since she had rescued her new friend. The firefighter smiled slightly as the thought sunk in. _Yup. You have a friend, Scolari. Who knew? It's something you never wanted but with this woman it feels like it won't be that bad. Maybe it'll be nice to have someone to talk to. Or listen to._ Now a small chuckle escaped her as she pulled into the fire station.

As she walked very quickly toward the 'command center', she was unable to wipe the smile off from her face in time to hide it from the man on duty. Being a very wise man, he chose to ignore the smile. "Just in time, Scolari. There's a hot one right downtown. It's going to be a scorcher." His smile faded just a tad before he went on. "Wish I could be there but gotta let you young pups handle all the fun." There was a bustle of activity. "Everyone else is here."

Scolari instantly went into firefighter mode. In reality it wasn't much different than how she led the rest of her life normally. But that wasn't exactly true anymore. Meeting Candy had done something to the raven haired woman and in such an amazingly short time. What she was not exactly sure of yet. Her thoughts had been on what had transpired between the two women in the café. It was something that had never happened before. Of course any kind of interaction with adults was usually in general limited to work and her family.

With the ease of years of practice, Kathy was dressed in her fire gear and ready to go. Ironically she was ready twice as fast as the men were and they had been at the fire station longer. It was something that she prided herself in. The need to be the best was always driving the firefighter. Not that there was a contest or anything. It was just one of the things that kept her motivated besides just hiding her feelings way deep down inside.

The sirens were blaring and the lights were flashing as she and a handful of her fellow firefighters followed two of the fire engines in a large SUV. As they got close, the night began to light up. It was quite the blaze all right. One of the old warehouses that had been abandoned for years had somehow caught fire. It was going to be a crazy fire as already even from where Kathy was it appeared the fire was spreading to some of the other old buildings.

It was such a huge fire that there were fire engines and firefighters from what appeared to be most of the other fire stations around the large city. _This is going to be a long night._ Again there was a small smile on her face. _Now this you know. Now this you love to do. Just push everything out of your mind as usual. You can think about Candy when you have time._ The last thought caused the firefighter to pause her motions. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Kathy then finished buckling her fire coat and hurried up to help get the fire hoses unwound and hooked up to the nearby fire hydrants.

"Scolari! Jacobs! Daniels!" Kathy was the first to be standing in front of her chief. "There are reports that the smaller warehouses had been taken over by some vagrants." There was a chorus of groans from the two males. Of course the female firefighter was eager. While being on the outside trying to calm the flames was a huge part of her job, one of her favorite things was being on the inside. But what really was her favorite thing was rescuing someone. Perhaps that was why she and Candy had such a connection.

But that was not true. Kathy quickly got the extra gear on that was necessary for invading the infernos. She adjusted her equipment one more time and then tested the built in microphone. When she received the all clear, she was off like a shot. Her team had been assigned the smallest building. The larger ones would have been a bigger challenge. But beggars could not be choosers. As they went in, something started to pull on her and she could not understand what it was.

It was a feeling that she had had only one time in her life. Suddenly, for the first time in her adult life, Kathy was terrified. As she was about to turn back for the entrance of the warehouse, a heavy metal beam fell missing her by mere inches. There was little room left and she just hoped that her fire gear was up to specs. The firefighter called out that she was attempting to leave via the main entrance and that the structure was unstable. The message was acknowledged.

Carefully, she stepped her long legs over the huge metal beam. Just as she'd made it across, more debris began to fall. Just before she made it to the entrance, the entire roof caved causing an explosion. The raven haired woman felt herself being lifted off the ground. In less than the blink of an eye, her body was hurtled towards one of the mobile fire engines. Her body was slammed hard her mask being dislodged. The smoke was billowing out of control.

Kathy was seeing stars as she attempted to get her oxygen mask back in place. The smoke was blacker than normal and even in her stunned state the firefighter knew that meant that this was some kind of chemical fire. They hadn't been told. They had no idea what they had been getting into. The warehouses were supposed to be empty. But apparently someone was using them for a kind of storage that was not on record. How was she so sure considering her bell had just been rung? She'd seen it before many times sadly.

Breathing was becoming difficult as the oxygen mask was just not cooperating. Her voice was barely a whisper as she called out to her captain not liking one bit that she had allowed herself to get into this kind of situation. Of course deep down she knew that she was only as good as circumstances allowed. This was one time when they had not the proper information. And of course that made all the difference in the world.

The world was beginning to fade out just a little. In fact, she could swear she heard her brother's voice. It was telling her that it wasn't her time. It was time to go back and that there was a lot of unfinished business left to take care of. But what did she have left to go back to? There was her niece and nephew. There was Rocket. There was the rest of her family but they were not worth fighting for. So what was worth fighting for?

That was when the image of a petite blond came into her head. A smile was on her face as the firefighter allowed herself to succumb to the overwhelming need to close her eyes and to rest. A small little figure stood next to her prone body shaking his head. Just like that, the figure was gone. Just like that Kathy was in a world of nothingness. And even though she was in a world of nothingness, she clung to one thing and one thing only. Her sweet Candy.


	6. Chapter 6

It was well past visiting hours and Candy knew it. Still, after having whatever sensation that she had had just a half hour ago, she knew that this was where she was supposed to be. The automatic doors of the main entrance had already been shut off so the petite blond was making her way to the emergency room doors. There was an older dark skinned man with graying white hair sitting in a guard post. She was wondering if she would be allowed in or not.

The man never looked up from the magazine that he was reading. The bookstore owner simply shrugged thinking that if she ever had a security guard she would hope that they would be better than this man was. Once she was inside, she was not sure what to do or where to go. There were the nurses that were stationed at the large wrap around desk. There was the large uncomfortable looking waiting room with its ugly lime green chairs. The cafeteria would be closed.

Then it hit her. There was one place that was always open in the hospital. The petite blond carried herself as if she belonged in the hospital. All her volunteering was coming in handy as she knew the hospital almost like the back of her hand. Just a short way away from the emergency room doors and across from the elevators was the room that she had been seeking. It was a place, inside or outside the hospital that she had not been in since just before her mother had died.

Why she was hiding out in the hospital chapel she was not sure. Part of her wondered why she was in the hospital at all. Again it went back to that strange sensation she had had. It was this pain. Where it had come from, she had only a slight clue. But that would be almost impossible to think about. Candy made her way to the first pew and sat down. She was staring at the cross with Jesus hanging from it. A shiver ran down her spine.

The place was giving her the creeps for some reason. Maybe it was remembering how her mother believed in God and Jesus and everything. And yet, from what little she remembered, she knew her beliefs were not overly religious. By that she meant that her mother loved all of God's creatures and accepted them for what or who they were. She never was judgmental. It was something that Candy now strived for in her everyday life. Besides her aunt, her mother was her biggest hero.

Even though the place was giving her the willies, she sat there for several more minutes. Her thoughts had strayed between her mother and her new friend. Of course Kathy was rarely too far from her thoughts. It had been that way since the night that she had been rescued. Candy smiled at the thought of finally having a name to go with the face. And what a face it was. What a body it was attached to for that matter.

Candy laughed gently. Here in the house of the Lord and she was having improper thoughts about her new friend. They were only improper because she was still willing herself to take things slowly. The petite blond suddenly needed something cold to drink. It was probably because of those thoughts that she kept having. She stretched as she stood up and made her way to the vending machines which were between the emergency doors and the waiting room.

The emergency room doors suddenly opened and a covered figure that was on the gurney was coming straight towards her. She squeezed as closely to the wall as she could as quickly as she could. Just barely getting a look at the figure that was being rolled past her, she saw dark locks. The form was so tall that the feet were coming off the end of the mattress. Instinctively she followed down the hallway until the double doors closed and an imposing looking nurse was standing in her way.

"Are you a friend of the patient?" The nurse suddenly looked even more intimidating when she pulled herself up to her full height which was impressively over six feet tall. Of course crossing her arms over her ample chest also helped the effect a great deal. Candy was still trying to peer around the white uniformed woman. The double doors had long since closed and there was no way that she was going to be able to see in the ER. "Well?"

Candy was trying to think of something to say. If that was her firefighter in there, she would want to be in there. Of course, Kathy might not want her in there but that was beside the point. Right? Finally, just telling the truth popped into her head. "I don't know who was just taken in there. They were moving so fast I didn't get to see." She hoped that the concern she had showed through in her voice. "I have a firefighter friend named Kathy…"

The nurse's stance relaxed right away, but there was now a grave look upon her face. The woman had to be getting close to retirement if her salt and pepper locks were any indication. There was also the abundance of wrinkles on her face. Candy had been so concerned with finding out if it was Kathy, that she had not taken a good look until now. "I'm afraid that only family is allowed in the room this late at night especially for those…"

At the ashen look on the petite blond's face, the nurse quickly stopped talking. In fact she moved with a great deal of speed as she took Candy by the arms to steady her. "Why don't we go sit in the waiting room?" The bookstore owner was on auto pilot and was easy to lead to those ugly green lime chairs. Once the nurse had gotten her seated, she said, "I'm going to get you some water. You going to be all right? Is there anyone that you need me to call?"

Candy managed a shake of the head indicating the negative. After the nurse left, a thought occurred to her. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad ideal to have someone here with her. Who knew how long her aunt was going to be in town for this time. She might as well take advantage of her while she could. The petite blond fished her phone out of her pocked. Still mostly on auto pilot, she pressed the contact button and dialed her aunt's number.

It took three rings before an almost panicking voice picked up. All Candy had to say was that she was at the emergency room, Kathy was there and that she could use some company. The phone had gone dead after the last statement. The petite blond stared at it like she didn't even know what it was. After a couple minutes, she managed to remember to put it back in her pocket. The nurse entered with a small Styrofoam cup filled with ice and water. "Sip on this. My name is Gayle. I'll keep you informed of your friend's status." She turned to go but turned back. "I wish I could let you in there with her."

The petite blond managed a half smile that was actually quite sad to behold. Candy sat there thinking, thinking of all the things that she had been through in the last week. There had been the fire that could have taken her and Sam's lives. There had been the rescue and instant connection with her firefighter. There were, she now knew for sure, all those near misses of actually meeting but knew because of this connection they had or was it her eternal good luck that it had happened? Finally they actually got to meet face to face and the bookstore owner went all super flirt on her poor unsuspecting friend by flirting shamelessly. Ok, it was beyond shameless.

And now she was sitting by herself at almost midnight in an ugly waiting room though she would never be allowed to see the firefighter if her condition were too serious. A single tear ran down her cheek at the thought. Candy remembered what it had been like to wake up in the hospital. Only she had not been alone. Dazed and confused, but not alone. _Maybe one of her firefighter buddies will be there. Maybe her family will be informed._

Candy's heart clenched at the thought of her new friend lying there all alone. _I wonder if she is scared. I wonder if she is even awake. I wonder how bad whatever it is that happened to her is. Oh, Kathy! I wish I were in there with you. This not knowing is enough to drive a person insane._ The petite blond sat there sipping her water trying to get her heart to unclench from all the fear she was feeling. The biggest fear of all was that it was serious and that she would never get the chance to get to know her new friend.

Time got lost for Candy. For a moment a familiar scene played out in her mind. It was a time almost a hundred years ago. Things were different. Young women all wore a form of the 'bob' haircut as was the woman's image reflecting back at her. The green eyes were familiar. Her dress was unfamiliar. The petite blond could hear music coming from somewhere. There was a hairbrush in her hand and she finished straightening her unruly short locks.

There was a knock from a before unseen door. Candy stood and made her way through the dimly lit room. When she opened the door, her heart almost leapt from her open mouth. Standing there was the picture of the firefighter, well almost. The dark locks were short and were more a man's haircut. There was a loose hanging black tuxedo with white cummerbund around the waist. In reflex, the petite blond reached up and made sure that the black bow was straight. Reaching over to the stand by the door which contained the ever present dozen red roses, she took one of the blossoms and neatly detached it from the stem and slowly inserted it into the lapel of the silky feeling tuxedo.

Their eyes met and something hit Candy right in the nether regions. She moved back and allowed the tall dark and gorgeous 'man' to enter. It was overwhelming the familiarity that she felt instantly with this strange version of her new friend. "I just wanted to let you know that the coppers may pay us a visit tonight." The masculine, but yet very sexy, version of the firefighter seemed like she was attempting to scare her. "I think it best you take the night off. Stay here and enjoy the strawberries and chocolate."

It was obvious that this woman was used to getting her own way. And yet something was telling Candy to challenge that authority. The petite blond made her way up to the tall tuxedo clad woman. She gently put both hands on the chest before her. Still she could feel the wraps below the thin silky white shirt. For some reason, it never fazed her and she acted as if she never felt it below the surface. "You know, I like it when you try and protect me. But you should know by now that I am my own woman. Tell the band to get warmed up. It's going to be quite the show tonight."

The raven haired figure looked down at the hands and seemed uncomfortable with the contact. In fact, ever so gently the wrists of the petite blond were held and the offending hands were removed. "Emerald, it's not as simple as me wanting to protect you." The voice was husky and there was a hint of fear contained in it. "There are things you just don't…" There was a heavy sigh and the woman quickly headed for the door.

"Still running?" Candy was not sure where the words were coming from. All that she knew was that if the woman walked out, she would never find out. But find out what? "I'm not like your other girls. Haven't you figured that out by now?" The petite blond stormed over and stood blocking the exit. "When you hired me, you warned me how dangerous this gig could get. Well you know what? I'm not you. I'm not a runner. I stand up for myself and people I care about."

Familiar blue eyes blinked at her. The powerful jaw clenched as if the raven haired woman was trying to keep herself from striking out. Candy steeled herself as she felt and then saw a hand coming toward her cheek. But it was in slow motion and a thumb rubbed against her cheek as the fingers gently tipped the chin upward. Those sapphire eyes turned an almost the color of a plum. Even with not having a lot of experience with women, the petite blond still knew what that meant.

"For the record, there is only one thing I'm running from." The raven haired beauty leaned in to an almost impossible closeness. Candy's breathing hitched and her body betrayed her by trembling at the closeness of the other woman. "And that's a secret that only one other person knows." Now the petite blond could feel a slight trembling in the fingers that were attempting to keep her looking directly in her eyes. "And that person is dead. Because of the secret."

Candy swallowed at the intensity of the moment. She was at a loss as what to say. "So if I'm running, it's not to protect myself." Their lips just gently brushed together and the petite blond almost went to the floor her knees became so weak. "It's to protect the ones that care about me." The raven haired woman leaned back, her breathing having picked up as well. "So when I ask you to stay here, just tonight, there is a reason."

The sensation of the thumb once again rubbing against her cheek, the feeling from their lips just barely touching it was almost too much for the young woman. Of course she wondered if these images, sensations and even tastes she was experiencing were real or not. At the moment, it felt so real that she could actually feel the abundance of moisture between her legs. Her thighs were slick with her own arousal and all she wanted was to give herself to this woman. "I…"

The voice was familiar. "Candy?" There was a gentle shaking of her shoulder. The petite blond was too lost in the feeling of the touch on her skin. It was all too real. And she never wanted the contact to end. It was her firefighter but it wasn't her firefighter. "Niece!" Green eyes finally blinked a couple times. They were now taking in the fact that a hand was being waved in front of them. "Thank goodness! I've been trying to get your attention for the past twenty minutes."

Candy continued to blink her eyes. What she had seen was so real that it was hard to leave it. In that moment she knew that wherever she had been, she would have been making love to the raven haired woman. Now that reality was coming crashing back down on her she realized that her black dress pants were soaked in a certain area. "Twenty minutes?" The petite blond could not believe that she had been so lost in her daydream that she had lost that amount of time.

"Yes." Irene was checking her forehead for a temperature. "You don't feel like you have a fever." The red haired woman took a seat next to her niece still checking the younger woman to see if she was sick. "You do feel a little clammy." Their eyes met for a moment. "You were really lost in your own mind there." The older woman looked around seeing that the waiting room was empty. "So now that you have me double worried first by taking off like that and now that you were so lost I had trouble getting your attention, you care to share with the rest of the class what exactly is going on?"

The petite blond had to take several breaths. Her body was still humming from the sensation of the lips of the firefighter, er, the tall dark and apparently dangerous woman from her daydream. It made her, briefly, wonder if Kathy was like that. Her profession could be and that was why she was sitting in the hospital emergency waiting room. But the woman herself? Candy was certain that she was not dangerous at least to her, just not very adjusted to the world she was living in.

There was something about Kathy that she just knew that, given enough time she could get her out of the safe little cocoon she had herself wrapped up in. She would be a patient person and work closely with her new friend and teach her what it was like to be in a friendship. When that lesson was learned, they could then learn together what it was like to be in a relationship. For as worldly as the bookstore owner was compared to the firefighter, she knew that she too was naïve in how the world actually worked.

Still she now knew something. It was the oddest thing that she was letting herself realize. There was such a thing as past lives and she had never believed in reincarnation. And to top it off, somehow she and the firefighter had lived that life together. Candy's head was pounding. Partially it was with the emotions that had flowed through her during her daydream. Partially it was because she was worried about Kathy. Mostly it was because she wasn't sure how her firefighter was doing. "I think that Kathy and I have a stronger connection then I thought." Green eyes blinked trying to get it all straight in her mind.

Irene waited patiently anticipating how her niece was going to explain that thought. She had been thinking about leaving after the holiday weekend, but something was telling her to stay a few more days. Something was telling her that her niece was going to need her. The petite redhead sighed at the thought of her niece in any kind of pain. She wondered what exactly it was that was happening to her that she would not even respond to her without her having to be shook.

Candy took a deep breath and opened her mouth to continue. She closed it as she was still trying to take in the images, tastes and the sounds that she had heard in her daydream and yet they seemed like she was actually living them. It was going to take a few days to truly study what she had just been through. "I can't explain it right now but I just get this sense that we've known each other before." The petite blond looked at the clock on the wall. Not only had she lost the twenty minutes, she had lost almost an hour total. It was now after one in the morning. "I need to see her." Her green eyes found her aunt's.

There was such a pleading in those eyes that Irene had to swallow several times before she could find her voice. "Well…" That was all she managed. She was now truly worried about the little girl that she loved more than life itself although she was not that little girl anymore and hadn't been for several years now. But still, she wanted to protect her from a potentially hurtful situation. But those eyes were getting to her. "Let me think."

"I need to use the bathroom." Candy took off before her aunt could say anything. The normally sure young woman was anything but sure at the moment. She locked the door behind her and leaned her head on the cool surface. Something was happening to her and she was not sure what it was. And yet at the same time, it felt like it was all happening for a reason. The petite blond quickly used the restroom and then stood there staring at herself in the mirror. The image staring back at her was a little worse for wear that was for sure.

The cool water felt good on her hands as first she washed them. She then took the paper towel and wet it. For a long moment she put the damp towel on her forehead. It relieved most of the ache that had been there since she had awakened from the daydream. The petite blond then proceeded to splash cold water on her face. After toweling herself dry, the image that was looking back at her was the one that she knew and she smiled.

It was like the daydream had never happened but she knew that was not true. What really had happened was that she was able to push all those thoughts from her mind and concentrate on the here and now. There would be time once she had found out how her friend was doing to worry about what those daydreams actually meant to her and to Kathy. Finally there was a smile upon her face and her heartbeat was back to normal.

A thought suddenly occurred to her as just how she could get back to see her friend. Of course even if her planned worked, it was a large hospital and it would take some doing to find out what room, if she was in a room, that Kathy was in. But she would cross that bridge when she came to it. For now she had a mission and an impish little aunt to enlist to help her pull it off. With a renewed conviction, Candy unlocked the door and made her way back to the waiting room.

Gayle, the nurse, came around the corner at the same time as Candy. The older woman stopped and smiled at the petite blond. "I was just coming to tell you that they've finally moved your friend to a room. I'm sorry that you can't go and see her but the rules are the rules." The bookstore owner simply nodded her head trying to think of a way that she could get the room number from the nurse. "She's on the second floor. Room 2234." And her astonishing good luck came through once again.

Candy hoped that the giddiness that she was suddenly feeling was not showing as brightly on her face as she felt it was. "Thank you so much! I'm just going to tell my aunt and we'll be back in the morning." Gayle seemed relieved when she had said this. "Thank you for being understanding. I was just so worried about her." The nurse nodded in understanding and turned to go back the way that she had come. It wasn't long until the petite blond was kneeling in front of her aunt. "How much do you love me?"

Irene took in the look on her niece's face and the twinkle in her eye. "I've seen that look before." The last time that she had seen the look on her face, Candy had told her that she had switched her sister's hair spray for a can of spray paint. It wasn't often that her favorite niece was that mischievous and she could not help but wonder what she had in mind. "This doesn't involve spray paint. It took your poor sister a month to get the purple out of her hair."

The younger woman burst out in laughter quickly trying to muffle it. She didn't want to draw attention to them until she was ready for it. "It might get you in trouble. But I don't think that much trouble. I just need you to distract the nurse and the security guard. I know exactly where they moved Kathy to." Now there was a pleading in the green eyes. It really was unfair to anyone when the petite blond had that look on her face. There was just something about her that made you want to do whatever she asked of you.

It was becoming clear what exactly her niece wanted of her. The adult in the older woman wanted to tell her no. But the mischievous little imp that was closer to the surface than the adult was on board for whatever it was her niece had in mind. They leaned their heads together. Irene was actually chuckling a couple times at what her niece expected of her. "Really. Do I look that old that I'd have a heart attack? You just leave the distraction to me. You just get in position."

Candy wanted to ask what her aunt was up to but decided it would probably be for the best if she didn't know the details. The bookstore owner once again made her way to the restroom. It was the room that was best positioned out of sight of the waiting room and hopefully the security guard as well. Suddenly there was quite the yell. Green eyes peeked out the small crack in the bathroom door. The nurse, the security guard and who she could only guess was an orderly came running down the hall.

After waiting a moment, Candy made her way to the front of the hospital weaving through many twists and turns. Finally she made it to the bank of elevators that she knew would lead to the patient rooms. Her palms were sweating she was so nervous that she was going to get caught before she made it to her new friend's room. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and the car was empty. Pressing the number two and the doors closed.

It seemed like forever that it took the elevator to make it to the proper floor. Candy hesitated before she got off the elevator. Luckily it was the middle of the night and it seemed that the hospital was thinly staffed. It made her job just a little easier to sneak throughout the halls to find the correct room. For some reason, the petite blond was suddenly extremely nervous. A memory flashed from her daydream and she wondered if that was the reason for her hesitation.

Finally Candy got her courage under her and opened the door quickly and quietly shut it behind her. It was her firefighter that was lying on the bed. She had hoped that it was after having her aunt go through whatever it was that she had done to distract the hospital staff. The tall raven haired woman was lying in the bed, IV tubes sticking out of her arms, a blood pressure cuff on her upper arm and an oxygen mask held firmly on her face.

The petite blond slowly made her way over to the bed. She wanted nothing more than to take one of those amazing large hands into her own but for now she was content just watching her sleep. Her own small hands were on the guard rail as she leaned ever so slightly over the long figure. Flashing back to just about a week ago, Candy wondered how it was that Kathy had felt when she had seen the petite blond in almost the exact same position.

Probably not the same as she was feeling. Candy was feeling concern and relief at the same time. From what little she knew of her firefighter, it was probably concern but the fear had to be overwhelming. It had taken a lot of courage for her to put aside what the petite blond could only assume was an aversion to meeting new people. Or the bookstore owner could be reading into things. After all, she had a very good imagination that she hoped to put into use one day. Instead of just selling books, she wanted to write a book if not several. While she loved the children's books she had written, she wanted to branch out into the adult world of lesbian love stories.

Finally the need to touch her new friend became too much. First Candy started with just brushing the long locks behind the ears. It was odd to see her with her hair down. The few times that she had seen the raven haired woman those darks locks had been in a beautiful braid down her back. Touching the silky tendrils caused her to want to braid them. It was a slightly odd sensation but that was how the last almost eight hours of her life had gone so why not now.

Candy stood there for a few more minutes just taking in the features of the woman that was somehow so important to her. The angular cheeks accented the full lips. The sapphire eyes that were below the lids were hypnotic. The slight tan to the skin was now paled just slightly. The way that the hair just seemed to complete the beauty that was before her. The image of the past flashed in her mind. Even with extremely short hair, she was still the most amazing looking woman that she had ever seen.

Another couple moments were spent just watching the firefighter sleep before she got up the courage to take the larger hand in her own. There was that instant connection and that spark that came every time that they touched. It was exhilarating to feel. Candy could not help but wonder if Kathy felt the same. If she looked forward to seeing her as much as the petite blond looked forward to seeing her. A little disappointed when the eyes hadn't opened, the bookstore owner decided to take a seat in the chair and to text her aunt where she was.

There were only the sounds of the lows beeps of the machines and the sound of Kathy's steady slow breathing. The light was low and combining that with the fact that she had been up since six the previous morning, Candy was starting to feel beyond tired. It had also been an emotional day with having had her first meeting with the firefighter. Even more emotional was the images that wouldn't quite seem to go away from her daydream.

Candy watched for a long time as the firefighter seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Hopefully she was or maybe she was having dreams like the bookstore owner had had. Green eyes wanted to stay open but something was just making the eyelids too heavy perhaps the hypnotic breathing of her new friend. So, the petite blond nestled into the uncomfortable chair and got as comfy as she could. It wasn't long until she was drifting off to sleep. Her dreams were unusual. But then it seemed her life was never going to be the same again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The noise from the hallway woke the petite blond. Her body protested the position that she had fallen asleep in and the chair that she had slept in. There was more than one popping sound as she stretched thoroughly. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. First thing she noticed was a text from her aunt. Irene had gone back to the apartment. The second thing she noticed was it was still another ten minutes until visiting hours officially begun. Rubbing her eyes, she decided that it was time to splash some cold water on her face to help her wake up.

Just as the bathroom door closed, a slightly shorter browned eyed version of the woman lying in bed was standing at the entrance to the room. The older woman looked at the figure lying in bed as if she wanted nothing more than to hug her. As a stirring came from the bed, her expression darkened just a tad as memories came flooding back of a time long ago. Franny Scolari made her way next to her daughter's bed. Blue eyes fluttered open. There was obvious confusion on the younger woman's face.

Franny stopped her daughter from removing the oxygen mask. "It's best to leave that on until the doctor says that it's all right." The blue eyes were like round little snowballs. They were pale and frozen and there was hate in them. "I see that you once again got yourself into trouble." Why the older woman's heart was so cold was beyond her. Perhaps it was the fact that she almost lost another child and it could easily have been prevented. "When are you going to stop thinking about anyone but yourself, Katherine Scolari?"

Not worrying what her mother had said, Kathy removed the oxygen mask. Though her head was still pounding and her muscles ached beyond measure, she managed to pull herself into a semi upright position. Her throat felt like there was sand in it and her tongue felt swelled up to the size of a bratwurst. She swallowed several times attempting to get herself to speak. Finally in a raspy barely audible whisper she said, "You're the selfish bitch that tries to get me drunk." Her throat hurt from those few words but she felt she needed to go on. "You're the one that tries to set me up when I'm perfectly happy being alone."

By now, Candy was done with attempting to wake herself up. Finally she knew her new friend's last name. She wondered who the firefighter was talking to. The woman's voice was clear as day, but she could not hear Kathy's voice. Remembering back to when she first woke up in the hospital, it was easy to understand. Wanting to wait until it was time for visitors, something else told her that she was needed. So the petite blond opened the bathroom door and strode over to the bed like it was her place to be there.

For a moment, Franny ignored the intruder. "How can you say that you are happy being alone?" Candy flinched at the words attempting to hide just how disappointed she was the feelings those words stirred in her. They could be true or they could just be words to hurt the strange woman who looked a lot like her friend. "You are nothing but the shell of a human being. The only thing that you have going for you at all is the fact that you are a firefighter. And that job almost got you killed. Again I might add."

Without even thinking about it, Candy reached out and took Kathy's hand in her own. The amazing sparks were there but she ignored the sensation and held tight. She looked into questioning blue eyes. There was also a touch of fear there. The petite blond gave her the barest of a wink before turning her attention onto this perceived unwelcomed visitor. "Were you saying something about Kathy being alone? Well, she's not. She's my best friend. And as for a dangerous job, I get scared for her. But she saves lives and helps people. She saved my life not that long ago. I think her job is a noble one that should be celebrated and not put down in any way shape or form."

Familiar blue eyes blinked at her. The eyes went to their linked hands and then to the still ice filled pair of sapphire eyes opposite the older woman. "So you are to have me believe that you actually have a friend?" Franny snorted. "Here I come in here terrified because I hear that once again my daughter has gotten hurt at work not caring about anyone else but herself. And you sick this strange woman on me? This is a family matter, Kathy."

Kathy squeezed the hand that was holding hers. For some reason it was giving her a strength that she had never felt. Facing her mother in any situation was unpleasant and unwanted but being in the weakened physical condition that she was in was making it even more so. The firefighter tore her icy glaze from her mother and looked into concerned green eyes. "Water?" Without even letting go, somehow Candy managed to pour the water, get a straw in the cup and offer it to her friend.

After consuming almost the entire glass, she cleared her throat once again. "Thank you." Her voice was still raspy but it was increasing a tad in volume. For some reason she was not sure of, she returned the wink. Now her attention fell fully on her mother. The tall raven haired woman looked so righteous that all Kathy wanted to do was knock the look from her face. "Family?" The firefighter laughed causing her to cough slightly. "The only family I have are Christina and Kevin. And I'm beginning to think there is one more potential person."

When Candy felt the squeeze of her hand at the last word, her knees almost unlocked sending her to the floor. If Kathy was referring to her in that regard, it would be unbelievable. It would be beyond words. It would be scary as hell. The petite blond was still attempting to take things slowly. They had literally just met a week ago. And that was all business. They had only talked for a couple hours over coffee but it seemed like several lifetimes that they had known one another. Could they leap from strangers to family in such a short time?

Franny was beside herself. The sharp words from her daughter were actually not that unusual. Many family dinners ended up with Kathy making some snide comment. But she never thought she would take away the one thing that they were which, good or bad, was family. To the matriarch that was going just a step too far. "You can't be serious." The brown eyed woman came menacing up to her daughter the opposite side of Candy. "I know that we've all been through a lot but to deny that we are family? How…"

Candy felt the grip on her hand firm considerably almost to the point of being painful. The petite blond was quite confused at the situation. Obviously there were some issues with Kathy's family that ran pretty deep. Her own family had its issues as well but to not call them family? That was something that she was not prepared to do. Crystal was annoying, selfish and a brat. Her father was too caught up in his young girlfriend to really see what was going on in his daughters' lives. But to disown either of them?

Kathy's eyes went from icy to an inferno that caused a darkening of the blue irises. "I will never deny that you are my mother. I will never deny my brother or father. What I'm saying is that I deny that we act like family." The firefighter took a swallow her throat starting to really ache along with a renewed pounding in her head. "I remember what it was like before." She wasn't about to go into detail in front of her new friend, at least not yet. "There was…"

The firefighter had to stop. An angry tear was rolling down her cheek. She cursed herself for allowing her mother and her emotions to get the better of her. Suddenly there was a gentle touch on her cheek as Candy cautiously wiped the lone tear away. Green eyes met blue and another little something melted in her heart. It was like layer upon layer of ice or maybe it was cement she was slowly tearing down. Even the best defenses she could muster seemed to be nothing compared to this fiery petite blond. Part of it terrified her. Part of her was loving it.

"You aren't even capable of describing it." Franny was taken aback at this thought. "Has it been that long since…" Her words trailed off. There was no way that she was going into detail in front of this stranger. And since her daughter refused to make her leave, she would have to be careful what she said. "Or is it that you ever knew what family was? I bet you never really cared for him. You've been emotionally cripple your whole life and I'm now just realizing to what extent."

Oh how Kathy wanted to get out of the bed at that moment. If she could, she would NOT have physically attacked her mother. She would have physically escorted her out the door. So words were going to have to do. The problem was that words were not her specialty either. Another glass of water appeared in front of her face. Her bloodshot eyes met concerned green ones as she took a few grateful swallows. The squeezing of her hand gave her strength to do what she needed to do. "I may be emotionally crippled but at least I don't hide in a bottle."

The words had stung deep and Kathy knew it. Her mother prided herself in the fact that no one knew that she was an alcoholic. The trouble was, her brother, her father and she knew exactly what her mother had done since the day that her brother had died to ease the pain. In those couple of decades later, the firefighter often wondered how it was that her mother had not ended up in the hospital or worse. The crushed look on her face was not what she intended exactly. She had just wanted her mother to stop be so self-righteous.

Franny had gone ashen and truly looked like she was about to pass out. Kathy was regretting the strength of her words. As she was about to apologize, her mother spoke sharply. "I don't hide behind anything. I do enjoy a drink now and then to take the edge off. If you and anyone else want to think differently, that's your choice. I came here to see how my little girl was doing. I can see she's her old self. You don't care about anyone but yourself. I wonder if inviting you to family dinners will continue after all you never seem to truly participate in them with the exception of your niece and nephew."

Kathy, her mouth opened wide, watched as her mother stormed out of the room. While she had hated all the times that her mother attempted to get her to drink. While she hated all the men that she had attempted to set her up with. While she hated the fact that her mother was a two faced liar sometimes, she never wanted to hurt her like she had just done. "Well I guess I handled that all wrong." The firefighter flashed back to her dream and took the hand that was holding hers and brought it to her lips.

Candy's heart skipped a beat as she felt the soft lips touch the back of her hand. Deep in her mind she knew that this was just a simple gesture of friendship. After taking in the conversation between mother and daughter, somehow she just knew that her firefighter was emotionally developmentally challenged. What the petite blond thought of as an intimate moment between lovers was just a plea for compassion and understanding from the heartbroken woman.

Kathy was about to say something and part of Candy wanted to hear exactly what it was that she said. But she felt that the woman needed to know something so she quickly said, "I don't know what your past was like." Blue eyes blinked at her. "I have a past too that sometimes gives me issues. Right now, to me, none of that matters. All that matters is that you allow me the honor of your friendship. Even if that only means you stopping by for coffee every now and then. I ask you only one thing."

The firefighter had wanted to apologize for some reason for the display between her mother and herself. But the words that her new friend had just spoken made it clear that she didn't have to. In fact, what she had said surprised the firefighter. In the few times that she had attempted friendship, the other person was so demanding about the reason for her mechanical ways before they had barely gotten to know one another.

This sprite of a woman apparently had the heart the size of a watermelon or something close to it. There were far too many people out there that were only out for themselves. The firefighter had learned that lesson along the way. What her new friend seemed to be offering her was unconditional friendship. It would only go as fast and as far as Kathy could handle. The thought warmed her heart. The woman holding her hand was special. The raven haired woman had yet to discover just how special. "What is that?"

Candy put the side rail down and sat on the edge of the bed never letting go of the hand that she gently held in her own unconsciously rubbing the back of her knuckles with her thumb. She made sure that they were looking into one another's eyes before she answered. "I've had friends over the years. I have one friend that I'm fairly close to. But even then, there is something that I don't feel comfortable with in our relationship. If ever I do something or say something that you don't like or are uncomfortable with, just tell me. I want this friendship more than I've wanted anything in my life. I can't explain why but I do."

Kathy blinked at the petite blond. Her admiration of the young woman was growing by leaps and bounds. If what she was told in the dream were true, this friendship could very well mean the healing of a broken heart. If what she was told in the dream were true, then this woman standing before her was like a salve that could possibly soothe not only her burned skin but also her scarred soul. "I want this friendship too. More than I can say."


	7. Chapter 7

Frances Scolari stormed down the hallway of the hospital. While her daughter had never been a people person, she had never treated her the way that she had just treated her. Things had not been easy since the accident so long ago for any in the Scolari family but her only daughter had taken it the worst. Kathy had nothing to do with the family outside of the grandchildren. All the matriarch was doing was to attempt to bring her back into the fold once again, time and time again and this was how the matriarch was treated?

The raven haired woman made her way to the tiny office that she had to share with the other patient representatives at the hospital. She sat down at her desk placing her elbows on the desk and resting her head on her hands. "It has to be that girl." The bitterness in the voice was easy to recognize. "I didn't catch her name but she's just some blond tart that has corrupted my little girl even more than she was before."

Franny sighed heavily wondering where exactly she had gone wrong so long ago. True the biggest mistake was the fact that she had left her children unsupervised. That was something that would forever haunt the middle aged woman. The raven haired woman looked around making sure none of her coworkers were around. She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out the bottle of vodka. Several large swallows later, she was replacing the bottle and retrieving a breath mint and placing it in her mouth.

The movement of the mint in her mouth helped her to think. There was still some hope that she could be close to her daughter. But if there was someone that was influencing her against her family, she needed to have that person removed from any aspect of her daughter's life. After a moment or two longer deep in thought, Franny picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Is Justin there?" When she heard her daughter-in-law confirm that he was not she continued, "Kathy is in the hospital. There was an accident at one of the fires again. But worst is this damned blond woman."

Not waiting to hear what Amy had to say the matriarch quickly continued. "I don't know who she is, but she was there holding Kathy's hand. That's not that bad I understand at least not on the surface. You should have heard the things that my daughter was saying to me." Franny realized that she was laying it on a little thick but she wanted to nip whatever this unhealthy relationship really was in the bud. After all any relationship that was not with her family had to be unhealthy for the naïve younger woman. "I'll call your husband's cell phone. You and the kids enjoy the weekend. I enjoyed our Thanksgiving Dinner."

It went unspoken how Kathy had once again left the dinner. There was always something that her daughter seemed to find fault in. If only she could get over the fact that her brother had died. If only they could all get over the fact that Tony was no longer with them. Franny sniffled slightly and dialed the next number by heart. "I need you to find out about someone." She listened to her son say he wasn't sure how to go about it. "Look, this woman is taking advantage of your sister. You know we have to look after her. She is emotionally incapable of doing it herself."

The deep rich voice of her son seemed to take on an irritated tone. "Just do what you can. I'll find out who she is." The older woman rubbed her temple wanting more than anything to take a little bit more of her medicine. "I know you and your sister don't always see eye to eye but we are family." It was time to bring out the big guns. "Haven't we lost enough family as it is?" That was always her dirty little trick but it worked every single time. "Good."

Once again Franny was opening the desk drawer. She was about to pull out the bottle when she heard voices in the hallway. The normally locked drawer was slammed shut so fast that she almost caught her fingers in it. The patient representative suddenly had a very sobering ideal and turned on her computer. Waiting for the log in screen, she tapped her fingers. The overwhelming need to quench her thirst almost made her open the drawer again. But somehow she managed to curb the craving.

The computer beeped drawing her attention. Quickly she signed on and logged into the emergency room. Sometimes they had the ones that came in with the patients sign in. Franny quickly scanned the screen for the approximate time that she knew her daughter had been brought in to the ER. She cursed as she saw that there were no names from the previous night. However, there was another person's name entered into the patient registry just a short while after Kathy had. She was the only one so it just had to be her that was related to that blond trolip.

"I wonder…" Franny wrote down the woman's name and contact information. She knew that she was breaking some laws but it happened all the time. When it came to protecting her family, this mama bear would gouge out their eyes. Especially when it came to someone she considered more childlike than adult. Kathy might be a firefighter, but she had no clue how life was lived. Part of her wondered if her daughter would ever know.

This time the patient representative pulled out her cell phone and texted the information to her son. As a man that made his own beer and distributed it, she was not sure how he could help. Her ex-husband owned his own construction company so he would be no help. That was all right. Her son was much better with the internet than she was. He'd be able to find out exactly what was going on. The room was quiet so Franny took advantage and swallowed the rest of the bottle. Another mint was in her mouth before the door opened to reveal one of her coworkers.

Franny knew on so many levels that she was playing with fire. Once again it came down to her doing whatever she had to do to protect her family. The raven haired woman leaned back in her chair, her head was pulsating once again and her 'medicine' was not helping. Her eyes drifted shut flashing back to a time when she had a family. It was a real family that she had back then. Before the fire. Before the loss. Before her family somehow became lost at sea.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Somehow Candy had ended up lying next to the firefighter and not just sitting next to her. When the petite blond woke up, she was startled to find that she had one arm draped across the taut stomach of the raven haired woman. What surprised her more was the fact that Kathy's arm was draped around her waist with her hand settled on hip. The sensation just knowing that hand was there was driving the petite blond insane with desire. It was beyond desire. It was plain need, desperate need.

As much as Candy was loathe to remove herself from the comforting and yet dizzying embrace, she knew that she needed to get away from the intoxicating touch at least until her brain was more fully functional. That would require a shower, possibly a nap, some food and then some more of Kathy time. But for now she needed to get her head back on straight. The petite blond steeled herself regretting the loss of warmth the instant that she had managed to stand up.

As soon as she was standing, blue eyes fluttered open. They looked around confused as if something she needed had been taken away. Candy smiled at the thought but knew that it was just waking up in the hospital. At least that was how she had felt almost every time she had awakened in this dismal place. "Sorry to wake you." The petite blond stretched though she had to admit she had never felt better after taking a nap in a strange bed in her life. "I fell asleep too." Their eyes met for a moment. "Are you really sure about us moving forward, I mean, just as friends and all?"

Kathy cocked her head to one side in thought. It had been an interesting day or so. There had been the usual family dinner from hell. Then there had been the amazing time that she had had with her new friend. Then for once, her job was not a safe haven but instead was a nightmare that ended with her here in the hospital. Somehow her new friend had found her and instead of being mad, the firefighter thought of it as a good thing.

Oddly her argument with her mother was something that stood out. Normally they disagreed about everything that was why she rarely if ever really spent any time with the family. Of course there was the need to keep it civil if only so that she would be allowed to see her niece and nephew. This time it felt so different. Not being good with people, not even her own family she wasn't sure exactly what to make of her mother's attitude.

That was something she might never be able to understand. But this petite woman seemed to be offering her something that went beyond what little that Kathy understood of friendship. Looking into those green eyes caused something she swore to be whispered once again into her ear. What Candy was offering her was a part of herself. It was more than she could ever have expected and it was something she was not sure she could offer in return.

Still, perhaps with time Kathy would be able to learn and do anything. Until yesterday, she would never have thought that she could sit still with one person long enough to have a conversation, albeit somewhat one sided. So maybe, just maybe she could learn to be the kind of friend that Candy deserved. Even with basically no experience with people, she knew without a doubt this woman was special. "I'd like to try and be friends. Like I said, never really had any so not sure what to do."

Candy smiled at her new friend. There was this simple almost childlike honesty in the way that Kathy dealt with life. It was actually quite endearing in a way. The feel of the conversation was almost indicating a more intimate situation then what it entailed, the bookstore owner realized. _Going to have to tread lightly or I might end up getting my heart ripped out. And it won't be your fault my sweet firefighter. I know who you are. I know what I'm getting myself in for, I hope._

"To be honest, this is a different kind of friendship than any I've had before." Candy wasn't sure if she could trust herself or not but she still sat down on the edge of the bed and took that strong hand in her own. There was that familiar electricity that just seemed to flow between the two women. Was it just a connection? Or was this a bond that went through the ages and this was the residual. "I mean, I've never been rescued before for one." That actually got a slight blush out of the firefighter. "And it just seems…" She wanted to say that she had known Kathy before, in a different lifetime but was sure that would scare her new friend to death.

How Kathy knew, she was not sure. But something told her what her new friend meant. It terrified her and at the same time it would explain just how connected she felt to the petite blond. Was it something she could handle? Being in a friendship was enough of a change. Could she handle one that seemed to have so many complications? A tiny little almost imperceptible smirk was on the firefighter's face. "Well, I never visited anyone I rescued. In fact, I usually avoid them. But with you it was almost like I had to."

That brought a smile to the petite blond's face. _Ayup. So much in common, I think, when it comes to this relationship. You don't know where to begin and I don't know how to keep it just friendship. We'll get through this, together._ "Well I'll be eternally grateful that you were at the right place at the right time. It might have been one of your fellow firefighters and then where would we be?" That got a soft chuckle out of the raven haired beauty. "So I repeat. We'll take this one day at a time. I hope you won't hate me if I run home and grab a shower and a change of clothes. My aunt is in town for the holiday and I've not been the most gracious of hosts. Lucky I'm her favorite niece."

Kathy really took the time to look at her friend. There were dark circles under her eyes. Even to one that was new to having a friendship and interacting with people, she knew that this was the sign of someone being tired. Whether it was just physical or emotional exhaustion, the firefighter could not tell. She too was feeling a bit wiped both physically and emotionally. The confrontation with her mother had regrettably taken more out of her then she liked to admit. "You go be a good niece. I should probably get some more rest anyways."

Candy gave the hand that she still held a gentle squeeze before she reluctantly let go and turned to get her light coat and her small purse. Before turning around, she fished for her keys. It was more of an excuse to maintain the company that she had and she knew it. For she really never wanted to leave the woman lying in the bed. And that was a very dangerous thought and a dangerous feeling. After having to compose herself slightly, the petite blond made her way to the bed and her new friend.

Every instinct was telling her to lean in and kiss the girl. It wouldn't have mattered if it was a kiss on the cheek, the forehead, the nose or preferably the lips as long as there was a little lip action…Candy sighed and instead put her hand on the shoulder of her friend and gave it a squeeze. "I'll leave my numbers with the nurse if that is ok with you." A small smile played on the firefighter and that was enough of an answer for the petite blond. "I'll be back in a couple hours, maybe a little more. I also have a store to check on." She gave the raven haired woman another squeeze of the shoulder and a wink.

Kathy watched the now familiar form of the petite blond as she made her way out of the room. There was something familiar about the sway of the hips. There was something familiar about their relationship but she could not quite place it. Having had enough of the emotions for the time being, the firefighter closed her hypnotic azure eyes letting out a hearty sigh. A small smirk was on the sleeping woman's face as images of a certain petite blond danced around in her head.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the rush hour traffic, it took Candy about twenty minutes to make the trek from the hospital to her little bookstore/café. Instead of going through the back, she entered through the front. Becky, the day manager smiled as she saw her boss enter. The bookstore portion was a little busy but that was to be expected. With Christmas less than a month away, it was their busy time of the year. The café portion was now just starting to wind down as most people were already on their way to work.

Though Candy knew her appearance was a tad bit disheveled, she made her way over to the counter. "I see we've actually got customers at nine in the morning in the bookstore." Becky finished with the coffee she was making and thanked the customer before coming over to her boss. "I'll take it while it lasts." She turned her full attention to her employee and her friend. "You think you and the gang can handle things today? I hate making you all work the day after Thanksgiving."

Becky looked around the store. There were a few more customers than she had thought there were but nothing that they could not handle. "We got your back boss. And as for working the day after a holiday, it comes with working retail." She reached out and squeezed her boss's arm knowing that Candy was not one that got upset with physical touching. "You have been here in the trenches with us every holiday I can remember so go do what you have to. If I need you, I've got your cell number."

"Thanks." Candy ran her hand through her short disheveled hair suddenly really wanting to take a shower badly. A nap would be a good idea but she just wanted to get back to her friend. "That you do." She started to go but turned back to her employee. "If we can keep things going then you and the rest will get a yearend bonus. Don't tell the others, just in case." Becky smiled at her and the petite blond winked before she made her way to the back of the store.

A quick stop in her office to see if there were any messages or e-mails that needed her immediate attention and she was going up the narrow stairwell to her apartment. With ease, she unlocked the door not surprised to smell coffee brewing. She called out not knowing where her aunt was. "You know, there is an abundance of coffee downstairs." The petite blond made her way over to the tiny kitchen and poured herself a cup fixing it very sweet. _Just like a certain firefighter I know._

"But the coffee is better away from all those crowds." The fiery redhead came around the corner her wet hair was still in a towel. "Especially when I'm dressed like this." Candy turned to see that her aunt was wearing nothing but the towel on her head and another wrapped around her body. "I wouldn't want to scare away all of your customers." She gave her niece a wink and made her way over to where a cup of coffee had already been poured for her. "So, what happened after I left?"

Candy swallowed the sip of coffee she had just taken before answering. "I found her room. Fell asleep in there. Woke up. Went to the bathroom. Her mother showed up. Definitely a past there. They had a minor fight. I talked to Kathy about continuing the friendship. She maintained new to the whole friendship thing but wants very much to give it a shot. I told her if I push too much to just let me know. Now, I think I'll take a nice long shower."

Without waiting for an answer, the petite blond headed for the bathroom. Irene was standing there with her mouth slightly hanging open. It was with her niece's usual flare that she succinctly summarized what she was sure was a lot lengthier encounter. Still, it got the point across. Not known for a homebody, Irene set about making scrambled eggs and toast of course getting dressed first. She would have to get on her niece about how little she maintained in her cupboards and refrigerator.

There were already two platefuls of food when Candy emerged from the shower. She felt much more relaxed and much more alert. Instead of going to the kitchen where amazing smells were making her already grumbly tummy protest the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since their early Thanksgiving dinner well known, she made her way to her bedroom. Quickly she dressed in a blue and teal sweater and tight fitting black jeans. Slowly she made her way to the mirror and picked up her brush smirking at the thought of how easy it was to maintain her shorter if unruly blond locks.

Candy sat her refreshed and now wide awake body down at the little island grateful to not only see the generous portion of food but also a fresh cup of coffee. They were silent a moment while they ate before the petite blond could not take the looks she was getting. "I know you want more details but honestly that was all there was. This friendship is going to be interesting. She knows little to nothing about how to interact with people. I'm so damned attracted to this woman that my libido does a happy dance just at the thought of her. When I see or touch her…"

There was no need to go into further detail. Irene was staring at her as she saw the pale green eyes go to a rich hunter just at the thought of the firefighter. Even the older woman had to admit that Kathy was one hot looking piece of fluff that she wouldn't mind making a smore with a little chocolate and graham crackers and…The redhead mentally slapped herself on the back of the head. She had never even thought about another woman like this and yet…Quickly she swallowed her cup of coffee even though it was still a little hot…just like a certain firefighter…Mental smack once again.

"I think I get the picture." _In more ways than you could ever guess my niece. Wow! That was interesting sensation. That was interesting images. I'll never be able to look at a smore and not blush again. Hell I'm not sure I can look at that tall dark and gorgeous woman again without blushing._ Irene cleared her now tender throat. "So, what are your plans for today or do I even have to ask?" The redhead got up and poured herself a second cup of coffee.

"You know where I'll be all right." Candy was inhaling the last little bit of scrambled eggs relishing the fluffiness of them. It had been forever since anyone had cooked for her. Sam had not even made good on her promise to cook her something after the whole debacle with her best friend's restaurant burning down. The petite blond made a mental note to check on her friend to see if she had gotten over her binge drinking or not. "In fact, as soon as I call Dad and Crystal I'm out of here." With the look that she received from her aunt she continued. "I kinda forgot yesterday to wish them a happy Thanksgiving."

Irene watched her niece, truly studying her. The woman moved with an ease and a confidence but there was something more now. There was literally a bounce in the younger woman's step. She was almost like a child on their way to visit Santa for the first time. The pang of worry that seemed to accompany the thought of the quickly burgeoning friendship between the firefighter and her niece went off like someone stabbing her with a dinner fork. Ouch!

The redhead watched as her niece made her phone calls. Of course the conversation with her sister ended in slightly raised voices as it always did. Irene had watched in fascination as Candy's posture went from almost total relaxation to the point of being so stiff that you could see the knuckles whitening as her grip on her cell phone had tightened so. Irene hated what happened to her niece when she spoke to her family. If only her mother had lived…

But that was water under the bridge. It was something they all had to learn somehow to live with. Losing someone so tragically was never something you could completely get over. You had to just learn to accept it and accept that the person you loved would always be in your heart. A crestfallen petite blond made her way back over to the kitchen island and sat down. Her green eyes had just a touch of moisture to them. Irene was cursing her dumb brother-in-law and her other niece for hurting Candy this way.

"I take it things went their usual way." Irene was up and standing behind her niece wrapping both arms around her. "You know even though it's been twenty years since Angel has been gone, the effect of your mother's death is still ringing true. I think that's why your father won't marry his girlfriend. I think that Crystal has issues maintaining friendships or even jobs because she's afraid it'll be taken away just like your mother was. What about you? What is it that you are so afraid of?"

Candy was taken aback by the question. It caused her to think seriously for a moment. Was she afraid of anything? About the only thing she could think of at the moment all focused on the firefighter. "The only thing I'm truly afraid of at the moment besides screwing up the business is scaring Kathy off." She shrugged slightly. "I've wanted to be in a relationship since I was a teenager. None of my friends could understand that I wanted more than just sex. Of course, most of them didn't have a clue that I was gay either. But I want to be in love before I let it go to that physical level."

Irene figured it was something like that. "Well now, if you really feel that way I hope you take precautions." After the little snort that came from her niece, the redhead rolled her eyes. "Oh the minds of babes I tell you. Anyways, what I was saying is that I hope you take it easy on yourself and on your firefighter. You have a very intense personality and to someone that really hasn't been around people much…"

The petite blond smiled causing her nose to crinkle. It was when she simply looked her most adorable. "I thought I was anything but intense." An eyebrow rose. "All right, I'll give you last night was an exception to the rule. There is just something that I can't explain between us." Candy suddenly stood not wanting to think or talk about it anymore. All she wanted was to be at the hospital. At least she had one more day that she could spend with her firefighter. "Want me to drop you at the hotel on my way to the hospital?"

A sigh escaped the redhead. She stood and got her coat and purse. She watched as wordlessly her niece did the same thing. They slowly made their way out the back entrance and to the parking lot where Candy maintained her small but fuel efficient car. They were halfway to the hotel before Irene was able to say anything. "You know I'm just worried that you're going to get hurt. So forgive an old woman for sticking her nose maybe where it doesn't belong." There was a long silence as they kept driving.

As the car pulled up in the front of the hotel, Candy reached over and squeezed her aunt's hand. "You are the one person I want sticking your nose in to my business." Their eyes locked for a moment. "You knew Mom. You know me. You know how I am so if anyone has a right to give their opinion on how I should live my life, it is you." They sat there for a moment longer and the petite blond decided it was time to lighten the mood. "It doesn't mean that I'll always take your advice."

That got a playful swat of her arm from the older woman. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaned over and kissed her niece on the cheek. They maintained the glance for a long time before Irene got out of the car. "Why don't you meet us here after visiting hours have ended? There's a nice restaurant here. It would be our treat of course." This was the redhead's way of finding out if her niece was going to try and stay after visiting ours.

"Sure. I hate to leave Kathy all alone but now that I know she'll be all right it isn't quite as bad." Candy gave her aunt a wink. "I'll see you around eight thirty in the lobby. You enjoy your day with Uncle Max." The petite blond watched as her aunt made her way into the hotel. As she took off for the hospital, there was a lightness to her heart that she had not felt in a long time. Thankfully it had replaced the gloomy one her family had put her in. _That's what you do to me already. You put the hurtful fires out in my soul already, my firefighter._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kathy was startled out of sleep when small figures climbed up into bed beside her. She heard her sister-in-law's voice scolding them. Even in her still sleep disoriented state she simply put her long arms around each child and pulled them closer into a hug. "They are fine, Amy. You know I love being around the munchkins." Small heads were snuggled up on each shoulder. Her entire backside, her head and her elbows hurt like there was no tomorrow but with the little ones in them, it was almost like nothing hurt at all.

"We were worried about you." That was little Christina that was snuggled up so tight that it actually did hurt just a little. Having not moved around too much, Kathy had not realized how badly her ribs were hurting as well. But what did one expect when you were blasted out of a burning building only to hit the solid steel of a fire engine. In a whisper only the tall raven haired woman could hear, the little girl said, "Daddy didn't want us to come. Mommy was nice enough to let us."

When blue eyes met green grey eyes, there was an instant understanding by the firefighter. The look was similar to the one that her mother had so recently been giving her. It was all adding up now. No one in her family actually respected her. No one in her family actually cared about her. All they cared about was maintaining this appearance of a normal family. They hadn't had that since even before Tony's death. "Well I'm glad that one of your parents was nice enough to bring you so that you could see my owies weren't too bad. Just gotta rest a little, that's all."

It was little Kevin that sat up and looked at his aunt closely. There was a little bandage on the back of her head but other than that there were just a lot of tubes and the blood pressure kit. For some reason her arms were wrapped and she was eternally grateful that few people could see her scars. "That owie doesn't look too bad. You gonna be able to come play with us this weekend?" The pleading in his voice nearly caused the firefighter to choke a little.

Kathy gave each one of her bundles a gentle squeeze. There was a solitary tear that formed in her right eye that just hung there and refused to fall. "I'm sorry but the doctors say your aunt has to stay here this weekend. But I'd love to play with you guys after the doctors say it is all right." Just then, a cold presence made itself known. Ice cold blue eyes met almost charcoal brown eyes. "Mother." Somehow the firefighter managed to keep the hissing out of her voice.

The two children scrambled off from the bed and latched on to their grandmother. Franny maintained her glacial glare as she said, "Why don't the two of you come to the cafeteria with me. We can get you some milk or juice and maybe a cookie." There were cheers. Before they started out of the room, both youngster made their way over and gave Kathy one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. After that, they were gone down the hallway like they were shot out of a cannon.

Now it was cool blue eyes that regarded her sister-in-law. "I have a feeling Mom showed up for a reason." Kathy crossed her arms against her chest wincing slightly at the strain on her bruised ribs. "So why don't we just cut to the chase." Unbeknownst to both women, a certain fiery petite blond had overheard most of the exchange. Candy was waiting to see if she should go in and disturb the family or not. For the second time that day she decided just to eavesdrop.

Amy slowly made her way so that she was standing beside her sister-in-law. It seemed that she was in thought as she cocked her head to one side and stuck her tongue out one side. "Mom told me you had a visitor this morning." Before Kathy could say anything, the slightly older woman quickly continued. "And that it got pretty nasty the things that were said between the two of you. She and Justin were against me bringing the kids here partly because it's a hospital but mostly because of how you treated your own mother. However, she did want me to find out about your new…friend?"

Kathy carefully pushed herself so that she was in a more comfortable sitting up position. She allowed her hands to rest next to her long legs. Her eyes grew distant for a moment almost as if she was remembering something. In fact, she was. For once it didn't go back to what happened with her brother. Instead it was what had happened just over a week ago. It seemed to have a calming effect on her especially that early morning in the hospital. "Her name is Candy. I rescued her from a fire last week." The firefighter got a goofy grin upon her face, startling Amy. "We bumped into each other at the hospital yesterday before the fire. We both volunteer to read to the kids."

The brown haired woman was taken aback. For one that was more words than she had heard her sister-in-law speak at one time pretty much since she'd known her. For another thing, never had she made friends with someone she rescued. And the third shocking thing was the fact that Kathy volunteered with the children though the way she was with her children she should have guessed. "Is that all you know about this woman? I mean, what kind of woman is she to just come busting in where she doesn't belong at least that's what Mother said?"

Candy had had enough at that point and sauntered into the room like she had just gotten there. She knew she was being watched very carefully by two sets of eyes as she made her way over to the chair and set her coat and small purse on it. Then she came up to the opposite side of the hospital bed that Amy was on and gave the firefighter's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "My name is Candy. I don't believe we've met before. You either aren't around here much or you don't frequent downtown shops. I own 'The Reading Café'. It's a small bookstore and coffee place. You into coffee or books?" _What the heck am I saying? Babble much? Protecting someone you care about by any means necessary, that's what._

Blue eyes were blinking several times. She had no clue as to what was really going on. She could sense that though the words were sincere, Candy really wasn't thrilled with her sister-in-law. Of course she truly was lost and not sure what was going on. Just little bits were coming to her. Kathy watched in utter fascination as the petite blond extended a hand to which Amy hesitantly took in her own. Their joined hands remained in front of her for a long time. It was almost like they wanted to thumb wrestle or something.

Finally Amy released the younger woman's firm grip. Part of her actually wanted to rub it the grip had been so strong. "I usually don't get downtown too often." The brown haired woman was at a loss. She thought she had come to confront her sister-in-law and here was this little slip of a thing that was defending her like there was no tomorrow. "So, Mother said you were here this morning. So, what brings you back so soon?"

The petite blond looked at her like she was a little crazy. "What kind of a question is that? I mean, people do visit people they care for. And sometimes more than once in a day." Candy was getting even more pieces of the puzzle. After the confrontation between Kathy and her mom and now her sister or whoever she was seemed hell bent on treating her firefighter like crap. Not gonna happen on her watch. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but do you ask friends of Kathy the same question?" Her green eyes were shooting daggers at the other woman hoping the woman would just leave as she felt her blood pressure rising dangerously.

The firefighter was more than fascinated to see the exchange. No one had ever spoken on her behalf especially not the way that the petite blond was doing. _If this is what it means to have a friend, I should have gotten one a long time ago. But maybe you weren't ready for one._ Kathy pondered the thought waiting for the next round in the battle to continue. It was a unique thought if only because she never thought she'd be ready for any kind of human companionship. Rocket was all she had ever thought she had needed. The children were nice, but sometimes they too got a bit overwhelming for her.

Before Amy could answer, Kathy reached up and took Candy's hand in her own. The sensation was there again. It was definitely something that she could get used to having all the time. "I hate to interrupt but I just thought of something." Green eyes took on an instant concern as they took in the absolutely worried face of the firefighter. "I have a dog. Back at the fire station. In my small apartment. The guys will probably look after Rocket but…"

Candy's expression softened from the concern she had instantly had for her friend into one that was full of sympathy. "I understand. I had a dog when I was little." She gave the hand that she was holding a gentle squeeze. As her eyes met with sapphire ones, she lost herself and began rubbing the back of the hand with her thumb. A small smile broke out on her face, causing her nose to once again crinkle. "I don't live that far from the station. I can go over a couple times a day and take Rocket for a walk and make sure he has plenty of food and water. In fact, I'll do it before I have dinner with my aunt and uncle. So you just relax and concentrate on getting better."

Amy watched the exchange and watched how Kathy did indeed relax once again. She also noticed how her sister-in-law never let go of the petite blond's hand. This was just so unlike the firefighter that the brown haired woman was literally at a loss for words. She could feel green eyes once again transfix on her. It was almost scary just how protective this stranger was of a woman she had known for quite some time and never had heard her speak so much.

"I…um…" Amy blinked a couple times knowing that she was expected to now explain what she had said. Candy had asked her some tough questions that were getting more and more difficult to come up with an answer to. If the woman lying in the bed was the same woman that she had spent the previous day with, she would have easily said that it was because Kathy had no ability to judge about relationships. It was true she was always good with her kids, but still. And yet the changes in the raven haired woman almost overnight, while subtle were still quite surprising. "I didn't realize…um…"

Candy was about to say something when Kathy managed to find her voice. "It's all right." Both women looked at the dark haired woman with a stunned look on their faces. "I mean." She felt the gentle rubbing on the back of her hand and she closed her eyes. Admitting something was never easy for the firefighter. However, this was not that difficult to admit. It was just that finding the right words were vexing the tall woman. "I've never had a friend before. But Candy is my friend and you will show her respect."

Once again the petite blond and the brown haired woman were quite shocked with the fact of the forcefulness of the firefighter. But also was taken aback by the fact that she not only said they were friends but that she was going to protect her. It was Amy that finally found her voice. "I um think I'll go check on the kids. I'll bring them by before we leave." Without another word, the mother of two walked out of the room never once looking back shaking her head in confusion.

The petite blond seemed to relax visibly after the strange woman had left. "Well, I'd say she was an improvement on your mother. But then I only just met both of them briefly." Without even thinking about it once again, Candy found herself sitting on the bed next to her new friend. She didn't even realize that she was sitting next to her friend so closely until she felt the arm snake around her waist. The hand that was attached to the arm took the petite blond's hand in it. "Kathy?" The crystal azure eyes looked into her darkened green ones. "Um, I like it when you put her arm around me and hold my hand it's just that…"

Quickly, Kathy released her grip and brought the arm back so that it was now resting in her lap. The hurt that Candy had caught in those hypnotic eyes made her breath catch. Mentally she was cursing herself. But why was she doing that? _You have to maintain friendship first. She probably does something like that with her niece and nephew and didn't realize how it was affecting me._ A slightly shaky hand reached out and forced her friend to look into her understanding emerald eyes. "I really mean it when I say I like it when you had your arm around me. It's just that…" The petite blond took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to sound condescending but you do know that…um…two women can be in a relationship…like a man and a woman."

Kathy blinked several times. The only kinds of relationships that she somewhat knew were that a man and woman loved one another and got married. Then there was her relationship with the kids. Never having a true friend regardless of the sex, she wasn't sure what Candy was talking about. She had never been one to watch television. So the only thing she knew was from what her parents, her brother and her sister-in-law and the few guys at the fire station had. The things she had learned in sex education class had confounded the teenaged version of the firefighter never really understanding the need for the physical side of a relationship even as an adutl. "You mean with like hand holding and kissing…"

Candy was instantly charmed with just how innocent her new friend truly was. _You might be a big tough badass firewoman but you are almost as innocent as the day you were born. You must not watch any television or read too much other than for the kids. Not sure how much you get out but where we live open affection is usually frowned upon._ "That's right." The petite blond let go of the grip on the perfect chin so that she could turn away if she wanted to. "Kathy, my friend, I'm one of those women that prefers to be with other woman." She took a deep breath in anticipation of her friend's reaction.

The firefighter leaned her head back on the bed. Her head had begun pounding and she needed to ease the pain in any way that she could without having to call on the nurse to administer some more pain medication. The rest of her body also had a dull ache but that she could handle. There was something electrical in the air as they stared at one another. It was a lot to take in. Romance was something that Kathy had never even begun to think about. But just because Candy felt this way didn't mean she did, did it?

The petite blond's heart was sinking. It had been too soon to reveal this information about herself. It was too soon to think that Kathy could possibly understand. The woman was still learning what it took to be a friend. Why confuse her with something that was so far beyond friendship that there was a possibility that she might never understand what it meant to love that way. Candy was about to get up when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

Tear filled eyes turned to look into blue ones. The other hand reached up and wiped the tears off from her cheeks. "I can't say I understand exactly what you are talking about when you say you prefer to be with women." There was a long moment of silence between them. "But then I don't really understand what it is a man and a woman do." Kathy heard the catch in the blond's breathing. "Did I say or do something wrong? I mean, I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

Candy could no longer hold the tears back. Before only a stray tear had fallen here and there. It was out of fear that Kathy would reject her. But she was not rejecting her. In fact, in her own way she was embracing her. Once again the firefighter was wiping the tears from her cheeks. There was a worried confused look on the raven haired beauty's face. "And I don't ever want to hurt you. That's why I told you. I'll teach you what it means if you want. But first, let's just remain friends. Holding hands is good. Comforting me like this when I cry is good." She looked away for a moment before looking into those eyes that seemed to look right in her soul. "I have to confess. I'm scared that I'm going to screw this up."

Kathy didn't care if it was proper for her to do what she was about to do or not. She tugged on the petite blond until she was lying on the bed next to her with her head on the strong shoulder. The firefighter wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. There was a sudden throbbing in her groin area. Confused already she decided just to ignore that for the moment. "This is how I used to hold my brother when he had a nightmare." She swallowed hard not believing she was about to reveal something she usually kept deeply hidden. "He died when I was eight. He was only four. I think he'd have liked you."


	8. Chapter 8

The mist surrounded the tall dark figure. The normally black leather clad body had her hair braided and down to just about her amazingly tight buttocks like usual. It felt like one of her visits in early spring or late fall to her brother's graveside. But it felt different than that. It was hard to explain just what was going on in Kathy's mind at the moment. All she knew was that she felt the calm and the peace that she always did when she was talking to Tony.

Out of the mist came a small familiar figure. The sandy blond hair was as wavy and unruly as it ever was when the boy was alive. His blue eyes were brighter and filled with something that Kathy could not quite understand. It was actually something that she swore that she saw in Candy's eyes. Whatever it was, it warmed her soul and actually caused her to form a genuine smile upon her face. Those were rare and the only ones that ever seemed to get them were her younger brother and of course the almost too good to be true petite blond.

Kathy's heart froze not believing what she was seeing. Her memories of her brother had faded a little over the time. The face that she always saw in her mind was the one in her arms that had been in such pain from the fire that it was red and charred and…She had to swallow hard to keep the emotions at bay. Part of her wanted to just run to the figure and scoop him up in her arms. But what if the little boy standing there had not forgiven her like the firefighter had not forgiven herself? Even with the dream from the previous night, she still felt unforgiven by her best friend.

Tony, whose body still appeared like it did just before the fire instead of the scarred one she remembered was walking slowly toward her. He wore his favorite action figure clad pajamas. The little boy slowly made his way to his sister who was now all grown up. Shyly he reached up and took a very large hand in his own tiny one. The firefighter could not believe what was happening and it became too much for her to stand. Carefully, she slid to the moisture covered ground and stretched her long legs out. It wasn't long before her brother was in her lap, his head resting against her shoulder.

It felt familiar to Kathy and not just because her niece and nephew did this from time to time. It was not only familiar because this was how she had held her brother when he was sick or when he'd been hurt or when he'd had a nightmare. No, this felt familiar because of the time that she held her wonderful new friend like this. Candy had not resisted as she had pulled her into her own long lean body. Her relationship with the bookstore owner was completely confusing to her and yet it was the best thing that had ever happened to her as well.

"She feels the same way." The voice of her brother startled her out of her thoughts. "Candy has things that have never allowed her to have a relationship beyond friendship. And even friendships are not as easy for her as they appear to be. You seem to be an exception to this." His little head tilted up so that he could look into familiar blue eyes. "I know you don't believe in feelings anymore. That has made me sad over the years watching you close yourself off to everyone, including our family. I'm here to tell you, don't shut out your new friend and keep an open mind with everyone."

Kathy blinked several times not knowing exactly what to say or do. From the very first moment that she had seen the adorable petite blond, she had known that she was different and while a part of her wanted to push Candy far far away, there was an ever so slightly larger part that wanted nothing more than to get to know her and learn about all sorts of relationships. The thought of a more intimate relationship intrigued her for the very first time in her life. But that would have to wait until she could master this friendship thing. "I don't want to shut her out. But I don't know what to do or how to act."

Little Tony smiled and hugged his big sister tightly. "You always knew what to do when I needed you." He could feel her heartbeat picking up just a little. "You were and always will be the best friend I ever had. Looking down on you I want more than anything for you to be happy. So as far as how to act, start out by how you would have acted if we had grown up together. Do things that you think we would have done together. And most of all, let that scarred heart of yours lead you. It is still good and true."

There were tears cascading down her cheek and this time Kathy didn't care. This was the one person that she didn't mind feeling vulnerable around and therefore the tears did not cause her shame. Perhaps it was because this was a dream and it was reflecting what she felt deep down even if she didn't realize that was what it was. "According to Mom, I'm either not a good person or I don't have the capacity to be one or both. She doesn't think that Candy is good for me. Why is that?"

The sandy blond haired boy stood. He was just head to head with the tall firefighter with her sitting like she was. Small hands were wiping the free flowing tears from his big sister's cheeks. His eyes held so much love that the tears continued to flow. "I don't think she understands you." There was a slight hiccup that came from Kathy she was crying so hard. "She hides her feelings behind a bottle and still claims to know how to relate and deal with people."

The little boy smiled as Kathy buried her head into his chest. He kissed the raven locks and put both little hands on the back of her head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you and Mom are a lot alike." There was a muffled choking sound this time. "Mom has tried to deal with my death by not feeling but she wasn't like you. She couldn't just push all of the feelings deep down inside, which I hate that you do by the way. So when she sees you actually starting to feel again and to let someone into your life, she's not only scared that you aren't thinking right but she's also jealous."

Kathy pulled her head back so that she could look her brother in the eye. Small hands fell easily to her shoulder, the feeling giving her a great deal of comfort. "Jealous of me?" The firefighter could not comprehend that or was choosing not to be able to understand that her mother was a human being just like she was. "I'm still the person I was before I met Candy, aren't I?" The raven haired woman closed her eyes and looked inside herself realizing something for the first time since meeting Candy. "I'm changing, aren't I?"

"That's what Mom is jealous of." Tony once again made it so that he was sitting in his sister's lap. "Mom is worried that as distant as you are now, you'll grow even more distant should you learn to love again." As Kathy was about to say something, a small hand was placed gently upon her lips. "There are many levels and kinds of love. Your heart will continue to grow and your mind will too. Just don't let Mom or anyone else in the family stop what you are starting with Candy. She is like aloe to your soul and to your heart. She is the kind of person that will love you no matter what and in the end, if you let her, she'll make you happier than you ever could have imagined yourself. Keep talking to me and keep talking to her. I love you, big sis. Or should I call you Sparky?"

That got a genuine laugh out of Kathy. She had forgotten even when she was that young that she had thought about becoming a firefighter. But the real reason that she was known for being called Sparky was the fact that she loved to build up static electricity by rubbing her feet on the rugs and then coming up and zapping someone. It was her playful moods that ended as soon as she had lost her brother. It was the first time in a long time that she had gotten a glimpse of that carefree girl in a very long time.

"It's time for you to go." Tony reached up and kissed his sister on the cheek. He wiped the traces of the tears that had finally stopped falling away. "You have a life to lead, Sparky. You just have to once again open your heart up and allow not only Candy in but everything else. Yes there will be pain and yes there will be hard times. But remember, in your heart you are a good person and so is your new friend. I'll always be in here." A small hand reached out and placed itself over her heart. "I love you. Don't let me keep you from living." One last kiss on her cheek and the little boy was gone. Kathy closed her eyes savoring the image of her brother, the one without the burns upon his face.

When blue eyes opened again, it was to a mostly dark hospital room. Kathy was attempting to figure out what time it was just by the feel of her internal clock but that was still off because of the concussion. There was a sad smile upon her face. She had had the dream once again. Only this time it was a little more specific for what she was going through. The last time her brother had just told her to believe in herself and to allow Candy into her closed heart.

This time it had focused on her relationship with her mother as much as it did with the feisty petite blond. The firefighter sighed and attempted to get more comfortable in the hospital bed. Suddenly she was missing Candy very much and wished more than anything that her new friend would be there. But she knew her friend had to work and wouldn't be there till later in the day. Blue eyes closed and just kept thinking of a green eyed petite blond. One of those genuine smiles was upon her face once again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Candy stretched as she made her way out of her bedroom. She was once again by herself as her aunt and uncle were both at their hotel. It was early but she intended on getting an early start to the day. First she had to take a quick shower, eat a quick bowl of cereal and grab an ice coffee from downstairs before she went to give Rocket some breakfast of his own and take him for a walk. She could see why Kathy was so fond of the dog. He was just a sweetheart just like his owner.

The spray of the very cold water felt good on her overheated skin. It wasn't the first time she'd daydreamed about being with the firefighter but last night's dream had been more than she could have expected. As her hands roamed over her body, the dream came back to her in full force. Instead of her petite hands on her body it was her gorgeous firefighter. Green eyes closed and instantly she was totally lost in a dream that should have been kept in the back of her mind and yet it just felt too good to ignore.

It had all begun on a hot summer day. The air conditioning in the apartment was not working. Kathy had come over for some reason. Perhaps they were going to read a book together. Perhaps they were just going to have lunch together. The reason really hadn't mattered in the dream much. All that mattered was that Candy had been extremely hot and sweaty almost like she was on fire. They had been sitting on the leather couch together when the bookstore owner had said, "I think I have a small but intense fire I need you to put out."

Azure eyes had gone violet in less than a heartbeat. Without a word, Kathy had placed a kiss that only caused the small fire to turn into an out and out inferno. Sweat covered bodies were instantly rubbing against one another. The firefighter's knee just happened to push against her womanhood and a soft moan escaped the petite blond. "Are you sure about this?" It was all that the overheated blond could manage to get out.

In her fantasy she and Kathy had just been starting to go beyond the friendship stage and she was reluctant to push things. Her only answer was the gentle pulling on her soaked T-shirt. Candy's response was to put her arms over her head and soon she felt the coolness of the air against her bare mid drift. Where the shirt ended up, the petite blond could not care less. Her hands were roaming the firefighter's body and she too was tugging on the long sleeve t-shirt.

Oh what was revealed for the bookstore owner caused her breath to catch. Breasts that were being held in a black silk bra that hooked in the front that were just too tantalizing for her to resist touching. As if they were thinking along the same lines, Candy felt strong hands begin to stroke her own silk covered breasts. While the petite blond was not as well-endowed as her firefighter, she heard the moan of appreciation come out of the perfect lips that were now on their way to claim hers again.

In a move so deft that Candy had hardly any real chance of realizing what exactly was happening, Kathy had both bras unhooked. Their fully exposed glistening breasts were now pressed against one another. The petite blond wrapped her arms around the strong back only to find her hands wandering down to a perfectly taut leather covered ass. All the sensations were overloading an already overloaded mind. The bookstore owner had no clue what the time was, what the day was or even the month she was that lost in the sensations her body was producing at the touch of the raven haired beauty.

Candy sat up slowly when she was pulled up gently by the firefighter. Both bras were sent to the floor to join their shirts. Kathy stood and a small whimper at the loss of contact escaped the sweat drenched blond. A growl escaped her when she took in the sight of leather pants and black laced underwear being slid ever so slowly to the ground. An even larger growl escaped from her as she noticed the arousal evident in the thick short locks covering the womanhood so close that she could touch.

Before she could move, Candy found her own pants being unbuttoned. Her eyes closed as this was the first time that she was ever going to be seen by another person. The pants along with her red laced underwear were now on the floor next to the rest of their clothing. Kathy held out a hand to which the petite blond took. She felt herself being pulled up and instantly she was being tightly held by the raven haired woman. Though there was a height difference, it seemed that their bodies just meshed so well together. It was almost like two pieces of a puzzle fitting snuggly together.

It was the oddest thing as it seemed like there was music coming from everywhere. Their naked bodies that were still pressed so tightly together began to sway slowly to the strange music. Thighs slid between one another. Kathy leaned back just a little as did Candy. Their cores were pressed even harder into the other's thighs. It was like they belonged like that and for the longest time just stared into one another's eyes as the music continued to play and the heat from their cores kept inflaming their bodies.

"Come with me if you don't want to turn to ashes." The words of the firefighter caused the petite blond to blink several times. Wordlessly she followed as Kathy led them to her bathroom. The shower was small but it still had enough room for both women to stand in. The water was lukewarm but was doing nothing to calm the fires that burned both in their groins and in their eyes. "I guess the water isn't enough. Guess we'll have to take care of the situation ourselves."

With that, Kathy had the petite woman pinned against the cool tile of the shower wall. Without even having to ask for permission, Candy felt her legs eagerly spreading apart. The firefighter's strong hand was there cupping the soft blond tendrils that covered the most treasured area on the bookstore owner's body. Meanwhile, a hungry mouth was taking in one earlobe then the other. Petite hands managed to get in between their bodies and found the same treasured area on her love.

As Kathy continued to nibble on the neck that was so readily exposed to her, one petite hand began to massage an overheated quivering mound. Her free hand was roaming everywhere her reach could find. Once again as if thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time, fingers slowly and carefully entered the other. In that instant both their innocence would be taken. They were giving each other the greatest gift that the other could ever possibly give.

Candy's free hand somehow made it so she was cupping a breast. She began to massage it almost losing her concentration as she continued to feel her lover both suckle on her skin and keep up the steady rhythm that they both had going with the fingers so reverently in the other. For a long moment it was just their fingers probing one another. It was building up the need for release. It was as their bodies were as one as they were both so close to going over the edge.

Just as Candy was screaming out, "I love you Kathy!" there was a sound that was coming from just outside her bathroom door. Quickly it brought the petite blond back into the here and now ripping the feeling of the firefighter's body against hers away. Ripping away the feel of having made love for the first time. Ripping away the feeling of absolute love that she not only felt for Kathy but that she was sure that the raven haired beauty was radiating towards her.

"Are you all right Candy?" The petite blond was cursing herself for ever giving Sam the keys to her apartment. While she needed someone to have a set of backups, she wondered if giving them to a woman that had a huge crush on her was the wisest of choices. Of course, they were best friends but still. The petite blond was not sure just how long she had been in the shower and whimpered a little when she reluctantly pulled her hand from between her own legs. In fact, she was still coming back to earth after reliving her extremely vivid dream.

Quickly, Candy turned off the frigid water wishing that it had done more to cool her overwhelming libido. She had hoped that allowing the fantasy to continue that it would help but it seemed only to make things worse. Looking at her firefighter after this was going to be difficult at best. And that was not counting having to face Sam as she would be dressed in a long fluffy towel as she quickly made her way to the bedroom. "I'm just fine. Could you please wait for me in the kitchen?"

Candy cursed when she heard no movement from the other side of the door. Hating to dirty up another towel for no good reason, she draped another one around her shoulders covering her fair amount of cleavage before she opened the door. Sam was standing in the way to the point where the petite blond was going to have to brush against the sandy blond. A low almost inaudible growl escaped the bookstore owner and the chef finally got the hint and turned and went into the kitchen.

Escaping as quickly as she could, she made her way into her bedroom shutting the door behind her not forgetting to lock it. She leaned her back against the door also resting her damp short blond locks against it looking up at the ceiling. Candy had been wondering how her best friend was doing but this was not exactly the way that she wanted to find out. _I hope she doesn't want to spend the day together. I have to go feed and walk Rocket yet and I was going to surprise Kathy with an all day visit._

Candy sighed as she stripped the white towels off from her still overheated body. Glancing at her alarm clock, she could not help but be shocked that she had been in the shower for almost an hour. Once again her body was tingling at the thought of what the real thing was going to be like one day. And yet she knew that was a long ways off yet if it ever were to happen at all. Quickly she dressed in a looser fitting pair of faded blue jeans and her loose fitting University of Georgia bulldog sweatshirt.

After a quick brushing of her hair, she steeled herself by the door willing her mind to be ready for what was ahead never knowing what her best friend was up to. The lock clicked and she opened it to the smell of coffee and something that had cinnamon in it. Her stomach made sure that she was not slow in making her way into the kitchen. Sam was standing at the stove flipping something onto plates. There was butter, syrup and a large mug of wonderful smelling dark brew. It was the one that had hazelnut flavoring if she was not mistaken which was one of her favorites.

Before she could say anything, there was a heaping plate of French toast and some sausage patties placed in front of her. Where the ingredients had come from, Candy was not sure. Before Thanksgiving her cupboards had been pretty bare. And she hadn't had a chance to go shopping since she was spending almost every moment that she could either with her aunt or with Kathy. "This looks amazing, as always." The petite blond took a healthy sip of the flavored coffee.

Sam sat down next to her with just a mug of coffee. She watched for a moment as her best friend simply consumed the contents of her plate. It was always ironic to her just how much the slightly smaller woman could eat and still look so amazingly sexy. "So, I haven't heard from you only once really since the fire." Candy stopped halfway to her mouth with a piece of syrupy dripping French toast and looked at her. "I've been worried about you."

Candy put the delicious bite back down on her plate taking a deep breath to steel herself for this conversation. How to break the news of her new friend and potential love interest to her best friend was something that she had been thinking about and yet avoiding as well. "Well, I've been worried about you too. Last time we spoke you were so hung over that you didn't even go to church. And let's face it, you don't handle failure all that well." Once again she took a sip of the sweet brew sorry to have sounded as sharp in her observations as she had and had a small smile to try and ease some of the sting.

The sandy blond began to play with her mug of coffee. It was true, she knew it. But having it said so bluntly was something that Sam was not accustomed to hearing especially from her best friend. She wondered what it was that had the petite blond in an uproar with her already this morning. Could it be letting herself in? Could it be standing outside of the door and then not moving until she was clearly agitated? "I haven't had anything to drink since…" Sighing, she hated to admit the truth. "Since yesterday morning."

There was a visible wincing by the chef as she reluctantly looked up into her friend's gaze. Candy shook her head sadly. In a way she could understand wanting to drown your sorrows but after seeing how Kathy's mom was, she didn't want her best friend to end up bitter like the older woman. "That's not a good thing for many reasons. But I'm not going to sit here and lecture you." That got a raised eyebrow from the sandy blond. "In fact, I think you want me to lecture you. I've got much better things to do then watch you wallow in self-pity." The hurt look on Sam's face was almost too much.

In fact, Candy reached across the little island and took her best friend's hand in her own hoping that Sam would not read too much into it. "I care about you. And I worry about you. And I will always be there for you. But you're twenty six years old, Sam. You can't be a dreamer all of your life." The hand she had been holding was removed. "Why don't you come work for me? Maybe we can add to the café's menu. The business is good but it could always be better."

Sam's face seemed to light up at the possibility of maybe not being a partner but at least working for her best friend and crush. It would be a way for her to spend more time with Candy and not have to come up with excuses. "I think I'd like that. I have a lot of people that are wanting money from me. The insurance is only going to cover so much." Now hazel eyes were twinkling at her best friend. "Who knows, if it goes well enough maybe we can even be partners one day." It took everything in the sandy blond not to wiggle her eyebrows up and down.

Without even looking up from the remains of her delicious breakfast, Candy knew that there was a twinkle in her friend's eyes along with something more suggestive. Offering the job once again was the easy part. Trying to make it work with all the touchy feely moments Sam seemed to live for was another. Especially when her best friend found out about Kathy which was about to happen because the petite blond needed to get her butt moving if she was going to spend any time with her new friend.

"That would be a long way off." Candy stood taking her empty plate and mug and placing them in the dishwasher noting it was getting full. She turned and took the offered mug from her best friend. "The bookstore part is still in the red. The café has brought it into the black with just enough to maybe give my employees something extra for Christmas. But we can discuss all this another time. I have someplace I need to be."

Sam watched her friend go for her light jacket and her small purse. Quickly she stood and went for the door. "Do you mind a tag along?" When Candy paused and looked at her she quickly continued. "I moved back in with mom." That caused a blond eyebrow to raise. "I know, I should have told you. I just need to get out of the house for a while without having to spend a lot of money on gas or at a store or geez. If it's not all right I understand."

Candy scratched her nose trying to figure out what was the best way to handle this new twist in her already complicated life. "All right. I'm going to take care of a friend's dog first. Then visit someone in the hospital." Sam seemed surprised at the information but never said anything. Neither did the abnormally quiet petite blond who was almost regretting agreeing with her best friend to come along. The car ride to the fire station was silent up until the point they pulled in around the back.

Sam watched as Candy went over to a motorcycle that was sitting apart from all the rest of the vehicles. "I take it that belongs to your friend?" The petite blond only nodded in agreement as she unlocked the side storage bin and pulled out a soft cloth. A small smirk was on her face as Kathy had no clue that the bookstore owner was going above and beyond by wiping down the Harley. It was only the second time but it made her feel good. "I take it you're already close to this person."

A heavy sigh escaped Candy as she first shook out the soft cloth and then folded it neatly and put it back where she had found it. She made a mental note to leave the keys to the motorcycle back in the bed stand where she had naughtily found them while snooping. "I'll tell you once we have fed Rocket and are on the walk." They made their way into the fire station in silence. The man at the desk only nodded at them recognizing the breathtaking petite blond from the two occasions she had been there the last time explaining that she was here to take care of Kathy's puppy.

Rocket was practically tearing the door down he was so happy to see someone. "Hey, boy." The spotted puppy had his front paws on Candy's shoulders. "Down, sweetie. I'll get you some food and some fresh water if you let me you big goof." Finally the Dalmatian seemed to calm down just a bit. Sam was watching from the doorway as her best friend filled up the puppy's food dish and then got it some fresh water. It was like she was a natural with the dog and probably was with kids as well. Finally, the bookstore owner retrieved the lead from its hook. That got a four legged ball of energy all excited again.

Candy placed the lead on the dog and they made their way back out of the fire station. There was a park that allowed dogs not far away. The walk was once again quiet but the petite blond could sense that her best friend wanted to say or ask something so she thought she better give some kind of explanation of who she was going to see. "Rocket here belongs to Kathy. You remember the woman firefighter that saved me. Well, I ran into her while volunteering at the hospital and we ended up having coffee. That night, she got called into work and I found out she was hurt. So I visited her yesterday and am going to today. She mentioned her puppy and I volunteered to watch over him while she's in the hospital."

Once again the walk was silent. But Sam's head was not quiet at all. There were so many thoughts going through her head. The one in the foremost was asking a simple question. As they were getting back into Candy's small car, the chef could not help but blurt the words out. "How is it that you've only known this woman for a couple days and already you are taking care of her dog and going to the hospital all the time to see her?"

The green eyed woman started the car and carefully pulled into the afternoon Saturday traffic. "Like I said, she saved me. And don't say that I think I owe her anything. What I feel towards Kathy is friendship. However, I am grateful that she saved me." The trek across town was slow going. Seemed there were still a lot of holiday shoppers out there trying to get the best deals possible. "Beyond being grateful, I honestly just like the woman. There is just something about her. I can have more than one friend you know."

Sam decided to hold her tongue and see what exactly it was that her best friend was talking about. While Candy was a great writer, especially of children's books, she sometimes hadn't a clue about how to describe with accuracy what was going on with her own life. They finally arrived at the hospital and it wasn't long before they were already through the entrance doors. Green eyes grew wide when she saw a familiar figure standing by the admitting desk of the emergency room. Quickly she pulled her best friend toward the elevators.

Once they were in the elevator and alone, Sam gave her a questioning look. Candy only shrugged hoping the elevator car would move faster. It only had one floor to go up but she still was willing it to move with a greater sense of urgency. Hazel eyes kept staring at her and she began to shift nervously. Finally, just before the doors opened, she turned to her best friend and said, "It was Kathy's mom. For some reason she's not thrilled with us being friends. Funny seeing I'm twenty six and she's…"

The thought almost made Candy stop in her tracks but somehow her brain kept her going. It was just another one of those many minor if not major details that she had no ideal about her new friend. The thought was slightly sobering and was helping that inferno that had been ignited the minute that she had thought about seeing her firefighter cool just a tad. In a way though it was a good thing as the bookstore owner thought about the best part of a romance novel was the two leads getting to know one another. The buildup before they were finally ready to take that final step and say 'I love you'.

Candy stopped at the opened door taking in the fact that Kathy was wide awake. Sam peered over her shoulder and her hazel eyes almost came out of her head. There was no mistaking the fact that the chef was ogling the firefighter. The petite blond was not exactly ogling. She was just watching to see what her new friend was doing with a great deal of interest. It seemed that her raven haired beauty was bored. The television remote was in her hand and she just kept clicking and clicking. After she stopped changing channels, a heavy sigh escaped the tall woman.

Sam bumped the petite blond from the back causing Candy to turn around and glare at her best friend. While the slightly shorter woman wanted nothing more than to see her friend, she also loved just watching her to see how she made it in the world. Knowing that their childhoods were different and yet similar, she really wanted to know everything she could learn about Kathy and one of the best ways to learn about someone was to watch them when they were not aware of being the center of attention.

Finally Candy gave in and made her way over to the bed. In an instant, blue eyes that had looked so bored and sad before now were lit up almost like the fourth of July. It was almost too much for the smaller woman to take in and had to remind herself that her earlier dream/daydream were just that at least for the moment. "Hey you." The bookstore owner was standing there wanting nothing more than to reach out and take the large hand in her own. But she knew that Sam was watching and she really was trying to be good not that it was working out very well.

Her body almost gave her away when Kathy innocently began brushing her arm gently. The grip that she had on the guardrail was now so tight that her knuckles were white. "I missed you." Once again blue eyes were looking directly into green. To Candy, it was as if she had looked into those eyes a million times and that this little dance they were having had been played out before many, many times. It took a lot for the firefighter to tear her gaze away from her new friend. "Who do we have here?"

The firefighter surprised herself by her cordial tone. Usually she was gruff with strangers. Not to the point where she was rude, but just enough to let them know that she was not the friendliest of people. Perhaps it was because this new woman had come in with Candy. Perhaps it was because she really was learning to let her heart melt and her first instinct was no longer to just shut out everyone before she even gave them a chance. Even her own family fell into that category as she had been thinking all morning since the dream.

The hand that hand been stroking her forearm sought out her hand. Even with the tight grip she had so recently had on the railing, Candy gave in completely to the feeling. As their fingers intertwined, the petite blond took in the face on her best friend's face. _I should have explained about her and how this doesn't mean what she think it does._ "Kathy, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Sam. Sam's the one that owned the restaurant that caught on fire and that you rescued me from."

Sam took a few steps into the room. Her first instinct was to bolt out of the room. There was obviously something more to the friendship, as her best friend had described it. But so what if there was? Candy had made it more than clear several times over that she was not interested in anything more than friendship. While the chef had been wanting to stir up the juices of the sexy bookstore owner and hopefully get something cooking with her, it was now painfully clear that Kathy was the one that she wanted to cook with.

Still, there might be hope as they had only met over a week ago at the fire and only been spending a couple days together. So, there was always hope even if there really hadn't been any for the past twenty some years, right? Sam sucked up everything and forced herself to make her way to the opposite side of hospital bed from Candy. The raven haired beauty held out a hand to which the sandy blond was grateful to take in her own as it forced their hands to separate. "Nice to meet you, Kathy." Her words were friendly enough but the tone and the icy look of the hazel eyes told another story. However, the firefighter was not sure if she was reading this stranger right or not.

The grip of the firefighter threw Sam for a loop. She had assumed that she was strong but not that strong. Or was she being possessive? The chef was so off stride that she was not sure which direction she was going in when she began to head for the exit. "I just remembered Mom wanted me to do something for her. I'll just walk. It isn't too far. It was nice to meet you. Hope we get to see more of each other." The sandy blond almost collided with a smaller version of the woman in the bed. "Excuse me."

Franny never responded, just watched the woman continue to bolt out of the room like she had been set on fire to which the older woman thought was an interesting choice of words. The patient representative entered the room only to stop dead in her tracks. Candy was now sitting on the edge of the bed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Kathy had a hand on the petite woman's knee. They were actually laughing about something. She hadn't heard her daughter laugh since she was but a child.

The room quickly sobered as the firefighter and the bookstore owner saw who it was standing at the doorway. "Hello, Mother." Kathy's tone was not exactly friendly but it was not the almost hostile tone that it had had the entire time of their last conversation. "Come on in and get to know my friend Candy." Green eyes grew a little rounder as she took in the change in her friend. "We were just discussing something that Rocket had done before I ended up in here."

"So that was what the laughter was about." Franny slowly made her way into the room. Her brown eyes locked with green ones. While not exactly unfriendly, there was definitely a protectiveness in those emerald eyes. It honestly surprised her to see any kind of emotion such as that when it came to her wayward daughter. "I guess I never truly did get to meet you." The older woman came and stood right next to the ever so slightly shorter woman clearly measuring her up head to toe. "My name is Franny but I'd prefer you called me Mrs. Scolari."

Even though the woman was actually being snide, it gave another piece of the puzzle to her firefighter friend. Though there was her chart that Candy could have read or the nurses coming and going at all times of the day asking how she was, she had yet to find out her last name until now. "My name is Candace Kane. Everyone just calls me Candy. I guess I should tell you a little about me. I own 'The Reading Café' not far from here. I've lived in Albany all my life. Surprised I have never run into Kathy or you, Mrs. Scolari."

The green eyed woman offered a hand to which Franny reluctantly took. The grip was firmer than she had expected. "Well, my children went to private school. And my family doesn't go downtown very often." She was thankful when her hand was released. "Kathy here is the only one that went downtown while growing up. She was like a lost puppy that always found her way to fire station. In fact, she was termed their lucky mascot for a while."

"Mother!" Kathy was actually not embarrassed. Anything involving her childhood was painful and she hated to remember, at least after the fire. But when it came to hanging out at the place that was now her home, it was anything but embarrassing. The firefighter was proud of the fact that she had learned a lot in the time that she had spent there causing her in fact to get the highest woman's scores on the firefighter test and only third behind two men. "Just don't tell her my nickname."

The older woman was completely out of her comfort zone. She had come to confront Kathy once again about this new supposed friend of hers. First she was thrown off by the fact that said friend was in the room already with her. Now, her daughter was actually being civil towards her. In fact, she was being even more than civil. She was being eerily nice to her almost like she cared about her still. "I won't go embarrassing you this time. Would you mind if we chatted alone for a moment." The slightly older woman had turned to Candy. "It's a family thing if you don't mind."

Candy was about to protest when she felt a strong hand on her arm. The hand slid down until their fingers were once again intertwined. The bookstore owner knew that she was taking advantage of the whole friendship thing. Not that friends didn't hold hands from time to time but not like they were and not at the frequency they were. It was hard though to admit that to Kathy that this was pushing the boundaries of friendship.

"I think we established the last time and this time that Candy is my friend." Kathy tightened her grip upon her friend so much so that it caused the petite blond to lean back ever so slightly. Candy was now practically lying next to the firefighter on the bed much to the delight of the bookstore owner. "In the few days that I've known her, she has yet to judge me. She has yet to criticize me. In fact, she accepts me as who I am. The only thing she is attempting to do is to teach me what a true friend is."

The firefighter's mother's mouth hung open. It was a lot to take in. First there was the amount of words that her daughter had said. Even before the fire, Kathy was a quiet child except for when she was around her younger brother. Then Franny had to take in the meaning of the words. _She thinks we judge her? She thinks we criticize her? It's not my fault you never learned to be a human being let alone a friend. I tried. I truly, truly tried._ "What do you mean, teaching you?" For the moment, the older woman chose to focus on what she considered the threat to her daughter.

This time it was Candy that spoke. Though her voice was slightly muffled as she had now slid next to the firefighter and her head was slightly in between the neck and the lovely shoulder. A dark head was resting on her own blond locks. "I want to say this, Ma'am. I don't know yet the whole story behind what happened to your entire family when Kathy was younger. I do however know that it left some scars." She felt her raven haired woman flinch beneath her and filed that away to ask details later. Later, when her friend was hopefully ready to share them. "I'm just showing her it's ok to care again."

"Why you little bitch!" As Franny came for her, Candy quickly disentangled herself from the firefighter to stand up and to her full height. The petite blond was still slightly shorter than the older woman but her stance caused the raven haired woman to stop in her tracks. Still, they were only standing about a foot a part. The older woman was visibly breathing heavily her hands could be seen flexing into fists. "Are you trying to tell me that I was the one that made her this way?" A shaky finger pointed at the bed.

Candy could hear the tall figure in the bed shifting, she could only guess to get up. The petite blond knew that would not be a good ideal for any reason but especially since Kathy was still hooked up to the IV's and the various machines. Quickly, she slid in between the pointing hand and her friend. "I'm sorry you took it that way, Mrs. Scolari. All I was saying was that she endured a tragic event as a child. By no fault of anyone else, she was never able to fully deal with the aftermath of that tragedy."

The shaky hand went back to the side and once again was threatening to ball up into fists. Candy figured she better keep talking as much for Kathy's mother as for the firefighter herself. "I too have lost a loved one." The petite blond wished that this revelation was being made in private but at the moment she wanted to diffuse a potentially explosive situation. "I lost my mother to a drunk driver when I was only six. Though I seem well adjusted, I know I have issues. I know my sister and father do as well. But any way you look at it, the fact is that your daughter and I share something similar. Maybe I can finally help her to get past all the pain and anger and…" She turned and glanced into wondrous blue eyes. "The blaming of oneself."

At that moment, it was like the entire world slipped away and it was just the two of them. Candy, not of her own accord, seemed to be drawn to her firefighter. Once again she found herself sitting on the bed and felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. This time she refused to have Kathy remove it. It was like at that moment that she needed the feeling of support. It was like she had this support in another life and it was like she was finally coming home.

The spell was broken by a strong hand on her shoulder pulling her out of the bed. Candy was so surprised by the motion that she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Luckily she was able to brace herself enough so that she was not hurt. Quickly she was standing and straightening her disheveled hair and disheveled clothes. Franny's eyes were on fire now. "I want you out of this room. I'm calling security and having you banned from the hospital."

Kathy's voice startled the older woman. She had never heard her daughter move or the phone being dialed. "Yes, this is Kathy Scolari in room 2234. My mother is here and being not nice to a guest of mine." Cold blue eyes locked with shocked brown eyes. "No, I don't want her banned from my room. But I would like her to leave until she can cool down. Thanks." The firefighter hung the phone up. "That was security if you hadn't guessed. Now, you can either go back to your office on your own or you can wait to be escorted. Your choice."

Franny let a few choice swear words escape from her mouth before she turned and stormed out. Candy turned and stared at her friend with something akin to amazement. There was a little shock thrown in there for good measure. "I can't believe you did that." The petite blond sat down on the edge of the bed this time making sure that she would be able to look into those hypnotic azure eyes. "I only have one question for you. Did you do that for you or for me?"

Candy was not surprised when she found both of her hands being held. For someone that had gone from not even wanting to stick around to say 'hello' to someone that was reluctantly talking to her, her firefighter was suddenly so touchy feely. It was hard to keep her libido in control but she was bound and determined to do so. Kathy squeezed both her hands. "To be honest?" A petite blond held her breath. "I did it for you. No one will ever hurt you if I can help it. That includes me."


	9. Chapter 9

Candy could not believe it was Sunday already. December first was already here. That meant that the bookstore owner was going to need to spend most of her time at her business. That meant that her blossoming friendship with the firefighter might just be hampered a bit. The thought depressed her slightly as she got ready to go and pick her new friend up from the hospital. It was about time that Kathy was to be released though resuming work was still a day or two away because of the stitches to the back of her head.

As she pulled the sweatshirt that had a snowman on it over her head, Candy wondered if the raven haired beauty had a cell phone. In this day and age of technology almost everyone had one. But seeing that Kathy was not close with her family and had a pager for her job, she couldn't help but wonder if the firefighter had ever bothered to get one. It was on her list of many questions she now had to ask her new friend.

Her petite but well-muscled legs were covered next by tight fitting blue jeans. They were so tight that she had to struggle with the front button. At first she wondered why she was putting herself through the torture but she realized quickly what it was she was doing. Part of her knew she should change instead of pushing the envelope with Kathy. Every time that she made a vow to not do something that she considered flirting or pushing herself almost literally on her tall friend, she went ahead and did it anyways.

_Naughty bookstore owner. You keep promising that you'll behave and what happens? You keep pushing the boundaries between friendship and lovers. You don't even know if she'll ever know what being physical with one another means._ Candy sighed at the thought that she could very well be setting herself up for heartbreak. Her aunt's words kept ringing in her ears about how worried she was about her niece getting hurt. But the heart wants what the heart wants and reining it in wasn't always that easy.

Finally Candy put on her black sneakers and her winter coat. While the temperatures had not gotten that cold as of late, the petite blond was susceptible to colds and hated it when she was sick. Sam usually used that as an excuse to take care of her becoming extremely touchy feely in the process. Of course almost everything that she and her best friend did together ended up overly touchy feely. That was why part of her was regretting the job offer but at the same time she never went back on her word.

After one more last look around her apartment making a mental note about having to clean it sometime soon and the bookstore owner was out the door. She had already spoken with her workers and told them that if they needed anything that she was going to be helping a friend get settled back at home after a stay in the hospital. Deep down she knew she really didn't have to be so open about where she was but she still felt guilty about the past few days and how her employees had to work the holiday and most likely right up until Christmas and she had had it off.

For some reason, the petite blond was nervous beyond words. It was not like she had not spent the past two days with the tall firefighter almost nonstop. It was not like they had not formed a fast friendship. Perhaps the nerves came from the fact that seeing her raven haired beauty was just such a boost to her libido that she was terrified that she would not be able to keep her hands to herself. Or was it the fact that yet again she had had a very pleasant dream the night before about her firefighter?

Candy actually shivered at the images that it brought to mind and she almost ran a red light she was so distracted by the image of a naked sweat covered firefighter hovering over her smaller but equally as sweat covered form. Her blond hair darkened to brown it was so drenched with moisture. The violet eyes above her making her heart skip a beat at the thought of what was about to happen. The honking of a horn caused the bookstore owner to finally get back to the present and the fact that the light had already changed.

Slowly she took off as the weather had just cleared up from the rain. In fact, the sun was now just starting to peek out from the gray winter skies. Candy absently reached in her center console for her sunglasses, a necessity in the south almost all year round. The roads were already beginning to dry as the wind had picked up a little. Still, the petite blond could think of worse days to take her new friend home and of course to once again take Rocket for a walk.

The hospital came into view which caused the small hands wrapped tightly around the stirring wheel to begin to sweat. It was the oddest sensation as the petite blond parked her car as close to the hospital entrance as she could. In all her experiences with dating, which were limited to less than a half dozen, she had never gotten this worked up over seeing someone. Her heart was racing and her breathing had picked up just at the mere thought that she was about to see that sexy gorgeous woman.

After she got out of the car, Candy leaned with her back on the door and took a deep breath to steady her breathing, her heart rate and the sweating of her hands. By the time that she made it to the entrance, she was at least a little calmer. With the effect that Kathy had on her she knew that she would never be able to be completely control her body but hopefully it would be enough so that she would not scare the woman off, or worse, to cause things to happen at a pace that her firefighter was not comfortable with.

Candy was practically skipping down the hall as she made her way to the elevators glad that she had not come across Kathy's mother once again. While her firefighter had stood up for her, she was reluctant to cause a further wedge between mother and daughter. The petite blond knew that if she had a chance to get to know her mother she would jump at it. Then there was the flipside of that as the bookstore owner was extremely weary to attempt any kind of relationship with her father or sister.

Green eyes closed in contemplation for a moment having placed the sunglasses upon the top of her head exposing her amazing looking eyes. The hospital was not a hum of activity and she found herself alone on the elevator. Part of her knew that she should make an effort to once again be a family with her father and sister. But it was becoming obvious to the petite blond that the hardest ones to forge a healthy relationship seemed to be the ones that you were blood related to. It seemed so much easier to forge a family with friends such as Sam, the guys that lived next door, some of her workers and now of course the raven haired beauty.

Another deep breath was taken and released when the elevators doors opened up. Slowly she made her way to the now familiar room still a little weary that she was going to see one of Kathy's family members. When she got to the room and peeked in, she smiled as she saw the raven haired beauty was already dressed in a very familiar black leather outfit. The petite blond's breath caught once again and she wondered not only where her friend got the clothing but also if she was going to pass out from all the deep breaths she was taking as of late.

Kathy was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from the door. She seemed to be fiddling with something but from where she was standing Candy could not tell what it was. The petite blond knocked on the door and the raven haired head was turned looking to see who it was instantly. While not sad, the expression was almost blank. At least that was the best way that the writer in the petite blond could come up with describing it. But once blue eyes took in the small figure at the door they seemed to light up.

The fact that Candy had that kind of effect on anyone was almost too much for her to think about. It was, she had to remind herself just as a friend but still it warmed her heart to think that she could make someone go from being somewhat sad to happy just by being seen. Of course she realized that Kathy had the very same effect on her. It was scary just how much this woman affected her and in such an extremely short time and yet…the bookstore owner wouldn't have it any other way.

"I take it someone is more than ready to go home." Candy finished making her way into the room. The petite blond stopped short at the end of the bed attempting to keep her distance. Seeing the raven haired beauty with her hair down had caused warm feelings in the bookstore owner but seeing her dressed once again in that tight fitting black leather it suddenly was almost too hot in the hospital. In fact, her winter jacket was off her small body and hanging over her shoulder in an instant.

"Yup. I am." Kathy first went to the chair that Candy had slept in on more than one occasion and picked up the plastic bag with her meager belongings in it. "I don't have much. One of the guys stopped by with the change of clothes this morning and took the fire gear I was wearing back to the fire station." Much to the petite blond's dismay, she watched as the free tendrils were placed in their customary loos braid tied by the band that she had been fiddling with in her hands. The tall woman slid the plastic strap over her shoulder and closed the distance between the two women her first instinct was to hug her but not knowing the rules she refrained. "So, what happens now?"

It was, Candy reflected, a loaded question. She was certain that Kathy had only meant where they were going right now. But with her raven haired beauty being so new to everything she was not sure exactly what she meant by that. Her mind processed a lot of different responses before she settled on one that seemed harmless enough. "Well, I could drive you directly home. Or we could go and get an early lunch. I already walked and fed Rocket so he's all right for a bit. It's really up to you. How are you feeling? You up to something more than just going home?"

Kathy's eyes glazed over for a moment. It was obvious that these were things that the firefighter had never really had to consider. Since it was her alone almost every second of the day, all she had to consider was herself and of course Rocket and on rare occasions taking care of her niece and nephew. But now that she had found Candy it was giving her something more to consider. "Well, I am hungry. I really hate hospital food but I don't eat out a whole lot so you can choose for us."

The petite blond almost swallowed her tongue at the choice of the firefighter's words. It took a moment for Candy to compose herself. Luckily it seemed that the raven haired beauty was just waiting patiently and had not realized that she was the reason that the petite blond was having trouble speaking and breathing. "Well…" It took clearing her throat to get the words out, thinking it was too bad that it could not also erase the redness from her cheeks. "I know a great place by the mall that serves all sorts of food. The cuisine is eclectic so you should be able to find something you can eat."

Candy was cursing herself as thoughts of exactly what she wanted the firefighter to be eating flashed through her mind. Her already overheated body was not helped by her own mind process. It got worse when Kathy, having gotten concerned for the paleness of her friend's face, reached out and touched her arm. The firefighter looked directly into green eyes that she knew were not always that dark. Not understanding what was going on she asked, "Are you all right? Did I do something wrong?"

The petite blond could not help but smile at her new friend. _If only you knew what a simple look of yours does to my body let alone a touch like that. Get it together Candyland._ "No." Once again there was a clearing of her throat attempting to make her speech more than simply audible. "As usual my friend you've done nothing but be a good friend. Thanks though for asking. So, lunch and then back to the fire station it is. You got everything?"

Kathy simply nodded figuring that there were no need for words. Luckily her family had already visited earlier and shockingly things had gone smoothly for once. The last thing that she wanted was yet another conflict with her mother over Candy though she knew deep in her heart that Frances was far from through with the subject of how she thought that the petite blond was corrupting her. Amy had seemed a little more accepting and of course her niece and nephew were as good as gold. Her father was distant as was her brother. The firefighter wondered if it was because the matriarch had said something to them or if it was because of how they had related to one another in the past.

As they made their way to Candy's car, both women put on their sunglasses. Of course it was more than just habit for the firefighter to wear them all the time, usually indoors as well as she could hide the doorways to her soul. The motion gave her an excuse to think about her family some more and how they were relating now. Ever since her dreams with her brother, it seemed that what her family thought about her was meaning less and less to her. While she had tried never to allow how they treated her to hurt, deep down it had. But she had not realized it before she had met the petite blond.

The ride to the mall was a short one and it took place mostly in silence. It was a wonderful thing for the firefighter to find that she could be and was comfortable enough with a person to just be with them without speaking. Usually her silence was because she had no clue as to what to say to the other person and more than likely was not comfortable at all. But with Candy it was as if whether speaking to one another with words or not, they were communicating in a way that went beyond words.

All these thoughts were interesting to the firefighter to say the least. While having them, she wasn't sure she understood the entire impact they were having on her life. There was a lot that she was filing away to discuss with her brother the next time that she went to visit him. It would be better if she could have another one of her vivid dreams but Kathy knew that most likely was not going to happen again. She was not even sure why they had happened in the first place.

It was probably like Tony had said. He was looking down at her from Heaven and was watching over her. Kathy knew that she could use all the help she could get if she was to start being more than the emotionless android that she had allowed herself to become. Twenty five years of being one way was a lot to change. Already she could feel her mind and even her body changing. But she was so set in her ways she was afraid she would never fully be able to feel again the way that her new friend needed her to. And that meant that she could hurt Candy and that was something she hated to think about.

Kathy's deep thoughts were interrupted by the fact that they had arrived at the restaurant. It looked almost like something you'd see in an old western not that she had seen too many in her time. But her father had liked watching movies with cowboys while she had grown up so she had at least a little inkling. Of course most of her childhood had seen her locked in her own room playing with her fire engine or of course at the actual fire station.

"I know it looks interesting but really it is a nice place to dine." Candy held out her hand without even thinking and Kathy took it without question. As soon as their fingers touched there was that same familiar electricity. It was funny how it was not quite as noticeable as before. It was still as strong as ever. It was just that both women were becoming accustomed to having that feeling and in fact missing it when it wasn't there. "This is my treat since I invited you out. You can get the next one." The petite blond paused for a moment in walking. "If there is a next time that is."

The raven haired woman noticed just how sad those green eyes got. If she was more sure of herself she would say that there was also a distance in the eyes as well but that seemed to be over the firefighter's head at the moment. All she knew was that when Candy had let go of her hand it was like a part of her had been cut off and it was almost too much for her brain to take in. "I'd like there to be a next time. I mean, I'm not sure what we can do other than eat out."

Once again Candy's mind went into naughty places. Honestly, she had never had these kinds of problems with past friends or girlfriends. There was something about the firefighter that just made everything she said seem sexual. Perhaps it was because Kathy was the most physically attractive woman that the petite blond had ever had the honor of meeting. Hell the ones in the magazines had nothing on the woman standing beside her waiting patiently for an answer.

The petite blond put her hand through her friend's arm reveling in the feeling of that familiar spark once again. "Well, there's a lot that two friends can do. I don't suppose you've done a whole lot things just for fun over the years." When Kathy shook her head no, Candy's mind began to race with possibilities. And for once most of her ideas had no sexual content to them. That was surprising to say the least. "Well, we could go to the movies. We could go bowling or miniature golfing. I could make you something for dinner and then we could rent a movie."

Their conversation came to a halt as they were greeted by the host of the restaurant and were quickly seated. They sat for a while in silence taking in all of the possibilities the menu had to offer. Candy's stomach gave out the telltale grumble of having been naughty and skipping breakfast. Kathy lowered her menu slightly glancing over the top and gave her friend a knowing look. Both women could not help but laugh. It was almost like they were a couple of school girls at that moment. For the blond, it took her back. For the raven haired beauty, it was a first.

They ordered and sat there in comfortable silence once again until Candy's cell phone alerted her that she had a new text message. It was from the store but it was nothing important just letting her know that things were actually busier than they had planned on but everything was still covered. It did the petite blond's heart good to know that things were busier than they had planned on. When she finished responding to the text, she looked up into blue eyes that had a tad bit of curiosity in them.

Candy took the time to show her friend how exactly to use her smart phone. It answered the question from earlier as to whether or not Kathy had ever even had a cell phone. She just thought that she was one that used an older model. It wasn't until she asked for her phone number that it once again was confirming that she had not had a cell phone before. "You mean, you've never had a cell phone before." When the raven haired beauty shrugged her shoulders an idea formed in the petite blond's mind. "Well, I think I know what we can do next. I know you have a pager which is great for work but soon I'll be busy with the store and unfortunately not have quite as much free time. But if you learn to text or call we can stay in touch better because texting doesn't take only a second or two." When the firefighter's eyebrow rose, a smiling bookstore owner continued. "Even if It's only a word or two."

That got a small chuckle and smile out of the firefighter. Although if Kathy had really been paying attention to herself, she would have realized that she had been smiling almost the entire time that she had been with Candy. It still wasn't one of her full blown smiles but it was more than she had upon her face when she was not around the smaller woman. "I think I'd like to be able to stay in contact with you. In fact, do you think we could get one today?"

A bright smile was upon Candy's face at the thought. It was as good as any excuse to spend more time with Kathy. And in reality it was a good thing for the firefighter to have for her job or if she had an emergency on the road with her motorcycle. _Keep telling yourself that. All you see is a reason to spend a good portion of the day with a certain tall dark and lanky woman._ "Sure we can do that. In fact, there is a place in the mall that has all the phones and all the plans. We can go after we have lunch."

Both women were smiling as they ate their meals. Again this comfortable silence fell between them. Part of Candy wanted to ask so many questions of her friend. She realized that there was a lot that she was in the dark about when it came to the black leather clad woman but for now it just felt so good to be with someone that nothing seemed forced. Everything seemed just to flow between them in a natural way like some unseen life force between them.

After Candy had paid the bill, they were both in the car and driving over the very short distance to the mall. It had been quite a bit since the bookstore owner had stepped inside the mall. Not only were things more expensive there, her sister had gotten a job at one of the aisle businesses. She wasn't sure but she thought it was an ear-piercing place. The thought of possibly running into her sister made her hesitate for only a moment. "Have you ever been in the mall?"

Kathy never had to answer the question as her blue eyes went round as soon as they entered the large establishment and had removed her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head. "There are so many people." The firefighter had stopped in her tracks. While she wanted to keep moving, being around that many people was causing a new sensation she had never felt. That wasn't exactly true as she had felt it just a few days ago just before she had been hurt. "I had no idea."

Instantly Candy was worried for her friend. She moved so that she was standing in front of her friend. After taking two big strong hands in her own smaller ones, she kept squeezing the hands until frightened blue eyes were looking directly into her loving green ones. "We don't have to stay here. There are other places not too far from here that have all the major plans in one place. They are smaller and have less people in them." When Kathy tried to move away this time, once again the petite blond was applying pressure to the hands that were encased in hers. "I don't ever want you uncomfortable and you clearly are. Let's just go…"

Her sentence was cut off when a familiar voice washed over her ears. Candy closed her eyes and cursed inwardly. The usual good luck that the petite blond seemed to naturally have seemed to come to an end for just a moment as she took a deep breath turning around to face the person that had just called her name. When she opened her green eyes her sister was standing there smirking at her. "Hey, big sis. So what's Candyland actually doing in the mall? I thought you swore off this place years ago."

Candy kept herself between the firefighter and her sister and took on a very protective stance. It was something that just came naturally to the woman she knew that she was falling in love with. The petite blond swallowed hard as she for the very first time admitted to herself that she was in love with the raven haired beauty and not just falling. "I don't particularly care for the mall. But my friend here needs a cell phone and we just had dinner at The Mountains Majesty. Just seemed convenient to come here." Never taking her eyes off from her sister she continued. "Kathy, this is my younger sister Crystal. Crystal, this is my friend Kathy."

A long arm was draped over the bookstore owner's shoulder as it took in the small hand of Crystal in a firm grip. Kathy was at a total loss as what to say. When she had met Sam, it had been different. Not only was Candy there but it seemed that her friend was at ease with the stranger. While inexperienced with the way people were, it was clear at least to the firefighter that her smaller friend was actually putting herself between the two of them and it seemed in a protective kind of way. So the firefighter decided to keep it as simple as possible. "Nice to meet you, Crystal."

The grip with which the tall raven haired woman had grasped her hand actually caused an audible gasp as it surprised the petite brown haired woman. Quickly she recovered her composure as she almost always did in every situation. "Nice to meet you too, Kathy." Her green eyes reluctantly left the blue ones. While she had always thought she was straight, there was something about this woman that even she was attracted to. The thought startled her a bit. "So, has big sis finally found a playmate? Tall dark and dangerous, never thought that was your style."

It took every ounce of strength that Candy had not to smack her sister as hard as she could. While they had never gotten along as children and the fact that Crystal always knew how to use their father, this was the first time that she had truly overstepped in the bookstore owner's mind. Perhaps it was because she knew without even looking that Kathy was as confused as ever. Already out of her element, the firefighter really didn't need this. "Kathy is my friend." It was through gritted teeth that the petite blond managed to speak at all. "If you can't respect that fact or her, please leave us alone."

"Wow!" Crystal tried to maneuver around her sister but the petite blond kept moving herself and Kathy so that she was positioned between the tall woman and the petite one. Candy was grateful that her firefighter was just keeping silent and just kept doing what she motioned for her to do. "I've never heard you talk like that before." Finally the brown haired woman paused in her movements. "And I definitely have never seen you so protective of anyone. You may say that you are just friends…" The slightly younger woman leaned in and looked intently into green eyes. "But your actions and your eyes say differently, Sis."

Candy suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder. The petite blond looked questioningly up into sky blue eyes. A wink caught her off guard and it froze her in her mental and physical tracks. As she moved around her smaller friend, Kathy straightened to her full height. It was just about by a head that she towered over the brown haired woman. The possibility others would think that she and the bookstore owner were more than friends was something that the firefighter had been thinking about ever since the petite blond had attempted to explain the way that she loved.

Green eyes belonging to the brown haired woman were wide as they looked up into the blue eyes of the much taller woman. Kathy crossed her arms over her chest. She could sense that the petite blond was peering her way around the frame of the firefighter. The raven haired beauty hesitated for a moment waiting until Crystal audibly swallowed. What was driving her to do this the leather clad woman was not sure. But it just felt like she was doing the right thing. "If your sister were to choose to love me that way, I'd be honored. What would be so wrong if she did?"

Crystal once again swallowed hard taking in the menacing feel coming from the stranger. Her green eyes were blinking uncontrollably as she tried to decide what she should say to that or if she should say anything at all. Was the woman just blowing smoke up her butt or was there fire behind those smoky blue eyes. "Um…" The brown haired woman unconsciously took a step back. It wasn't often that she was intimidated, but this woman was scaring her nearly senseless and oddly at the same time turning her on. "Nothing. It's just that my sister is always so…well she's a goody two shoes. I wonder what Dad would think of this relationship?"

Candy rubbed the leather clad elbow attempting to let her know that while she appreciated the words, more than Kathy could possibly ever know but this was her situation to deal with. The petite blond was now standing beside the firefighter instead of in front of or behind. "I love you, Crystal. I love Father. If either of you can't accept that I love differently than what is still sadly considered normal, that is your problem. Aunt Irene accepts me for who I am. My friends and employees do as well. And for the record, Kathy is my friend." Mentally the bookstore owner could not help but adding, _but I would love for that to change one day and for us to be more than that._

It was obvious that Crystal was not used to this. Candy rarely if ever stood up for herself. There was the fact that her new so called friend was standing there. But it was just a lot to take in that her sister was standing up for herself and for her friend. Usually playing the father card was enough to make the petite blond cave like a crushed beer can. "Well I guess we'll find out. I think I'll give father a little head's up when we have dinner later."

A soft chuckle escaped from the petite blond. "That's your threat?" Candy smiled at her younger sister. "Father and I haven't been close since Mom died. You and I were not close before Mom passed away." It helped when she felt a strong hand upon the middle of her back. "So like I said, if you two can't accept the fact that I'm happy with who I am, cause for the record I was born this way, then that is your problem. I have enough in my life to make me happy. Now if you'll excuse us, we were just leaving."

Before Crystal could respond, Candy had turned around to go out the way that they had come. After they had taken several steps she was surprised to find a taller woman standing in her way. The petite blond tilted her head up in question. "We're here. We might as well get the phone." Kathy's words made the bookstore owner think that maybe her firefighter was staying for the wrong reasons. "For some reason, it's not so bad now. Just stay close to me, please."

Candy took in the words that her friend had spoken. To her what the firefighter was saying was that she felt safe with her. It was kind of ironic seeing how Kathy was the strong firefighter that seemed physically able to take care of herself. But the petite blond knew that her raven haired beauty was not able to defend herself against people with words though she had just done an amazing job against her sister even being inexperienced. Still, it was all new to her so it was the petite blond that was going to have to take the lead for a while.

"Are you sure?" Kathy nodded her head and had a half smile on her face. It was enough to make Candy go weak in the knees. She was glad that they were standing near one of the large pillars and was able to support herself for a moment or two until she was able to recover. _If your smile does this to me…_The bookstore owner swallowed hard. "All right my friend, let's get you a phone. Then we can go spend some time with Rocket, what do you say?"

It took almost an hour to get a phone for the firefighter. It was a good time to get a deal on a cell phone with it being just after Thanksgiving and just before Christmas but the store was busy and crowded. One would think that standing so close that they were touching would hamper Kathy's ability to deal with the many people that were around her. But the simple touches of her friend just seemed to soothe her very soul. Her brother's words had come echoing back in her mind.

Kathy pretended to play with her new cell phone as they made their way from the mall back to the fire station. In her mind it was sad that it only contained one phone number though more than happy that it belonged to Candy. She made a mental note to ask her family for their numbers. It was not so much that she wanted the extra intrusion by them in her life, but she had made a promise to her brother not to freeze them out at the same time. The raven haired beauty figured that this would be a good way to reach out to them without actually having to truly have anything to do with them. Yet.

As they got to the fire station, Kathy smiled to herself seeing the familiar surroundings. Inwardly her smile grew as Candy pulled in back instead of the parking reserved for visitors in front. In fact, her friend parked right next to her motorcycle. The firefighter slid her sunglasses off her eyes, both eyebrows rising. The petite blond took in the look and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I forgot to tell you. I, um, well I found your key and I took it upon myself to keep your motorcycle shining. I hope you don't mind. I know it's kinda like your baby."

It took a bit for Kathy to weigh the situation. On one hand it felt like an invasion of privacy. No one ever touched her motorcycle. In fact, it had been her new friend that had been her first passenger. And deep down she trusted Candy with her life which was odd to her. Of course she had to do that with her fellow fighters but no one else. But it was still a lot to take in that her friend had done this. It meant that she had gone through her things. _How do you feel about this? Is it that bad?_ The firefighter sighed not sure how to feel about what she had just learned.

At that moment, Candy also slid her sunglasses up onto the top of her head. Revealed were the most sincere and…Kathy swallowed hard as she took in the look. It was intense and it scared her and made her feel warm and safe at the same time. She decided to focus on the good feelings. If she was going to start truly living again, she needed to stop dwelling on the negative and the things that terrified her. Finally the firefighter said, "Thanks for taking care of both my babies. Now, let's go see Rocket."

Candy let out a breath that she was not aware she had been holding. It was one of the first tests of their relationship. At the time, the petite blond was so excited about doing something special for her firefighter and finding out more about her, she really hadn't thought about what she was doing. Kathy could have called her on it. While the intentions had been good, it was still an invasion of privacy searching the drawer and finding the key.

The pair walked almost side by side as they entered the fire station. The same man was sitting at the desk. There were only a couple other firefighters in the garage. It appeared to Candy that they were checking in equipment though it really didn't matter. What mattered were the looks of surprise if not shock that were on the faces. The petite blond wondered if they were because of her or if it was because Kathy actually had someone with her. Either way, she felt like she was a fish in a fish tank as the eyes never left them as they made their way up the stairs to the tiny apartment in back.

The petite blond was laughing as they entered the small basically one room apartment. It was hard to count the shower stall, toilet and sink that were closed off as another room it was so tiny. A certain spotted puppy had somehow managed to pin the tall and strong firefighter to the wall. Carefully Candy made her way into the room. There was not a place to sit other than the bed so she reluctantly made her way there and sat down.

As Kathy was fighting off her exuberant puppy, she took in the fact that Candy seemed a little uncomfortable to her not that she was an expert. The reason behind it was eluding her. The only ones that ever came into her apartment were the guys and that was usually just to tell her that there was an accident that they had to oversee. The bells only went off when there was a fire. "Is everything ok?" Finally she had Rocket calmed down enough so that he was only butting her with his head instead of trying to clean her face thoroughly.

Candy once again took in the small apartment. For one person it really wasn't all that bad. Especially for a person that would rather keep everyone at arm's length. In the back of her mind she hoped that she would be spending some time in this space with her friend. Though what they would do was beyond the petite blond. There wasn't any kind of sound system. There wasn't a television. It was basically a bed, a dresser, the tiny bathroom and a small kitchenette that included an old fridge and two burner stove.

The petite blond really didn't want to offend her friend, but the apartment was just not homey. It was not a place that she could spend a lot of time and feel comfortable in. "Well…" Candy stood and was immediately attacked by the always energy filled Dalmatian. "Sit!" Kathy's eyes grew wide as she saw that Rocket actually did as he was told. The puppy still was wriggling a bit but for the most he was content sitting on the bookstore owner's foot and having his ears scratched. "It is a little sparse in here. I mean it's perfect for just you. Have you ever thought about getting a place outside of the fire station?"

It took Kathy a moment for her to recover from the fact that Rocket had actually followed a command. As many times as she had attempted to train him, the puppy just seemed to do what he wanted to. Finally her mind started to process the question she had just been asked. Had she ever thought about living anywhere else? Not since her brother had died had anywhere but the fire station felt like home. It was the only place she felt somewhat comfortable in.

And yet anywhere felt comfortable as long as Candy was around. After the initial panic attack, having the petite blond there had made it seem like almost all of the people had faded away. When they touched it was like there was no one else in the world. Of course Kathy knew that she could not be around her new friend all the time. They both had their jobs for one. And while neither of them were close with their families, that didn't mean they weren't a part of their lives and therefore time was needed for them as well. In the raven haired beauty's case that was especially true for her niece and nephew.

"I've never really thought about it." Kathy closed the distance surprised once again when her puppy stayed glued to Candy's side. She looked down at Rocket and saw the 'look'. It was the same one that the petite blond had given her not long ago. It was the same one that her brother had for her in the dream. While still not exactly sure what exact word to label the 'look' with, it made her feel good and jealous at the same time, jealous that her dog was now looking at her new friend that way.

Now that was something that Kathy never thought that she would ever feel. Hell the firefighter was shocked that she was feeling anything at all. But it was like her brother had told her if she allowed it, Candy was going to heal her. Finally she was realizing exactly what that meant. It meant that she was going to be open to the warm feelings that she got whenever she looked or thought about her friend. But there was the flipside of that coin. There were also negative feelings that went along with those very good feelings.

"I have a place…" Candy was not sure it was a wise idea to suggest so early in their relationship and hesitated for the longest moment. Kathy's blue eyes seemed to be looking directly into her soul and it caused her to visibly shudder. A strong hand reached up and was on her arm. It caused the petite blond to swallow hard. If she went through with what she was suggesting in a way it was opening herself up to a whole lot of hurt and it was possibly giving up on a dream.

Or was it? Candy thought about it for a moment the entire time those azure eyes kept her emerald eyes captured. _Just like you've already captured my heart._ There was space enough in her living room to set up a workshop area. Starting in February, she was already going to be able to afford the new storage area that the third apartment was now being used for. But it was way too soon for this, wasn't it? The bookstore owner just kept looking into those eyes and she instantly knew. She would do or say anything just to make her happy. It was not an Earth shattering revelation but it was still illuminating.

"As I was saying..." Candy continued to stare into those hypnotic eyes as she was scratching behind Rocket's ears causing one of his legs to thump a little. "You know I live above the bookstore." That got a raised eyebrow from her friend. "There are two other apartments. The one is shared by two friends of mine. Right now the third is used for storage for the business." Something made the petite blond take a step towards her friend hoping beyond hope that she was not scaring the taller woman.

That got the other dark eyebrow raised. "In a few months I'll be able to turn the storage apartment into either living or office space." Candy took another step forward. They were so close that the toes of their shoes were almost touching. "I'm not going to push you. I would never do that. If you are happy here then I'm happy for you. There is an area out back of the shop that has space for walking Rocket and parking your motorcycle. And you'd still be only about ten minutes from the station."

Candy reached up reveling in the feel of the firefighter's angular cheek under her fingertips. It excited her when she saw blue eyes close and felt it when the raven haired beauty leaned into the contact. In fact, her breathing was picking up and her heart was racing. Her mouth had gone dry. The petite blond wanted nothing more than to reach up and kiss those lips that were already slightly parted like it was an open invitation to do so.

Every single nerve fiber in her body was on fire. Candy kept swallowing attempting to bring moisture into her mouth. It seemed that it had traveled farther south and was noticeable now between her legs. Her knees just about gave out when she felt a larger but surprisingly steady hand against hers. It was all too much. The petite blond was fighting that internal struggle of whether or not she should give in and just kiss the girl or not.

When the firefighter's eyes opened again, it was almost too much to hope for. Those once sky blue eyes were now a deep violet in coloring. The breathing of her friend was unsteady and Candy could swear that she saw the pulse jumping just above her collarbone. It was as if there was some sign from a higher being and that it was all right for her to just close that short span that was keeping them apart and just give into her lustful feelings. But they weren't just lustful as she was in love and the kiss would mean so much more than just giving into her hormones.

Candy's free hand slid slowly up Kathy's side until it was enjoying the feeling of the loosely braided raven hair. Her fingers managed to sneak through the tendrils until she was able to massage a scalp. For a moment blue eyes closed once again. They quickly opened again as the petite blond applied ever so slight pressure to the wonderful head. As she was guiding the head towards her, the book storeowner was closing the distance between them by standing on her tiptoes. She could swear she felt the warm breath of her friend when…

A hand was being waved in front of her hunter green eyes. It took several times of blinking for Candy to come back to Earth. Kathy was still standing mere inches from her but there was now a very concerned look on her face. A crooked grin was on the petite blond's face as she concentrated on slowing down not only her breathing but her heart rate. She took a couple of deep breaths and cleared her throat before she managed to find her voice. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know where I went."

The petite blond hated to lie to her friend once again. But if Kathy truly knew just how many times a day that she fantasized about just kissing the woman let alone the other naughty things her mind imagined, she was afraid that she would scare her off. Of course the firefighter had already defended the way that she loves, at least in a way, to her sister. Once again that gave Candy another little boost to the part of her body that was hoping beyond hope that one day they would be much more than simply friends.

"Just got a little worried about you." Kathy had once again seen how Candy's eyes had darkened as she had got lost in what the firefighter would consider a memory or perhaps a daydream. The smaller woman's breathing had picked up. It was interesting and oddly stimulating seeing the petite blond's body reacting like it had. It stirred something once again in the raven haired beauty that she never had felt before. _What are you doing to me my friend?_

"Sorry. I…" Candy was wondering how to explain these little daydreams that she had a tendency to get lost in. It had not happened that many times and yet it was becoming more and more frequent. "I just have a very vivid imagination." _That's it Candyland. Tell the truth. At least it'll sound good that's for sure._ "In fact I've written a children's story. It's not published yet. I'd like to branch off and write a novel, probably a romance."

"I read a lot to my niece and nephew." Kathy seemed to relax before the petite's blond eyes which caused Candy to do the same. "I even bought a book from your store the other day, before we met." That got an adorable blond eyebrow raised. "You'll have to show me some books that would be good for Kevin and Christina." Blue eyes looked away for a moment before she once again was staring into green ones. "Maybe we could read them your book together sometime."

Candy smiled and her heart warmed over at the thought. It was official. Kathy was now inviting her more and more into her life. It had started with asking for a ride home today. It was followed up by the cell phones and therefore easier access. Now she was inviting her to spend time with her niece and nephew. "I'd like that. On both counts." The petite blond found herself blushing once again. Then she remembered what she had asked before she had got lost in her own fantasy. "I also want you to think about the apartment. No pushing just want you to be happy, that's all."

Kathy nodded her head taking in all that had happened in the past week and a half. She had gone from being all alone to having a good friend. Candy was obviously someone she could trust seeing that her brother had told her as much and Rocket had taken to her. The firefighter knew that dogs were a good judge of character. So maybe moving into a slightly larger place wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. And if it brought her nearer to her friend on a regular basis as well as made the bookstore owner more comfortable when they spent time together, that was just a bonus, right?


End file.
